Fuzja
by Lileen
Summary: Już po pokonaniu Voldemorta uczniowie Hogwartu mają prawo zająć się swoimi sprawami, prawda? Życie nastolatków podczas międzyszkolnego konkursu umiejętności i wiedzy magicznej, w którym biorą udział uczniowie szkół z Anglii, Francji, Skandynawii i Amerykańskiego Salem. HG/DM, GW/DT, HP/LL i inne.
1. Rozdział 1

**FUZJA**

_**Autor: Lileen**_

„**Nic się nie dzieje przypadkowo, zawsze jest jakaś przyczyna i konieczność"  
** - Platon

_**Rozdział 1**_

– No i z czego się tak śmiejesz? Pomogłabyś mi wstać, a nie – rzekła ze złością Hermiona. Ginny na te słowa zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej. – Bez przesady, Gin, no naprawdę baaardzo śmieszne.

Starsza Gryfonka westchnęła zrezygnowana i zaczęła się podnosić, nie zobaczywszy pożądanej reakcji. Weasleyówna jedynie złapała się za brzuch i oparła plecami o ścianę, ciągle się zaśmiewając.

– Prze-epra-aszam, Hermiono, a-ale zrobiła-aś taką minę, że... hahaha – nie dokończyła, gdyż śmiech znów zawładnął jej ciałem.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z politowaniem, otrzepała szatę z kurzu i ruszyła w dół schodów. Po chwili zatrzymała się i odwróciła w stronę teraz już płaczącej ze śmiechu przyjaciółki.

– Idziesz? Chyba nie chcesz spóźnić się na kolację pożegnalną? – spytała i postanowiła poczekać na to nabijające się z jej miny stworzenie.

Ginny, już lekko opanowana, lecz wciąż chichocząca co jakiś czas, poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i ruszyła za Hermioną.

– Wiesz, mogłaś mnie ostrzec, że masz dziś jakąś głupawkę – zaczęła Hermiona – postarałabym się uważać, gdzie stawiam stopy.

– Ale właśnie dobrze, że nie uważałaś! Dzięki temu mam wyśmienity humorek. W sam raz na zakończenie roku szkolnego – odpowiedziała jej szczerząc zęby w radosnym uśmiechu. – I wcale nie mam głupawki – odburknęła.

Hermiona westchnęła zrezygnowana.

– Nie obrażaj się jak małe dziecko. – Pogłaskała ją przymilnie po ramieniu. – Skoro już masz wyśmienity humorek, jak to sama zauważyłaś, mogłabyś mi zdradzić, z jakiego powodu. – Ginny już otwierała usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy Granger uniosła palec, nakazując, by dała jej dokończyć. – Jednak nie wpieraj mi tu, proszę, że to przez ten znikający stopień – dokończyła, a pod nosem mruknęła: – Że też musiał akurat dzisiaj zmienić swoje położenie.

Ginny złapała ją za rękę i zaczęła dziko wymachiwać przed twarzą, ciągle się uśmiechając.

– Och, Hermiono! – Ruda zatrzymała się, a fakt, że mocno trzymała w swojej dłoni dłoń drugiej dziewczyny, spowodował, iż nią szarpnęło w tył. Dziewczyna sapnęła z poirytowania, ale spojrzała wyczekująco w twarz rozanielonej Gryfonki. – To wszystko dzięki Deanowi!

– Twojemu Deanowi? – Uzyskawszy entuzjastyczne potwierdzenie, spytała: – A co on takiego zrobił?

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się stara, by mi było z nim dobrze. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. – Jesteśmy ze sobą już prawie trzy miesiące, a on nadal mnie zaskakuje.

Hermiona lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Myślałam, że to normalne. Wiesz, stara się, byście się sobą nie znudzili. Co takiego zrobił?

Ginny wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu i pokazała jej język.

– Chciałabyś wiedzieć.

– Pewnie, że bym chciała – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się. – No, mów, widzę, że nie możesz już wytrzymać.

Ginny prychnęła, ale zaczęła mówić. Okazało się, że ten wspaniały Dean wziął ją wczoraj wieczorem nad jezioro, gdzie po spędzeniu miłego wieczoru i rozmowie na różne tematy głównie dotyczące ich wspólnej przyszłości, obserwowali niebo. Nie byłoby w tym może niczego niezwykłego, lecz…

– No i wtedy pomógł mi wstać i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Wiesz, jakie on ma cudne te oczyska, prawda? – Hermiona przytaknęła. Rzeczywiście, Thomas miał niesamowicie przykuwające uwagę innych oczy. Podejrzewała, że musi to być sprawa szkieł kontaktowych, bo nikt, kogo znała, nie miał tak intensywnie zielonych oczu. – I nagle spojrzał w niebo, to i ja spojrzałam. Zgadnij, co się później stało! – wykrzyknęła, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Spadł na was jakiś czarodziejski pyłek miłości? – zażartowała.

Ginny spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem i pokręciła głową.

– Spadająca gwiazda! Widzieliśmy ją! Mówię do niego: „Pomyśl życzenie, Dean", a on mi na to „Nie muszę. Moje marzenie stoi tuż przede mną." Uśmiechnął się do mnie i mnie pocałował! – zakończyła z westchnieniem. – Czyż on nie jest przesłodki? – dodała rozmarzona.

Hermiona zgodziła się z przyjaciółką. Dean ma gadane, a co najważniejsze – poza Ginny świata nie widzi. Wszystko, co robi, robi z myślą o niej. Jeśli działaby się jej krzywda, popędziłby na ratunek. Nie, żeby Weasleyówna nie potrafiła o siebie zadbać. W końcu posiadanie sześciu starszych braci znacząco wpłynęło na jej umiejętność radzenia sobie z natrętami. Jednak gdyby taka okoliczność zaistniała, bez wątpienia pan Thomas porzuciłby dotychczasowe zajęcia, by pomóc swojej dziewczynie, jak na prawego rycerza przystało. Wspomnienie o rycerzach nie było przypadkowe, bowiem Deana od dziecka fascynowały obyczaje średniowiecznych śmiałków, o czym nie rozpowiadał na prawo i lewo, lecz swojej dziewczynie zdradził ten sekret. Kiedy też w wieku jedenastu lat otrzymał list z Hogwartu, dostąpił możliwości poznania zwyczajów magicznych rycerzy, czego nie zmarnował i po dziś dzień w wolnych chwilach, których akurat nie spędza z Ginny, penetruje bibliotekę szkolną w poszukiwaniu co rusz to nowych rycerskich pozycji.

Dziewczęta przebyły resztę drogi do Wielkiej Sali, rozprawiając na temat rozwijającego się związku młodszej z nich. Gdy dotarły do celu, zasiadły przy stole między Harrym i Ronem, którzy musieli przez to przerwać rozmowę na temat quidditcha.

– Czemu tak długo szłyście z wierzy? – zapytał Ron. – Przecież wyszłyście przed nami.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, policzki Hermiony zaróżowiły się, a Ginny się zaśmiała.

– Wiesz, braciszku, trzeba mieć niezłą parę w nogach i dobry stopień wzroku, żeby chodzić tak szybko jak wy dwaj, jeśli rozumiesz, o czym mówię – rzekła i wskazała brodą na Hermionę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Parę w nogach i dobry stopień wzroku… – zaczął i kiedy spojrzał na zaróżowioną Hermionę, sens słów Weasleyówny do niego dotarł. Zaczął się śmiać, a zdezorientowany Ron spoglądał to na niego, to na siostrę, to na ciskającą gromy oczami Hermionę.

– Jejku, Ginny, Harry, rzeczywiście jest z czego się śmiać – prychnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi Hermiona. – Ron, czy to jest takie zabawne? – spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem i niemą prośbą na przyjaciela.

– Skoro się śmieją, to pewnie jest – wyszczerzył się do niej. – Nie smuć się. – Poklepał ją niezgrabnie po plecach. – Kiedyś i im się zdarzy wpaść nogą w ten głupi stopień, a wtedy zawołamy Colina Creeveya i będziesz mogła się śmiać z ich min, kiedy tylko spojrzysz na zdjęcia.

Hermionie najwyraźniej bardzo przypadł do gustu ten pomysł, bo uśmiechnęła się do Rona z wdzięcznością i spojrzała na stół prezydialny, zza którego właśnie wychodził Dumbledore.

Kiedy reszta uczniów spostrzegła zbliżającego się do mównicy dyrektora, uciszyła się i zastygła w oczekiwaniu.

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po sali, przypatrując zadowolonym twarzom swoich podopiecznych. Przywołał na twarz dobroduszny uśmiech i przemówił:

– Kochani! Kolejny rok minął w zatrważającym tempie. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowoleni z jego przebiegu tak samo jak ja. Przyznaję, że Dolores Umbridge nie była odpowiednią osobą na nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, lecz nie zaprzątajmy sobie głowy już niepotrzebnymi faktami. Gratulujemy Gryffindorowi zwycięstwa w Pucharze Domów i Pucharu Quidditcha! – Rozległy się głośne brawa od stołu Gryfonów, bardziej opanowane od strony Krukonów i Puchonów, a Ślizgoni zaklaskali każdy dwa razy, poprzez grzeczność. Dyrektor kontynuował: – Radość sprawiło nam zakończenie się wojny – a to wszystko dzięki Harry'emu Potterowi! Proszę o gromkie brawa! – Zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, pierwszy zaczął klaskać, by po chwili dołączyła do niego reszta szkoły. Harry speszył się i nie wiedział, co uczynić. Ron postawił go na nogi i kazał się ładnie uśmiechnąć i ukłonić, na co otaczająca ich grupa Gryfonów, która słyszała uwagę Weasleya parsknęła śmiechem i zaczęła jeszcze głośniej klaskać. Rudzielec tylko wyszczerzył się do nich radośnie, po czym dołączył do reszty uczniów. Po krótkiej chwili ostatnie brawa ucichły i dyrektor mógł kontynuować. – Dobrze więc, chciałbym życzyć wam miłych i bezpiecznych wakacji – mimo że Voldemorta i większości jego popleczników już nie ma, uważajcie na siebie i swoje rodziny. – Wszyscy już myśleli, że to koniec przemowy, kiedy jednak dyrektor nadal stał na swoim miejscu, uczniowie ponownie skupili swoją uwagę. Najwyższa Szycha Wizengamotu uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło i rzekła: - Mam dla was jeszcze jedną radosną nowinę. Otóż w przyszłym roku, przykro mi, drodzy siódmoklasiści, wy już nie weźmiecie w tym udziału – na te słowa słychać było zbiorowe westchnienie niezadowolenia ze wszystkich domów – odbędzie się Turniej Wiedzy Magicznej. Nie zdradzę wam wszystkich szczegółów, lecz są pewne informacje, które w pewnym stopniu pozwolą zaspokoić waszą ciekawość. W Turnieju weźmie udział kilka szkół z całego świata – szepty rozpoczęły krążyć wśród uczniów. Kadra profesorska została poinformowana o tym wydarzeniu jakiś czas teamu, kiedy to dyskutowali nad przyjęciem propozycji Akademii Magii Beauxbatons odnośnie wzięcia udziału w Turnieju. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że to będzie doskonała okazja do przedstawienia uczniom zasad panujących w innych miejscach na świecie i umożliwi nawiązanie nowych przyjaźni. – Z każdej szkoły zostanie wybrana grupa osób, która będzie musiała współpracować, aby osiągnąć jak najlepsze wyniki. Resztę zdradzę wam po wakacjach, smacznego!

Uczniowie zaśmiali się i nagrodzili wystąpienie dyrektora nie pierwszymi tego wieczoru brawami.

Jedzenie pojawiło się na stołach i zaczęła się ostatnia w tym roku uczta.


	2. Rozdział 2

_**Betowała: Krystaliczna**_

_**Rozdział 2**_

– Chłopcze! – Wrzask wuja Vernona było słychać w całym domu. Harry, który właśnie odbierał najnowszego Proroka Codziennego, wrzucił sowie do sakiewki knuta i razem z gazetą wyszedł z pokoju. Zejście po schodach nie zajęło mu wiele czasu, więc już po chwili stanął w progu sterylnie czystego saloniku domu przy Privet Drive. Dudley wpatrywał się w ojca, ciotka Petunia siedziała sztywno i co jakiś czas poprawiała ciasny koczek zrobiony z jej mysich włosów, wzrok miała utkwiony gdzieś ponad Harrym, wuj Vernon zerwał się z kanapy, gdy tylko go ujrzał. Mimo swoich wielkich gabarytów miał dużo energii i był bardzo żywiołowym człowiekiem, co niejednokrotnie udowodnił, wydzierając się na przybranego syna i gwałtownie przy tym gestykulując.

– Tak, wuju?

– Chcieliśmy z ciotką omówić twoje warunki przebywania w naszym domu – zaczął, a jego świńskie oczka utkwione były w chłopaku. – W tym… tamtym… świecie za rok będziesz pełnoletni. Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, czy… oczekiwać ciebie za rok? – Widać było, że tak sformułowane pytanie ciężko wyszło z jego gardła. Pewnie aż skręcał się na myśl, że Harry odczytałby to jako objaw troski z jego strony. Jednak nie ma szans, Potterowi drgnął kącik ust.

– Taak, chyba tak. – Radość sprawiło mu patrzenie na zaciskające się ze wściekłości usta wuja po tak lekceważącej odpowiedzi. Harry, widząc, że szybko może nastąpić wybuch złości, postanowił go nie denerwować. – Dumbledore mówił, że muszę wracać do was przynajmniej raz na rok, by zaklęcia ochronne nadal były aktywne. Jednak skoro Voldemorta już nie ma, sądzę, że wrócę tu po zakończeniu roku, żeby zabrać wszystkie rzeczy i pomieszkam w domu mojego ojca chrzestnego do siedemnastych urodzin.

– Czemu tylko do urodzin? – zapytała zdziwiona Petunia.

– Bo wtedy będę mógł już jako pełnoprawny czarodziej kupić sobie własne mieszkanie – wyjaśnił obojętnie.

Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie zamieszkać z Syriuszem na stałe, lecz stwierdził, że pozwoli mu cieszyć się niedawno zyskaną wolnością. Wreszcie będzie mógł założyć rodzinę albo odpocząć bez świadomości, że ktoś go pilnuje, i chęci wyrwania się z domu – w końcu zakazany owoc kusi najbardziej i kiedy Dumbledore zakazał mu wychodzenia z Kwatery Głównej, mężczyzna tylko o tym marzył. Harry podejrzewał, że jego nowy dom, o którym pisał mu na początku lipca, jest znacznie przytulniejszy niż rodzinny.

– Kupisz mieszkanie? – spytał opryskliwie Vernon. – Ode mnie _na pewno_ nie dostaniesz żadnych pieniędzy – uprzedził zadowolony. Widać, że był dumny ze swoich słów, bo aż się wyprostował i zaczął bujać na piętach z mściwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Harry spojrzał na ciotkę, która chyba chciała coś dodać od siebie, ale rozmyśliła się i na powrót zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Spojrzała na syna, niemo nakazując mu coś powiedzieć. Dudley poruszył się niespokojnie i skupił wzrok na Harrym.

– Tato, ale przecież Harry ma prawo do swoich pieniędzy – powiedział cicho, nadal nie patrząc na ojca.

Wuj Vernon poczerwieniał i odwrócił do syna, lustrując go wzrokiem.

– O czym ty mówisz? – warknął. – On nie ma żadnych pieniędzy dla siebie. Zostały przekazane mi i twojej matce na jego wychowanie, co i tak nie zrekompensowało utraty naszych nerwów.

Harry zdumiony otworzył usta i przyglądał się tej scenie w zdumieniu.

– Dostaliście pieniądze na moje utrzymanie? A i tak traktowaliście jak niepotrzebnego podrzutka?

– Bo byłeś niepotrzebnym podrzutkiem! – wyjaśnił wuj.

W Harrym aż się zagotowało i zacisnął pięści, przypadkowo mnąc trzymaną w ręce gazetę.

– Jak mogliście tak robić? – wyrzucił im. Ciotka spuściła wzrok, kiedy siostrzeniec na nią spojrzał. – Nie dawaliście jedzenia, zamykaliście w komórce pod schodami… kazaliście chodzić w starych ciuchach Dudleya choć były o wiele za duże! – Mimo że słowa skierowane były do wszystkich, wzrok cały czas utkwiony miał w ciotce. Nie mógł zrozumieć, że siostra jego matki pozwalała na to wszystko, kiedy miała dostarczone fundusze. Przez te wszystkie lata tłumaczył sobie ich postępowanie wrodzonym skąpstwem i niechęcią marnowania ich ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że mógł mieć zupełnie inne dzieciństwo, gdyby tylko jedna ze stron zareagowała.

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko ciężkie oddechy wuja Vernona i Harry'ego.

– Nie jestem dumna z tego, co robiliśmy, ale nie mów, że teraz jest ci źle – próbowała się tłumaczyć ciotka Petunia.

Harry tylko prychnął na te słowa.

– Teraz to nie przywiązuję do was wagi. Traktujecie mnie jak powietrze, ja też was tak traktuję. – Westchnął przeciągle i ciągnął dalej spokojniejszym głosem. – Ale byłem dzieckiem. Marzyłem o przytuleniu, pocieszeniu, akceptacji. Czy to tak wiele? – powiedział ze smutkiem. Nie chciał okazywać przy nich słabości, ale samo jakoś się stało. – Tyle lat patrzyłem na to, jak kupujecie wszystko Dudleyowi, jak skaczecie nad nim jak nad porcelanową laleczką. A dla mnie nic. Ani uśmiechu, ani słowa pokrzepienia. Na początku było mi mnie żal, później żal przeszedł nad was, odkąd poszedłem do Hogwartu jesteście mi obojętni. Poznałem przyjaciół, Weasleyowie są dla mnie rodziną, której zawsze pragnąłem.

Po tym wyznaniu zaległa cisza. Petunia spojrzała na Harry'ego inaczej niż przez te wszystkie lata. Jego słowa w końcu do niej dotarły. Zrozumiała, że tyle czasu widziała w nim swoją siostrę, której zazdrościła mocy. Zobaczyła w nim siebie. Rodzice wywyższali Lily jak oni Dudleya, Petunię pozostawiając w cieniu. Oczywiście nie dopuścili się takich okropności, jakie czyniła tylko po części świadomie swojemu siostrzeńcowi. Przez zazdrość zaślepioną nienawiścią skrzywdziła niewinnego chłopca, którego i tak los wystarczająco pokarał utratą rodziców. Wstydziła się w tym momencie.

– Harry… – spojrzał na nią, po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu użyła jego imienia. – Nie byłam świadoma… przykro mi. Teraz wiem, że winiłam cię za Lily, ciągle widziałam ją w tobie. Odeszła, a my nie wyjaśniłyśmy sobie wszystkiego, czego teraz żałuję. Nie jestem w stanie wymazać ci tych lat z pamięci, ale spróbuj chociaż przyjąć przeprosiny.

Zdumiał się i chyba przez skruchę, którą ujrzał w jej oczach kiwnął głową.

Wuj Vernon, milczący do tej pory, zabrał głos.

– Nie oczekuj, że usłyszysz ode mnie jakichkolwiek przeprosin. – Harry prychnął. - Jesteś dziwadłem i za samo to powinni cię trzymać na oddziale zamkniętym, wyświadczałem ci przysługę, nie rozpieszczając cię na zadufanego w sobie bachora przekonanego o swojej wartości, której nie masz w ogóle.

– Nie spodziewałem się po tobie niczego innego, wuju – odparł.

– Okaż więcej szacunku!

– Tobie? Za co? Przed chwilą mnie obraziłeś, i to całkiem bezpodstawnie, a teraz oczekujesz szacunku? – zakpił, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Szacunek okazuje się temu, kto na niego zasłużył.

Vernon zacisnął szczęki ze złości, aż na skroni wyskoczyła mu żyła. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

Dudley spojrzał z podziwem na kuzyna, który pierwszy raz tak odpyskował. Wydawać się mogło, że ten chłopak nie ma za nic odwagi walczenia o swoje, jednak dziś zadziwił wszystkich. Postanowił wstawić się za kuzynem.

– Tato, jednak powinieneś zwrócić Harry'emu jego pieniądze. W końcu już tu nie będzie mieszkał, a jemu na pewno się przydadzą – powiedział stanowczo.

Harry spojrzał na niego i się uśmiechnął.

– Dzięki, Wielki De, ale nie potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. Niech wujaszek zapisze się na kurs panowania nad gniewem, to mu się z pewnością przyda nie tylko w domu, lecz także w pracy. Mam swoje.

– Skąd? – zdziwiony głos Vernona przebiegł przez salon.

– Cóż, jestem bohaterem wojennym. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ministerstwo sowicie mnie nagrodziło za wyzwolenie świata spod władzy Voldemorta. Rodzice też zostawili mi co nie co. Ale po co ja wam to mówię?

– Wspaniale. Cały czas miałeś małą fortunę…

– Nie powiedziałbym, że jest mała – mruknął pod nosem Harry.

– …a jeszcze wypominasz nam niedawanie ci pieniędzy – prychnął wuj.

– Nie wierzę ci – stwierdziła ciotka.

– Ale w czym?

– Że masz fortunę. Pewnie się tylko przekomarzasz, żeby zrobić Vernonowi na złość.

Harry spojrzał na trzymany w ręku egzemplarz Proroka i się uśmiechnął, po czym rzucił gazetą do Dudleya.

– Masz, Wielki De, jak chcesz, pokaż rodzicom, choć pewnie i tak nie uwierzą. Ciociu, przyznam, że mnie dziś zaskoczyłaś i przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny. Jednak postaraj się, żebyś więcej nie żałowała swoich czynów. Podejrzewam, że po prostu tęskniłaś za siostrą, którą utraciłaś, kiedy poszła do Hogwartu, a byłaś zbyt dumna, by się do tego przyznać, nawet przed sobą. Potem ona odcięła się i ty ją znienawidziłaś jeszcze bardziej. Sądzę, że nie pogodziłaś się z jej śmiercią i dlatego tak się na mnie wyżywaliście – przedstawił swoje zdanie. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał wcześniej, lecz w sumie teraz lepiej potrafił zrozumieć ciotkę.

Petunia zmieszała się.

– Ja… chyba masz rację. Dziękuję – spojrzała na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Wzruszył ramionami, westchnął, schował ręce do kieszeni i wyszedł z pokoju. Jak wchodził na górę zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć fragment rozmowy:

– Petunio, chyba mu nie wierzysz?

– Tyle lat skrywałam w sobie żal do Lily, nastawiłam ciebie przeciwko Harry'emu, pozwalając Dudziaczkowi go nękać… Dudley go zrozumiał, ja chyba też. Przyszła pora na ciebie. To normalny chłopak, Vernon.

Nie słyszał już odpowiedzi wuja, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał, że ciotka stanie w jego obronie?

W nocy, kiedy wstał do łazienki, usłyszał cichy szloch dobiegający z dołu. Starając się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, uważne zszedł po schodach. Skierował się w stronę salonu i ujrzał ciotkę skuloną nad stosem pożółkłych pergaminów zapisanych drobnym pismem.

Podszedł do niej i lekko dotknął ramienia. Poderwała głowę i zobaczywszy go, przygarnęła do siebie w mocnym uścisku.

– Harry… tak mi jej brakuje… – Zrozumiał, że chodzi o jego mamę. – Przez te lata ciągle odrzucałam na skraj umysłu każde wspomnienie o niej, nie odpowiedziałam na żaden list, który do mnie napisała, jak była w szkole – ciągle szlochała. – A ona cały czas niezrażona pisała. Kiedy się zaręczyła, zaprosiła mnie na ślub… nie poszłam i żałuję – spazm przeszedł przez jej ciało. – Kiedy się urodziłeś, zapraszali mnie do siebie, ona i James, zawsze zapraszała, a ja nie odpisywałam…

Zrozumiał, że ciotka hamowała w sobie te uczucia i po dzisiejszej rozmowie coś w niej pękło. Długo jeszcze z nią siedział. Wyrzuciła z siebie całe tłumione żale do Lily, do siebie, do jego dziadków, czytała listy od siostry i na przemian płakała i się śmiała, dała mu przeczytać – w jakiś sposób ciotka zauważyła w nim w końcu syna swojej siostry, jednak teraz już bez żadnych uprzedzeń. Tej nocy dowiedział się wiele o swojej matce, jej dzieciństwie, życiu szkolnym, Jamesie. Najwyraźniej było mu to potrzebne tak samo jak ciotce, bowiem kiedy w końcu kładł się spać, czuł ulgę i pustka w jego sercu wypełniła się w pewnym stopniu.


	3. Rozdział 3

_**Betowała: Krystaliczna**_

_**Rozdział 3**_

Hermiona spędzała wakacje poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii. Rodzice zaoszczędzili w ciągu roku trochę pieniędzy i postanowili zwiedzić Francję. Hermionie bardzo zależało na obejrzeniu Sorbony, na której pragnęła studiować, kiedy była dzieckiem i gdzie uczył się jej starszy brat, Ian. Wiele nasłuchała się o średniowiecznym uniwersytecie z jego opowieści i mimo że już nie miała możliwości nauki w tym miejscu, nie zmieniło to jej chęci zwiedzenia. Państwo Grangerowie nie mieli nic przeciwko, po cichu może liczyli na spotkanie z długo niewidzianym synem. Niestety, starsze dziecko dentystów było nieosiągalne podczas ich zwiedzania uniwersytetu. Było im przykro, lecz nie zaprzątali sobie tym głowy zbyt długo, bowiem niedługo kończył się rok akademicki i Ian Granger wracał do domu rodzinnego.

Po powrocie Hermiony do Anglii, a było to w pierwszym tygodniu sierpnia, otrzymała od Rona i Ginny sowę z zapytaniem, kiedy wybiera się na Pokątną i czy rodzice pozwolą jej wrócić po zakupach razem z nimi do Nory.

Hermiona natychmiast zbiegła na dół ich dwupiętrowego domku, gdzie w salonie Jane i George Grangerowie siedzieli przed telewizorem i pili poranną herbatę.

– Mamo, kiedy wybieramy się na Pokątną? – spytała, stając w progu i opierając się o jasną framugę.

Jane podniosła do ust białą filiżankę z czarnymi wzorami winorośli, upiła łyk herbaty i, spojrzawszy na swą najmłodszą pociechę, odrzekła:

– Sądzę, że za trzy dni byłoby idealnie.

– Czemu tak późno? – zdziwiła się. – Potem będę mogła pojechać do Weasleyów? Oczywiście razem z nimi, państwo Weasley nie mają nic przeciwko – rzekła i spojrzała na matkę z błagalną miną.

Jane westchnęła i odrzekła:

– Och, Hermiono, wiesz, że Ian ma przyjechać za dwa dni i chciałby się z tobą w końcu zobaczyć. – Hermiona na wspomnienie starszego brata sapnęła z wrażenia. Nie widziała się z Ianem od prawie trzech lat, choć podczas pobytu we Francji miała cichą nadzieję na krótkie spotkanie. Jak to możliwe, że aż tyle czasu się nie widzieli? Na święta Bożego Narodzenia przyjechała do domu, ale Ian pojechał do rodziny swojej dziewczyny; wakacje przed czwartym rokiem spędziła u Weasleyów, bo były Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, a rok temu w Kwaterze Głównej. Akurat tak się trafiało, że kiedy Ian przyjeżdżał w sierpniu do domu, jej już nie było i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Utrzymywali kontakt, jednak Hermiona nie mogła wysyłać do niego listów przez sowę, bo przecież studiował na mugolskim uniwersytecie. Była zmuszona pisać do rodziców, który przesyłali pocztą korespondencję między Hermioną i Ianem.

– Czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedziałaś? Myślałam, że znów nie ma szans na jego zobaczenie – rzekła z wyrzutem do matki. – W takim razie nie ma innej opcji, muszę zobaczyć się z braciszkiem – wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – To na Pokątną pojedziemy za tydzień, dobrze? – spytała, a uzyskawszy potaknięcie w odpowiedzi, pognała do pokoju, gdzie zaraz zabrała się za napisanie listu do przyjaciółki:

_Gin,  
za dwa dni przyjeżdża Ian, nie widziałam się z nim już szmat czasu – jejku, prawie nie czuję, że mam brata! – więc chcę z nim trochę pobyć, rozumiesz. Spotkamy się na Pokątnej w sobotę za tydzień. Będę czekać w Esach i Floresach o 10, mogę do Was jechać, uprzedź rodziców._

_Ściskam,  
_Hermiona

Po uprzednim przeczytaniu, zamknęła go w kopercie, zaadresowała i przyczepiła do nóżki swojej sowy, Maury.

Maurę jej rodzice kupili podczas pierwszych zakupów do Hogwartu, żeby mogli pozostać z córką w kontakcie. Szara sowa urzekła ich swoimi wielkimi bursztynowymi oczami i biało-brązową plamką na lewym uchu – Jane gdy tylko ją zobaczyła, nie chciała wyjść ze sklepu Eeylopa bez tej „cudnej sówki", jak ją nazwała. George tylko się zaśmiał i wyciągnął wymienione w Banku Gringotta potrzebne galeony. Całą drogę powrotną pani Granger nie mogła się napatrzeć na swojego nowego ulubieńca, a raczej ulubienicę. Od tamtej pory Maura stała się nowym dzieckiem, o które Grangerowie mogli dbać, kiedy ich własne wyjechały do swoich szkół.

Ian nie był magicznym dzieckiem i skończył szkołę średnią w Anglii, po czym złożył papiery na Sorbonę – kiedy przyszedł list zapraszający go na rozmowę, mało powiedziane, że skakał z radości, tak się cieszył! Odkąd skończył sześć lat, wiedział, że chce tam studiować, czym zaraził swoją małą siostrzyczkę – Hermiona byłą od niego młodsza o siedem lat, więc kiedy szła do Hogwartu, miała prawie dwanaście lat, on już rok studiował prawo. W tym roku zrobił aplikację adwokacką i wszyscy byli z niego niesamowicie dumni.

Dzień minął spokojnie, a Hermiona razem z mamą zaczęły pichcić ulubione dania Iana. Po przygotowaniu pieczonej kaczki w sosie własnym zabrały się za tartę malinową.

– Hermiono, słońce, podasz mi słoik z malinami? Stoi na dolnej szafce – poinstruowała córkę pani Granger. Sama nie mogła tego zrobić, bo zajęta była wykładaniem foremek ciastem.

– Jasne, proszę – odrzekła, podając odkręconą już konfiturę. Mama uśmiechnęła się do niej z wdzięcznością i przyjęła maliny, które zaraz wyłożyła na placek i przykryła warkoczem ciasta. – Mamo, tak się zastanawiałam – zaczęła niepewnie, ocierając pot z czoła, bo było wybitnie gorące popołudnie, nie wspominając o dodatkowych kilku stopniach napędzonych do kuchni przez wydobywające się z piekarnika ciepło – czemu Ian nie wrócił do domu wcześniej?

Jane westchnęła i spojrzała na nią uważnie.

– Wiesz, miałam nic nie mówić, ale Sophie rozstała się z Ianem i chciał przemyśleć kilka spraw. Dowiedziałam się od taty.

Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią, nie wierząc słowom matki.

– Przecież byli taką zgodną parą! – wykrzyknęła zaskoczona. Rzeczywiście tak było. Ian poznał piękną Francuzkę na swoim pierwszym roku i po kilku miesiącach spotykania się jako znajomi, zostali parą. Nikt, kto widział ich razem, nie wróżył im złej przyszłości. W końcu spędzili ze sobą pięć lat, kto by się spodziewał rozstania po takim czasie? – Jak to się stało?

– Nie wiem, córciu. – Pani Granger wytarła ręce o ściereczkę i wstawiła kolejną już dzisiaj porcję ciasta do piekarnika. – Ian nic nie mówił więcej, tylko poinformował ojca, że nie jest już z Sophie, a była z niej taka miła dziewczyna – westchnęła, kręcąc głową – i musi przemyśleć trochę spraw, więc wróci dopiero teraz, a nie od razu po zakończeniu semestru, jak planował – wyjaśniła.

Hermiona pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową i wzięła się za zmywanie naczyń, których trochę się już nazbierało.

– A miałam taką nadzieję, że niedługo się pobiorą i zostanę ciocią – wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, widząc kpiące spojrzenie mamy.

Jane zaśmiała się szczerze.

– Och, jak ty byś chciała zostać tą ciocią, skarbie – wypomniała jej, ciągle się śmiejąc.

– Co ja poradzę, że lubię małe dzieci? – odpowiedziała, dając mamie lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Starsza kobieta parsknęła śmiechem i uprzedziła:

– Tylko nie domyśl się zachodzić teraz w ciążę, Hermiono – powiedziała pół żartem, pół serio, grożąc jej palcem.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią zmrużonymi oczami, po czym uśmiechnęła się pięknie.

– Mamo, żeby powstało dziecko, trzeba dwójki osób – powiedziała pouczającym tonem. – A jakbyś nie zauważyła, nie mam partnera – w jej głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę smutku.

– A co z tym Wiktorem, o którym tak gadałaś cały tamten rok? – zapytała zaciekawiona. W rzeczy samej, Wiktor Krum był często wspominany w ich domu podczas poprzednich wakacji.

Nastolatka osuszyła ręce lnianą ściereczką i usiadła przy stole.

– To już dawno skończone. Może i Wiktor jest dojrzalszy od chłopców w moim wieku, ale w głowie mu quidditch i kariera zawodowa. Ja jeszcze się uczę, on pracuje. Jest sławnym zawodnikiem quidditcha, ja zwykłą dziewczyną – westchnęła. W prawdzie nie tylko on był znany. Jako przyjaciółka Wybrańca, Hermiona odegrała dużą rolę w pokonaniu Voldemorta, lecz o tym jej rodzice nie wiedzieli i tak miało pozostać. – Może komuś innemu odpowiadałoby takie ułożenie, jednak ja nie mogłam tak żyć, mamo. To nie była jakaś wielka miłość, tylko moje pierwsze zauroczenie. Poza tym w tym wieku chciałabym, żeby chłopak był przy mnie, kiedy go potrzebuję, a nie na drugim końcu świata, grając mecz. Takie życie nie jest dla mnie, mamo. Skoro mam z kimś być, to muszę mieć z nim kontakt nie tylko listowny czy przez Fiuu. Wiktor jest dobrym facetem, na pewno znajdzie jakąś porządną dziewczynę, która będzie przy nim trwała – zakończyła ze smutnym uśmiechem, jednak w jej oczach widać było, że to szczere słowa.

Jane podeszła do Hermiony i przytuliła ją do piersi.

– Skarbie, nie wiedziałam, że tak cierpisz… – rzekła cicho, gładząc ją delikatnie po włosach.

– A co by to zmieniło? – odpowiedziała, wtulając się mocniej w matczyne ciało. – Poza tym nie mam czasu na randki i chłopaków – muszę się uczyć, dopiero co poszłam do szkoły, a już jestem po sumach, za niecałe dwa lata owutemy. Muszę spożytkować ten czas najlepiej, jak się da – dodała już radośniejszym tonem, odsuwając się od mamy i posyłając jej radosny uśmiech. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej uciekł, jakby ręką odjął i od razu poczuła się lepiej.

Wieczór minął im na wygłupach i grze w karty, którą zaproponował pan Granger. Nie wracały już do tego tematu.

Wraz z rankiem w domu państwa Granger dało się usłyszeć natarczywy dźwięk dzwonka. Osoba stojąca już od dobrych trzech minut pod drzwiami ich domu, niecierpliwie tupała nogą, co jakiś czas naciskając dzwonek.

– No w końcu! – odrzekł tajemniczy gość na widok ziewającego wciąż pana Grangera ubranego w granatowy szlafrok i czarne kapcie.

– Ian! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna, szybko wyzbywając się resztek snu. Przygarnął syna do siebie i poklepał mocno po plecach. – Jak ty wyrosłeś!

Młody mężczyzna zaśmiał się gardłowo i również poklepał ojca po plecach.

– Tato, ja przestałem rosnąć jakieś cztery lata temu – powiedział z uśmiechem, zbierając swoje walizki i pakując się z tym wszystkim do środka.

– Daj, pomogę ci – zaproponował z radością George, łapiąc najbliższą niego torbę w zielono-granatową kratkę.

Poustawiali bagaże w przedpokoju tak, by nikomu nie przeszkadzały i przeszli do kuchni.

– Kawy? Herbaty? – spytał syna, ciągle się do niego uśmiechając i przyglądając z uwagą. Młody pan Granger wyglądał bardzo elegancko – szary płaszcz z granatowym szalem, które to właśnie ściągnął, dzięki czemu ojciec ujrzał czarną marynarkę, beżową koszulę i ciemne spodnie.

– Poproszę kawę. Ta jazda mnie wykończyła – powiedział i ruszył do korytarza, gdzie odwiesił nakrycie i wrócił do ojca.

Zasiadł przy stole, rozprostował nogi i wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem.

– W końcu dom – rzekł z uśmiechem, przyjmując od ojca kubek z gorącym napojem. – Dzięki. Nawet nie wiesz, jak tęskniłem za tym wszystkim. – Uśmiechnął się do taty.

Pan Granger ciągle przyglądał się synowi z uśmiechem, który nie schodził mu z twarzy ani na moment.

– Ian, a to wszystko – rozłożył ręce, wskazując na cały dom – również tęskniło za tobą – wyszczerzył się radośnie, a chłopak parsknął śmiechem w pitą właśnie kawę. – No, opowiadaj. Jak było?

– Tatku, jak zawsze ciekawy – zażartował, po czym zaczął: – Na początku chciałem od razu po zdanej aplikacji przyjechać do domu, ale Sophie namówiła mnie na tydzień pobytu tylko we dwoje w jednym z paryskich hoteli – przerwał, by wziąć łyk aromatycznej kawy. – Później wszystko się schrzaniło. Dwa dni przed wymeldowaniem, oznajmiła mi, że nie możemy być dłużej razem. Kiedy zażądałem wyjaśnienia, rozpłakała się i powiedziała, że jest w ciąży – przerwał, wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w okno. – Próbowałem ją uspokoić, powiedzieć, że przecież już skończyliśmy studia, niedługo zacznę pracę w kancelarii, w której miałem aplikację, i jakoś to będzie. Ona nie musi się niczym martwić, bo jej nie zostawię. Trochę mnie to dotknęło, bo przecież po tylu latach razem powinna wiedzieć, jak się zachowam, nieraz o tym rozmawialiśmy. Ale dziecko nie było moje i…

– Dostałeś pracę? – wpadł mu w słowo ojciec.

Ian potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem.

– Dzięki, tato, ja ci się zwierzam z mojego nieudanego życia uczuciowego, a jedyne, co ty wychwytujesz, to fakt, że mam pracę – parsknął, a George pokazał mu język.

Właśnie dlatego wolał zwierzać się ojcu, a nie matce. Ona tylko pytała, jak się z tym czuje i mówiła „och, skarbie, tak mi przykro", głaskała go po plecach i pozwalała się wypłakać na ramieniu. Przydawało to się, kiedy był młodszy i mniej doświadczony, ale później odkrył, że rozmowa z tatą i jego sama obecność, gdy mówił o problemach, a później rozśmieszanie go przez George'a, lepiej na niego wpływały.

Jak spytał kiedyś ojca, czemu tak jest, uzyskał w odpowiedzi: „Musisz stać się dorosły, Ian. Grangerowie nie rozpamiętują niepowodzeń, tylko wyciągają z nich wnioski i przechodzą do dalszego życia, już bogatsi w wiedzę, której wcześniej nie mieli. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, synu, a kiedyś ty przekażesz je swoim dzieciom", więc zapamiętał je i od tamtej pory żyje według tych kilku zdań.

Nie powie, że było to proste, bo przychodziły mu do głowy myśli, że on nie chce dorosnąć, chce nadal być dzieckiem, lecz po upływie czasu, zaakceptował upływające życie. Stawał przed faktem dokonanym, sporządzał bilans zysków i strat, wyciągał wnioski i z porażek, i z sukcesów – każde wydarzenie czegoś go nauczyło.

Teraz, po odejściu Sophie, musiał mieć trochę czasu, by na spokojnie przemyśleć, czego nauczyła go ta dziewczyna. Myślał, że po tych prawie pięciu latach, spędzą razem całe życie. Planował oświadczyć się jej równo w piątą rocznicę, kiedy weźmie ją na uroczystą kolację. A miesiąc przed tym wydarzeniem ona mówi mu, że to koniec, bo jest w ciąży z innym. I to z kim? Fabien, jego kumpel z roku. Nawet mieszkał z nim w jednym pokoju! Nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale jak on mógł zrobić mu coś takiego? Gdy zapytał Sophie, jak długo to trwało – bo to aż śmieszne, gdyby wpadła przy pierwszym razie z nowym facetem – odpowiedziała, że pół roku. Ach, jak on się cieszył, że więcej tego śmiecia nie zobaczy na oczy, bo by mu nogi z dupy powyrywał!

Ten tydzień na przemyślenie dużo mu dał. Pierwszego dnia po jej odejściu się napił. Zwykle nie tykał dużo alkoholu, lecz wtedy tego potrzebował. Cieszył się, że nie wydzwaniał do niej po pijaku, deklarując wieczną miłość jej i dziecku. Jednak miał swój honor i nawet pijany to rozumiał. Kolejny dzień trzeźwiał, leżąc w łóżku i popijając sok z pomarańczy. Wtedy też dotarło do niego, że lepiej, iż to stało się teraz, kiedy nie byli złączeni na zawsze. Owszem, później mieliby możliwość rozwodu, ale i tak cieszył się, że stało się to przed ślubem, a nawet zaręczynami. Fakt, że miał ze sobą wszystkie swoje rzeczy, dużo dawał, bo mógł na spokojnie przejrzeć te, które dotyczyły jego związku. Zdjęcia, liściki, papierki po cukierkach i lizakach z miłosnymi wyznaniami – wszystko to było miłe i wspominał z uśmiechem, lecz powyrzucał większość zdjęć i bezwartościowe teraz papierki, zostawiając tylko te, które znaczyły najwięcej. Pierwsze zdjęcie, pierwsza rocznica, wspólna wycieczka po Francji, ostatni sylwester – tych kilka zdjęć zachował na pamiątkę, bo w końcu były to cztery i pół lata z jego życia i mimo fatalnego powodu rozstania, było mu z nią dobrze i nie byłby wobec siebie szczery, skreślając i zapominając o wszystkim. Przez kolejne dni godził się z myślą, że już z nią nie jest i nigdy nie będzie, bo odeszła do innego. Rozstali się, mimo wszystkiego, w zgodzie. On życzył szczęścia jej, ona jemu. Z żalem w oczach pocałowała go po raz ostatni i wyszła, rzucając na odchodne: _Mon ami_1. Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, siedział nadal na kanapie. Później doszedł do wniosku, że ona również go nie zapomni, dlatego takie były jej ostatnie słowa. Dużo znaczył w jej życiu, jednak z Fabienem czuła się lepiej. Nie miał jej tego za złe. Przykro mu było, że dowiedział się po takim czasie i dopiero, kiedy okazało się, że Sophie jest w ciąży.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał pisk radości, a następnie ujrzał burzę brązowych włosów i poczuł, jak czyjeś ręce owijają się wokół niego bardzo ciasno.

– Ian! Ile ja ciebie nie widziałam! – usłyszał głos młodej kobiety, który oczywiście dopasował do swojej młodszej siostry.

– Hermiono, jak ty wyrosłaś! – rzekł z uśmiechem, przytulając ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej, aż usłyszał sapnięcie.

– To samo mu powiedziałem – dodał tubalnym głosem pan Granger i zaśmiał się. Wchodząca do kuchni małżonka, zobaczywszy rozgrywającą się scenę, dołączyła do niego.

– Uważaj, bo mnie zgnieciesz! – zażartowała Hermiona i wyswobodziła się z jego objęć.

– Ian też wyrósł – stwierdziła pani Granger, podchodząc do syna, przytulając go i całując w policzek.

Chłopak zaśmiał się szczerze, widząc całą rodzinę z powrotem.

– Ale Hermiona bardziej – wyszczerzył się, taksując wzrokiem siostrę. – _Mignone femme_2 się z ciebie zrobiła, Herm.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i pokazała bratu język.

– Ty też jesteś niczego sobie, Ian – odparła, ruszając brwiami w górę i w dół, co wywołało śmiech rodziców tej dwójki. – Kiedy zrobił się z ciebie taki przystojniak?

– Wtedy, kiedy z ciebie taka ślicznotka – odparł, przyciągając ją z powrotem do siebie i całując w czubek głowy. – Niech tylko jakiś zły pan cię skrzywdzi, to nawet ta jego różdżka mu nie pomoże, kiedy stanie przede mną.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową, nie chcąc uświadamiać brata, że właściwie to już taki jeden Voldemort jej groził i on nie miałby z nim żadnych szans. To było miłe ze strony jej braciszka.

Na szczęście to już przeszłość, bo Harry się go pozbył. Jednak o Voldemorcie nie wiedział ani Ian, ani jej rodzice, bo inaczej nie pozwoliliby wrócić jej do Hogwartu. Nie mają pojęcia, iż ich córka jest jedną z bardziej znanych osobistości, które pomogły Wybrańcowi w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Niech pozostaną w błogiej nieświadomości, tak będzie dla nich lepiej. Przemyślała to dobrze, nawet rozmawiała na ten temat z profesor McGonagall, która stwierdziła, że rodzice mają prawo wiedzieć. Po argumentach Hermiony, w których uświadomiła opiekunkę domu, że nie pozwolą jej nigdy wrócić do magicznego świata, zgodnie stwierdziły, iż lepiej, żeby się o tym nie dowiedzieli.

– Jak sądzę, już wszystko zgodnie obgadaliście i nie ma szans na żadne ploteczki, co? – powiedziała zawiedziona Jane. Odpowiedziały jej dwa męskie śmiechy.

– W sumie, mamo, nie zdążyłem opowiedzieć tacie, jak udało mi się przekonać madame Davis, żeby zawarła ze mną umowę na czas nieokreślony…

Rodzina wsłuchała się w opowieść syna, co jakiś czas potakując, śmiejąc się czy też kręcąc z niedowierzania głową nad głupotą niektórych ludzi, z którymi miał nieprzyjemność współpracować ich syn.

Wieczorem, kiedy Hermiona siedziała w swoim pokoju i próbowała rozczesać mokre włosy, usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili pojawiła się w nich głowa Iana.

– Można? – zapytał, machając w jej stronę ręką z kubkiem. – Mam kakao i nie zawaham się go użyć.

– Jasne, wchodź – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się. – Pamiętałeś, że uwielbiam kakao? Jesteś kochany.

Wyszczerzył się radośnie i zasiadł na przykrytym czerwoną narzutą łóżku.

– Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? W tym momencie mnie uraziłaś – udał obrażonego, by po chwili razem z siostrą wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kiedy się uspokoili, zapytał: – Co tam w twoim świecie?

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nigdy nie mówił o czarodziejskim świecie, że jest „jej", tylko po prostu, „co słychać u czarodziejów?".

– Czemu w moim? Zawsze pytałeś, co słychać u czarodziejów – powiedziała podejrzliwie.

Ian zaśmiał się lekko.

– Ostatnio jak się widzieliśmy miałaś niecałe czternaście lat, teraz masz już prawie siedemnaście, doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro jesteś czarownicą – kiedyś nagminnie nazywał ją _czarodziejką_. Wytłumaczyła mu, że kobiety w jej świecie nazywa się czarownicami, „czarodziejki" występują tylko w mugolskich bajkach dla dzieci. Od tamtej pory nie popełnia tego błędu. – …i tyle czasu spędzasz między innymi czarodziejami, pewnie czujesz się połączona z nimi i ich kulturą. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To logiczne, że teraz jesteś częścią tamtego świata i – ściszył głos – nie mów rodzicom, ale domyślam się, że chcesz zostać w swoim świecie i tam pracować oraz założyć rodzinę, prawda?

Hermiona przez chwilę milczała.

– Tak – odparła, patrząc bratu w oczy. – Skończę Hogwart, poszukam jakiejś posady w Ministerstwie i później się zobaczy. – Przełknęła głośno ślinę, odwracając wzrok. – Nie miej mi tego za złe, ale nie chcę mieszkać w mugolskim świecie.

Czekała na jego reakcję. Prawie natychmiast, odstawiając kakao na szafkę, przysiadł się do niej na podłogę i podniósł jej brodę.

– Ej, _chérie_3, ja to rozumiem – zaczął łagodnym głosem. – Jesteś czarownicą i twoje miejsce jest w czarodziejskim świecie. – Otarł łzę z jej policzka. – Tak jak ja opuszczę rodziców i zamieszkam w Paryżu, bo go szczerze pokochałem, tak mogę się założyć, że ty pokochałaś Hogwart i swoich kolegów czarodziejów, prawda?

Nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc tylko pokiwała głową.

– Dziękuję, że mnie rozumiesz – wyszeptała.

– W końcu jestem tu od wysłuchiwania żalów młodszej siostry – zażartował, a ona się uśmiechnęła. – No, nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie – nalegał, unosząc prawą brew.

Podniosła się z klęczek i wzięła kakao. Wąchając aromat napoju, powędrowała do łóżka, na którym wygodnie się rozłożyła i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, zachęcając brata, by położył się przy niej. Ian spełnił życzenie siostry i po chwili oboje leżeli na czerwonym łóżku.

– Wiesz, siostra, tyle czasu się nie widzieliśmy, a mam wciąż wrażenie, jakbyśmy się rozstali wczoraj – powiedział nagle Ian.

Hermiona przekręciła się na bok i położyła głowę na dłoni, by móc lepiej obserwować brata.

– Też mam takie wrażenie. To pewnie nasza krew rozpoznaje siebie i lansuje w mózgach – poważnie oświadczyła, stukając go po głowie, a on parsknął. – O, u ciebie niczego nie ma w środku – stwierdziła zdziwiona, uśmiechając się wrednie. – Jak to możliwe, że jednak stałeś się prawnikiem? – Pokręciła głową z udawanym niedowierzaniem.

On tylko złapał ją za rękę i, odrzuciwszy pusty kubek na skraj miękkiego łóżka, zaczął się z nią siłować. Hermiona zapiszczała i zaczęła się śmiać.

– A co to za wredna _singe_4 się z ciebie zrobiła? – spytał z uśmiechem na ustach. Po chwili z powodu swej siły znalazł się nad nią.

– Widzę, że na siłkę też chodziłeś – rzekła z uśmiechem. – Kiedyś z łatwością wygrywałam.

– Nie _wygrywałaś_, tylko _dawałem_ ci wygrać. To jest różnica, _chérie_ – odrzekł, puszczając jej ręce i ocierając łzy rozbawienia. – Co za piękne czasy. Fajnie tak wrócić do domu i nie musieć się przejmować tym, co będzie – wyznał, siadając po turecku i bawiąc się włosami, które sięgały mu już za uszy. Miały karmelowy kolor, przez który gdzieniegdzie przebijały się jaśniejsze pasma, najwyraźniej od słońca.

– Takiemu to dobrze. Ja za trzy tygodnie wracam do szkoły – mruknęła niby niezadowolona.

– Cóż to za czary rzucono na ciebie? Od kiedy nie chcesz się uczyć? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Ty, a może masz gorączkę – powiedział, przykładając wierzch dłoni do jej czoła. – Nie, temperatura w normie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i strąciła rękę brata.

– Nie to, że nie chcę się uczyć, ale nie mam zbytnio ochoty wracać na lekcje – wyjaśniła. – Tęsknię za przyjaciółmi, ale zobaczę się z nimi za tydzień. A, właśnie, chcesz pójść ze mną na Pokątną? – zaproponowała ciekawa, czy się zgodzi. Nigdy nie był z nią na zakupach. Kiedy wybierała się pierwszy raz do Hogwartu, zaraz po otrzymaniu listu na początku wakacji pojechała z rodzicami zaopatrzyć się w potrzebne rzeczy, Ian wrócił dopiero w sierpniu, gdy miała już wszystko.

Ianowi zaiskrzyły się oczy.

– Serio weźmiesz starego brata do _magicznego_ miejsca? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział magii, bo Hermionie przecież nie można było czarować w domu i zżerała go ciekawość przed poznaniem nowego. – Nie będziesz się mnie wstydziła przed _compains_5?

Pokręciła głową, ciesząc się, że brat tak żywo zareagował. Prawie jak dziecko, któremu obiecano upragnioną zabawkę.

– Co do moich _compains_, pewna Ginny bardzo chciałaby cię poznać. Tyle o tobie opowiadałam, że wprost nie może się doczekać – oznajmiła, puszczając mu oczko.

– Oo, czyżbyś chciała mnie zeswatać? – spytał podejrzliwie, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. – Tylko uprzedź ją, że ma nie próbować na mnie swoich czarów, Herm – pacnął ją ręką w kolano.

– Niee, nie chcę cię swatać…

– Ooch – przerwał jej dźwiękiem niezadowolenia. – A już miałem nadzieję na miły romansik.

Hermiona parsknęła, po czym kontynuowała:

– … ona ma chłopaka i jest z nim bardzo szczęśliwa.

Ian udał, że wzdycha z zawodem.

– No tak, co się jakaś pojawia, to zajęta.

– A ja myślałam, że cierpisz po rozstaniu z Sophie – podpuściła go sprytnie, chcąc się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o końcu ich związku.

Ian spojrzał na nią uważnie swoimi miodowymi oczami – ona odziedziczyła bursztynowe oczy po tacie, on swoje po mamie.

– Wziąłem do serca radę taty – powiedział spokojnie, rozkładając się ponownie na łóżku i zakładając ręce za głowę.

– Tę o wyciąganiu wniosków? – spytała, kiwając głową w zamyśleniu.

– Mhm – przytaknął z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Kiedy ci o niej powiedział?

– Jak byłem chyba w twoim wieku i przyszedłem do niego smutny po przegranym meczu koszykówki – odpowiedział, z powrotem patrząc na nią uważnie. – Wtedy usłyszałem pamiętny wykład i słowa, które kazał…

– …zapamiętać, żeby przekazać swoim dzieciom – dokończyła za niego, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Tak, mi powiedział o tym rok temu, zanim pojechałam do domu znajomego. To było miłe, takie dziedzictwo Grangerów, co nie? – spojrzała na niego, bawiąc się palcami.

– Taak. Tylko najpierw trzeba mieć z kim spłodzić te dzieci – zaśmiał się.

– Co wraca nas do pytania o Sophie. Co się stało? – uparcie drążyła temat.

– Nie odpuścisz, co? – spytał z uśmiechem. Kiedy zobaczył, jak kręci głową z uśmiechem, parsknął i odparł: – Zaszła w ciążę.

Hermiona zrobiła oczy jak galeony.

– Będę ciocią? – spytała z radością, po czym natychmiast zmarszczyła brwi. – Ej, ale nie rozstalibyście się, gdyby to było twoje dziecko, więc…

Ian przytaknął.

– Tak, zdradziła mnie – wypowiedział słowa, które miała na końcu języka.

– A to suka – wymamrotała Hermiona.

Ian parsknął.

– Dobrze mi z nią było, ale skoro wybrała Fabiena, niech im się powodzi. Mimo wszystkiego rozstaliśmy się w dobrych stosunkach. Mam jeszcze do niej trochę żalu, ale za jakiś czas pewnie mi przejdzie. – Wzruszył ramionami. Grzywka opadła mu na oczy.

– Nie rozumiem cię. Jak można utrzymywać _dobry_ kontakt z kimś, kto cię zdradzał? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

– Racja, zrobiła źle i pewnie nie przyznałaby się do tego, gdyby nie ta ciąża. A może rzuciłaby mnie później? Za radą taty przemyślałem i stwierdziłem, że lepiej teraz niż potem. Skoro tak się stało, widocznie ona nie jest mi pisana – powiedział z uśmiechem, a Hermiona uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem. Nie sądziła, że jej brat wierzy w przeznaczenie. – W końcu tego kwiatu jest pół światu – zakończył radośnie.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może masz rację.

– Pewnie, że ją mam – poprawił siostrę.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i rzekła:

– Dobra, brat, miło było, dzięki za kakao – skłoniła głowę, a on się uśmiechnął – ale teraz zmykaj do siebie. Mama zapowiedziała, że idziemy jutro całą rodziną na basen, więc muszę się wyspać. Już widzę, jak mnie będziesz podtapiał, więc trzeba mieć siłę, żeby ci uciekać – powiedziała i pokazała mu język.

– Nie ma za co, Herm.

Ian podniósł się z łóżka i skierował do drzwi. Odwrócił się jeszcze i powiedział:

– Już nie mogę się doczekać soboty, kiedy poznam twoich znajomych i zobaczę magię. Dzięki – rzekł z wdzięcznością, uśmiechnął się radośnie i puścił jej oczko, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Hermiona westchnęła i klapnęła plecami na łóżko. Pomyślała, że także nie może doczekać się soboty.

1 mój przyjacielu  
2 śliczna kobieta  
3 kochanie  
4 małpa  
5 kumple


	4. Rozdział 4

_**Betowała: Krystaliczna**_

_**Rozdział 4**_

Sobota przyszła prędzej, niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać. Hermionę obudziły wpadające do pokoju promienie słońca. Otworzyła leniwie oczy i przeciągnęła się, głośno ziewając. Wyskoczyła z łóżka i pognała do łazienki.

Na dół zeszła już ubrana. Prowadzona radosnymi rozmowami rodziców i brata zawitała do kuchni, po której rozchodził się cudowny aromat świeżo parzonej kawy.

– Któż to wstał o takiej porze? – zagaił pan Granger, wstawiając czajnik z wodą i szykując kubek. – Kawa czy herbata?

Hermiona usiadła z westchnieniem za stołem i oparła brodę na rękach.

– Poproszę herbatę.

– Już się robi – odpowiedział, podając jej koszyczek z bułkami.

Przez chwilę było słychać powolne przeżuwanie i dźwięk sztućców uderzających o talerzyki. Ciszę przerwał gwizd czajnika. Pan Granger zerwał się z miejsca i zalał herbatę, po czym postawił ją przed córką.

– Jak mówiłam, zanim przyszłaś, Hermiono – zaczęła pani Granger, trzymając w ręce bułkę z twarożkiem i szczypiorkiem – postanowiliśmy z tatą, że skoro bierzesz ze sobą Iana, my jesteśmy zbędni. Razem sobie poradzicie.

Hermiona spojrzała na brata, a następnie na mamę.

– Ian później sam będzie wracał z Pokątnej? – spytała zaskoczona. – Przecież wiecie, że od razu po zakupach jadę do Weasleyów.

– A co zrobisz z kufrem? Weźmiesz ze sobą i będziesz taszczyła przez cały dzień? – zażartował jej ojciec, unosząc lewą brew.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i wzięła kęs bułki.

– No to co mądrego wymyśliliście? – zapytała zrezygnowana i napiła się herbaty.

Pan Granger się uśmiechnął i sięgnął po coś leżącego na szafce.

– Dziś rano, kiedy się obudziliśmy, czekała w naszej sypialni sowa z listem. Państwo Weasleyowie poinformowali nas, że jeśli na Pokątną wybierzesz się tylko z Ianem, później wezmą was na obiad do siebie i wieczorem deportatują się z nim tutaj i przy okazji wezmą twój kufer – wyjaśnił, marszcząc brwi i machając listem trzymanym w dłoni. – Nie mam tylko pojęcia, skąd wiedzieli, że Ian też tam jedzie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

– Nie „deportatują" tylko „deportują", tatku – poprawiła ojca, wciąż się śmiejąc. – A co do ich wiedzy, pisałam Ginny w tygodniu, że Ian też będzie, bo pytała się, co słychać i tak jakoś napomknęłam – zakończyła, wzruszając ramionami.

Ian parsknął.

– Ta Ginny, z którą chciałaś mnie zeswatać? – spytał łobuzersko.

– Z nikim nie chciałam cię zeswatać, braciszku, to ty miałeś taką chorą nadzieję – sprostowała, wracając do rozmowy sprzed tygodnia i pokazując mu język.

– Czemu chorą? – zapytał oburzony.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała:

– Ona jest od ciebie prawie dziesięć lat młodsza, myślisz, że oszalałaby na twoim punkcie? – zakpiła. – Poza tym, jak wspomniałam wcześniej, Ginny ma wspaniałego chłopaka.

– Słońce, czyżbyś zapomniała, że twój tata jest ode mnie starszy o dziewięć lat? – spytała pani Granger, na co Ian posłał siostrze spojrzenie pełne wyższości.

– Oj, mamo, ja próbuję go odgonić od mojej przyjaciółki, a ty go jeszcze na nią nasyłasz – powiedziała z wyrzutem scenicznym szeptem, co wywołało śmiech męskiej części rodziny.

– Może poznam jakąś miłą czarownicę? – zażartował, pukając się palcem po brodzie w zamyśleniu. – Wtedy nie tylko ty w rodzinie miałabyś magiczne moce, Herm.

Hermiona prychnęła i upiła łyk herbaty.

– Wracając do Ginny – rzekła i wyszczerzyła się radośnie – chciałabym zobaczyć, jak radzisz sobie z szóstką jej starszych braci.

Zaśmiała się, widząc jego minę kompletnego szoku.

– Sz-szóstką? – wydukał zdziwiony. Widząc potaknięcie siostry, spytał: – I pani Weasley ich wszystkich wychowała? Tyle dzieci?

– Oczywiście – odparła Hermiona. – Teraz w Hogwarcie zostali tylko Ginny i Ron, reszta już pracuje. Pani Weasley naprawdę trzyma rygor w domu pełnym niegdyś facetów. Obecnie tylko ona, pan Weasley, Ginny i Ron mieszkają z nimi. Fred i George, bliźniacy, mają mieszkanko na Pokątnej, gdzie prowadzą sklep z magicznymi dowcipami. – Zobaczywszy, jak błyszczą mu oczy, pomyślała: _Mężczyzna w pewnym stopniu na zawsze pozostanie małym dzieckiem_.

– Muszę to zobaczyć, siostra – oświadczył. – Nie ma szans, żebym, będąc na Pokątnej, nie odwiedził sklepu twoich znajomych.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

– Zobaczymy, zobaczymy.

– Żadne „zobaczymy", tylko ja cię tam zaciągnę siłą, jeśli nie będziesz chciała iść po dobroci – powiedział i napiął mięśnie ramion. Jego biała koszulka ładnie opięła się na umięśnionym ramieniu.

– Chyba podczas pobytu na studiach często chodziłeś na siłownię, Ian – powiedziała pani Granger, po czym upiła kawy ze swojej ulubionej białej filiżanki w czarne nutki.

Syn spojrzał na nią i błysnął uśmiechem.

– Mamo, prawnik nie tylko musi mieć niezłe gadane. On musi jeszcze utrzymywać świetną formę – stwierdził.

Pan Granger pokiwał głową i poklepał się po brzuchu.

– Chyba dentystów to nie dotyczy, skarbie? – zwrócił się do żony.

Ona podeszła do niego i, ucałowawszy go w policzek, przycisnęła do piersi.

– Według mnie zawsze świetnie wyglądasz, Georgie – powiedziała pieszczotliwie, a on uśmiechnął się do niej. – W końcu ty też chodzisz na siłownię.

– Właśnie, wyglądasz lepiej niż większość mężczyzn w twoim wieku – stwierdziła Hermiona.

Była to prawda. Pan Granger, mimo swoich pięćdziesięciu siedmiu lat na karku, trzymał się bardzo dobrze, co zawdzięczał siłowni, na którą uczęszczał trzy razy w tygodniu. Chodził tam już od ponad piętnastu lat wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Paulem. Razem stanowili ciekawy okaz wśród dwudziesto- i trzydziestolatków. Kiedyś oni także byli tacy młodzi i chcieliby zachować jędrne ciała jak najdłużej, co niejednokrotnie powtarzali kolegom z siłowni. Po tym wyjaśnieniu młodsi mężczyźni kiwali głową w zrozumieniu i przechodzili na inne tematy.

– Dobra, zbierajmy się, _chérie_, bo już prawie dziewiąta, a dojazd trochę nam zajmie – oznajmił Ian, podnosząc się z krzesełka.

– Już, już – powiedziała Hermiona, biorąc ostatni kęs bułki z dżemem.

Wyszykowali się, Gryfonka upewniła się, że ma przy sobie różdżkę, wzięła pieniądze, które miała zamiar wymienić u Gringotta, dostali po buziaku od mamy i zamówili taksówkę. Podróż zajęła im trochę czasu i zanim stanęli nieopodal Dziurawego Kotła, było za dziesięć dziesiąta. Ian zapłacił taksówkarzowi niemałą sumkę i wygramolili się z samochodu.

– No, _chérie_, gdzie to tajne przejście, o którym tak mi opowiadałaś? – zapytał z dziecięcą radością, zacierając dłonie z podekscytowania.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i wskazała na obskurną witrynę.

– Chodź – złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. – Tylko nie piszcz jak małe dziecko – uprzedziła, odwracając się do niego twarzą i puszczając mu oczko. – Pamiętaj, że jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem.

Ian prychnął.

– Spoko luz, Herm. Wiem, jak powinien zachowywać się poważny prawnik – powiedział i wyszczerzył się do niej. Odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem.

Weszli do knajpy i od razu poczuła się bliżej swojego świata. Uśmiechnięta obserwowała błyszczące oczy i obracającą się we wszystkich kierunkach głowę brata.

– Wow – wyszeptał. – To niesamowite – rzekł już głośniej i spojrzał na nią. – Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się czegoś… mniej magicznego.

Hermiona parsknęła i skierowała się do zaułku prowadzącego na Pokątną. Kiedy wyciągnęła różdżkę i wystukała odpowiednią sekwencję cegieł, Ian zafascynowany wpatrywał się w formujące się przejście.

Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się aleja zapełniona ludźmi poubieranymi w różnokolorowe szaty i niosącymi przeróżne rzeczy – począwszy od kociołków, na klatkach ze zwierzętami skończywszy. Weszli na ulicę, a przejście za nimi znów zmieniło się w ceglany mur.

– Umówiłam się z Weasleyami w księgarni, jeszcze zostało mi trochę galeonów. Na książki powinno wystarczyć. Później pójdziemy do Gringotta i wymienię mugolskie pieniądze.

Ian kiwnął głową i ruszył za siostrą.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak ci zazdroszczę, że jesteś czarownicą – wyznał, przyglądając się z uśmiechem mężczyźnie próbującemu wytłumaczyć na oko sześcioletniemu synkowi, że nie może teraz wsiąść na miotełkę dla dzieci. Niestety nic to nie dało i malec wskoczył na nową zabawkę. Zdążył ulecieć jakieś dziesięć stóp, zanim ojciec za pomocą różdżki przywołał miotłę do siebie. Mina dzieciaka mówiła, że było warto, nawet jeśli dostanie teraz niezłą reprymendę.

– Sama sobie zazdroszczę – zażartowała. – Chciałabym, żebyś i ty był czarodziejem, Ian. Fajnie by było mieć magicznego brata, który wiedziałby, o czym mówię. – Westchnęła. – Z rodzicami nie mogę porozmawiać na wszystkie tematy, bo po prostu nie rozumieją, choć się starają – powiedziała i, uśmiechając się, spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku. – Wyobrażasz sobie, że mama kupiła sobie kilka podręczników o magicznym świecie i nawet przeczytała ze mną _Historię Hogwartu_ w tamtym roku?

Ian zaśmiał się.

– Chyba ten głód wiedzy mamy po niej – zażartował i szturchnął ją łokciem w bok. Hermiona mu oddała i zaśmiali się oboje.

– Jesteśmy – rzekła, otwierając drzwi księgarni.

Weszli do środka i Hermiona od razu zauważyła rude czupryny Weasleyów i czarną Harry'ego. Ginny, gdy ją zobaczyła, rzuciła z dużym impetem swoje podręczniki Ronowi w ramiona, aż się pod nim ugięły kolana, i podbiegła do niej z uśmiechem. Ron oddał książki swojemu tacie i razem z Harrym przeszli do innego działu.

– Gin! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, przytulając przyjaciółkę. – Poznaj Iana – powiedziała, kiedy się od siebie odsunęły.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Cześć, Ginny – przywitał się Ian, z uśmiechem na ustach wyciągając rękę w jej stronę.

– Cześć, Ian. Miło mi cię poznać, Hermiona wiele o tobie opowiadała – wyrzuciła z uśmiechem, ściskając jego dłoń. – Chodźcie, mama już wybrała podręczniki dla ciebie i zajęła kolejkę – zwróciła się do przyjaciółki i pociągnęła ją za rękę.

Ruszyli za Weasleyówną. Po przywitaniu się z państwem Weasley, którzy stali w kolejce, podeszli do chłopaków.

– Harry! Ron! – Hermiona przytuliła ich, oni odwzajemnili uścisk i radośnie się uśmiechnęli.

– Cześć, Hermiono!

– Ty musisz być bratem naszej Herm, prawda? – powiedział Harry, zwracając się do nieznanego im mężczyzny.

Ian wyszczerzył się i wyciągnął dłoń.

– Ian, miło was poznać. – Wymienili imiona i uściski rąk. – A Herm jest jeszcze moja, pamiętajcie – powiedział, przyciągając do siebie siostrę i puszczając chłopakom oczko, na co Hermiona wywróciła oczami i prychnęła z uśmiechem, a Ginny, Ron i Harry się zaśmiali.

– Harry, od kiedy jesteś w Norze? – spytała Hermiona, zwracając się do przyjaciela.

– Jakoś od miesiąca – wyznał, wzruszając ramionami i lekko się uśmiechając. – Dursleyowie przeszli małą przemianę w tym roku. O, idą państwo Weasley.

Ian spojrzał zdziwiony na siostrę.

– A gdzie mają kupione książki? – spytał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Przenieśli je zaklęciem do domu – wyjaśniła.

Ian zagwizdał.

– No, proszę, jacy wygodni – podsumował, co wywołało śmiech obecnych.

– Pani Weasley, ile mam oddać za książki? – spytała Hermiona.

– Najpierw chodźmy do Gringotta, później się rozliczymy, Hermiono – odpowiedziała jej z uśmiechem. – A może już byliście?

– Nie, jeszcze nie.

Zatem wybrali się do banku, gdzie Hermiona wymieniła mugolskie pieniądze na czarodziejskie, a Harry i państwo Weasleyowie odwiedzili swoje skrytki.

Kiedy byli przy skrytce Harry'ego, Ian zauważył bogactwa, które wręcz stamtąd wypływały. Odciągnął siostrę na bok.

– Herm, czy to normalne, że czarodzieje mają tyle pieniędzy? – spytał półgębkiem, tak, że tylko ona go usłyszała.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i cicho odparła:

– Rodzice Harry'ego zostawili mu niezłą fortunę, kiedy zginęli. Państwo Weasley, na przykład, nie są bogaci – wyjaśniała bratu. – Można powiedzieć, że są wręcz biedni w porównaniu do Harry'ego. Jednak to nie umniejsza ich radości życia i naprawdę miłego usposobienia, zgodzisz się ze mną, prawda? – Spojrzała na niego uważnie, mrużąc oczy.

Ian uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

– Prawda, prawda. Wiesz, że z tą miną wyglądasz jak mama? – odpowiedział, szczerząc się wesoło.

– Taak? A teraz kogo ci przypominam? – spytała z uśmiechem, a po chwili zmieniła wyraz twarzy.

Nadal mu się przyglądała, lecz teraz zamiast zmrużonych oczu, otworzyła je szeroko i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

Ian zaśmiał się szczerze.

– Wykapany tata, _chérie_! – wykrzyknął, łapiąc ją w objęcia i pakując do wagonika, który ruszył w górę. Hermiona pacnęła go ręką po głowie i uśmiechnęła się. Ginny na ten widok wyszczerzyła się radośnie. – Trochę mi niedobrze, tutaj bardziej trzęsie niż na kolejkach górskich w Disneylandzie – powiedział, odchylając się na oparcie i głęboko oddychając.

– Byłeś w Disneylandzie? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry. – Zawsze myślałem, że chodzą tam same dzieci.

Ian uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jak robiłem aplikację i materiał na egzaminy miałem opanowany, zostawało mi dużo czasu wolnego. Sophie kiedyś namówiła mnie na Disneyland i nie żałuję, bo było fantastycznie – wyjaśnił, mocno trzymając się fotela. – Ale tamto _est zéro_1 przy tym wagoniku.

– Mógłbyś nie wstawiać francuszczyzny w swoje wypowiedzi, kiedy nie rozmawiasz ze mną lub rodzicami? Nie wszyscy władają tym językiem, Ian – upomniała brata Hermiona, widząc zdziwione miny przyjaciół i pani Weasley. Pan Weasley spotkał w holu banku dawnego znajomego i wolał z nim porozmawiać, zostawiając pobór pieniędzy żonie.

Ian zrobił skruszoną minę.

– _Excusez-moi__2_… znaczy, przepraszam – poprawił się, lekko czerwieniejąc.

Ta mała gafa wywołała falę śmiechu wśród osób przebywających w wagoniku.

– Zatem uczyłeś się w Paryżu? – zagaiła pani Weasley. – Co konkretnie robiłeś?

– Wydział prawa sorbońskiego. W tym roku zdałem aplikację adwokacką i od października mam zamiar wrócić do Francji, żeby tam pracować.

– Wow, fajnie masz – stwierdziła Ginny, wysiadając z wagonika, który właśnie przywiózł ich na górę. Reszta poszła jej śladem i już po chwili szli ulicą po resztę zakupów, zgarniając po drodze pana Weasleya.

Po trzech godzinach usilnych poszukiwań wszelkich potrzebnych do szkoły rzeczy, wreszcie mieli wszystko. Właśnie szykowali się do powrotu, kiedy pani Weasley krzyknęła:

– Arturze!

– Tak, Molly? – spytał znad swoich okularów.

– Miałeś mi o czymś przypomnieć – powiedziała srogo, biorąc się pod boki.

– Ee… – Pan Weasley podrapał się po łysinie. – Nie przypo…

– Arturze! – Żona wpadła mu w słowo. – W co ty się ubierzesz na kolację do Millesów? Mieliśmy kupić ci szatę!

– No, tak… teraz sobie przypominam – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do żony.

– Och, poczekajcie tutaj, zaraz wracamy – rzekła, łapiąc męża pod ramię i ciągnąc w stronę sklepu.

Ginny i Hermiona spojrzały na siebie.

– Zaraz, to znaczy za jakieś pół godziny – powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Co znaczy, że mamy trochę czasu dla siebie. Kto idzie do sklepu ze sprzętem quidditcha? – zapytała i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnęła Harry'ego i Rona za sobą. Zdążyli tylko krzyknąć:

– Za pół godziny w tym miejscu!

Pomachała im z uśmiechem, odwracając się do brata.

– Co oni widzą w tym quidditchu? – spytał Ian. – Piłka nożna czy siatkówka jest o wiele ciekawsza.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Opowiadała Ianowi o quidditchu. Nawet dała mu książkę do przeczytania, ale jak widać, jego również ten sport nie interesował.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Mieliśmy skoczyć do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli – powiedział, uśmiechając się cwaniacko.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Złapała go pod rękę i ruszyli w stronę sklepu bliźniaków.

– Wiesz, _chérie_, jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny, że mnie tu zabrałaś – powiedział, cmokając ją w policzek.

– _De rien_3 – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem.

– Miło cię widzieć, Granger. – Usłyszała i odwróciła się w stronę przybysza. Gdy zobaczyła, kto za nią idzie, ścisnęła Iana za ramię.

– Patrz, nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o tobie, Malfoy – odparła. – Jesteś tutaj sam? Rodzice cię puścili? – spytała zdziwiona.

Malfoyowie nigdy nie pozwalali Draco chodzić nigdzie samemu. Zawsze w jego towarzystwie był albo ojciec, albo matka.

Draco skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Nie powinno cię to obchodzić – odburknął. Widać było, że nie chce o tym mówić. – Może przedstawisz mnie swojemu towarzyszowi? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

Gdy szedł ulicą, nie interesował się ludźmi, których mijał. Jednak kiedy usłyszał zwroty w języku francuskim, od razu zwróciło to jego uwagę. Mało czarodziejów znało ten język, zwykle posługiwali się angielskim, a kiedy wyjeżdżali za granicę, rzucali na siebie czar tłumaczący. Tylko nieliczni doceniali piękno tego języka i nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy zobaczył, że to Granger rozmawia po francusku z jakimś starszym kolesiem, który ją całował. Pierwszą myślą, która przebiegła mu przez głowę było: _Ona zna francuski?_, drugą: _Przecież jest z Krumem. _Tę ostatnią informację miał z plotek rozsianych po Hogwarcie. Widać, przez dwa miesiące dużo się zmieniło nie tylko w jego życiu. Nie mógł przejść obok nich obojętnie, zaintrygował go ten facet. Co on takiego w niej widział? Przecież to przemądrzała przyjaciółeczka Pottera.

Ian spojrzał pytająco na siostrę, a ona westchnęła.

– Ian, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, Ian. Zadowolony? – Spojrzała pytająco na Ślizgona.

On tylko kiwnął głową i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Iana.

– Miło poznać – powiedział Malfoy.

– Mnie również. – Ian odwzajemnił gest. – Znacie się ze szkoły?

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

– Tak. Niestety – odpowiedziała, patrząc hardo w oczy Malfoya.

Malfoy prychnął.

– Oj, Granger, nie przesadzaj. Nie jest tak źle – wyszczerzył się do niej chytrze.

Zmarszczyła brwi. _Co on kombinuje?_, przeszło jej przez myśl.

– Nie powiesz mi, że nasza znajomość oscyluje na stopie koleżeńskiej? – zakpiła, przypatrując mu się uważnie.

– Odkąd Złoty Chłopiec stał się jeszcze bardziej „złoty", pomyślałem, że może nie jesteście tacy źli – powiedział lekko, wzruszając ramionami i uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Hermiona otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

– Żartowałem, Granger. Ale zrobiłaś minę! – zaśmiał się gardłowo. – Chyba nie myślałaś, że zakumpluję się z Potterem i Wiewiórem?

Prychnęła.

– Bardzo śmieszne, Malfoy – odburknęła. – Chodź, Ian, mamy dużo do zwiedzenia.

– O co ci chodzi, _mec_4? – spytał Malfoya. – Najpierw udajesz miłego, żeby później wyzywać przyjaciół _mon chérie_? – Zmarszczył brwi. – Masz coś nie tak z głową?

– Jesteś Francuzem? – Malfoy najwyraźniej zignorował przytyki Iana, chcąc się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tajemniczym Ianie. – Imię masz angielskie, akcentu też nie posiadasz…

Ian prychnął.

– Nie, nie jestem Francuzem. Uczyłem się tam – wyjaśnił.

Malfoy powoli przytaknął.

– Wszystko jasne… A kiedy poznaliście się z Granger? – drążył dalej.

Hermiona wydała odgłos zniecierpliwienia.

– Chodź już, bo zaraz musimy wracać – przypomniała bratu. – A nie chcę marnować swojego czasu na Malfoya. Żegnam – powiedziała i odwróciła się od Ślizgona, ciągnąc za sobą brata.

Draco zdążył tylko pożegnać się z nowym znajomym i już ich nie było. _Dziwna parka_, pomyślał, _i żeby były uczeń Beauxbatons spotykał się z Granger? Gdzie ona go poznała?_ Potrząsnął głową, żeby wyrzucić z niej Gryfonkę oraz Iana, i ruszył do Apteki, gdzie umówił się z Blaise'em.

– Co to za bubek? – spytał Ian, kiedy odeszli na tyle daleko, że Malfoy ich nie słyszał.

– Taki jeden – wymamrotała. – Od początku szkoły mamy z nim problem, a raczej Harry i Ron ma, co zdążyłeś zauważyć. Ale w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat jakby się uspokoił.

– Ciebie to nie dotyczy? – spytał, unosząc brew i uważnie przyglądając się siostrze.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok.

– Kiedyś przyłożyłam mu z pięści w nos – wyznała, unosząc głowę. Na jej twarzy zobaczył wyraz zniesmaczenia. – Nie jestem z tego dumna, ale prosił się o to.

Ian zagwizdał.

– No, no, jaka agresywna. Myślałem, że bijesz tylko mnie – zażartował. Jego słowa wywołały uśmiech na jej twarzy, o co mu chodziło.

– Dobra, zejdźmy z tematu Malfoya, bo zepsuje mi dzień – powiedziała, otwierając drzwi do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. – Witaj w królestwie żartownisiów, Ian. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Weszli do sklepu, gdzie – jak zwykle – był spory ruch. Ian rozglądał się oczarowany wszędobylskimi konfetti, latającymi stworzonkami strzelającymi klientom w twarz malinową gumą, samolocikami z papieru, z których sypały się fioletowe iskry oraz wieloma innymi rzeczami.

Po krótkiej chwili pojawiły się przed nimi dwie rude czupryny, których identyczni właściciele szczerzyli się do nich szeroko.

– Witaj, Hermioneczko! – wykrzyknęli, po czym zgnietli w mocnym uścisku. – Jak my się za tobą stęskniliśmy!

Hermiona zaśmiała się i, kiedy wypuścili ją z objęć, wskazała na towarzysza.

– Fred, George, poznajcie mojego brata, Iana – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Miło poznać, jestem Fred – rzekł bliźniak po ich prawej, potrząsając wyciągniętą dłonią Iana. – A to jest…

– …George, również miło mi cię poznać – wtrącił się w słowo brata drugi Weasley. – Potrafię się przedstawić, Fred. – Spojrzał na brata z błyskiem w oku.

– Patrz, tyle lat żyjemy razem, a ja jeszcze się nie domyśliłem – oświadczył Fred, wznosząc dłonie do góry. – Merlinie, czemu mi tak utrudniasz życie? – powiedział z niby wyrzutem, spoglądając w sufit sklepu, na którym wił sieć ogromny, różowy pająk. A może to była pajęczyca?

Ian zaśmiał się.

– Mówili prawdę o tym, że nie potraficie być poważni – stwierdził, sięgając po cukierka wyglądającego jak toffi. – Sprzedajecie tu też słodycze?

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się chytrze.

– Oczywiście, samymi zabawkami… – zaczął George.

– …nie utrzymamy tego wszystkiego – dokończył Fred.

Hermiona parsknęła i wyrwała z ręki brata cukierek.

– Nie słuchaj ich. To nie są zwykłe słodycze, tylko magicznie ulepszone. Może ci się coś stać, kiedy je zjesz – uprzedziła brata, podrzucając toffi w ręce. – Ten tu co robi?

– Nic takiego – odrzekł George.

– Tylko śmiejesz się, aż to utraty tchu – dodał z uśmiechem Fred.

Hermiona spojrzała na nich poważnym wzrokiem.

– Ktoś może przez to udusić się ze śmiechu! – powiedziała karcąco.

– Czyż to nie zabawne? – spytał Ian.

– I ty też? Merlinie, z kim ja żyję… – wydusiła ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Cała trójka mężczyzn zaśmiała się, widząc jej minę.

– Spokojnie, Hermionko, tak naprawdę powoduje łaskotki. Trwają dotąd, póki nie połkniesz toffika albo go nie wyplujesz. Nie ma szans na udławienie – chyba że ktoś jest tak mądry, żeby próbować połknąć go, kiedy rozśmieszy go jeszcze coś innego, ale za taką głupotę nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności – wyjaśnił Fred.

Gryfonka spojrzała na słodycz z niepewnością i odłożyła go na miejsce. Zerknęła na sufit i parsknęła.

– Co jest? – spytał zaciekawiony Ian i podążył za wzrokiem siostry. – Jak udało wam się przemienić tego pająka?

– To, drodzy Grangerowie, jest Dolores – powiedzieli i wyszczerzyli zęby, a Hermiona parsknęła po raz drugi. – Spokojnie, nie jest prawdziwa. Taka mała iluzja.

– Jak wpadliście na ten genialny pomysł? – spytała podekscytowana Grangerówna. – Czemu akurat pająk?

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie.

– Mów, Fred. – George kiwnął na brata.

– Dobra – przytaknął. – Wiecie, jak mieliśmy kiedyś szlaban u kochanej profesor Umbridge, na jej obrzydliwie różowym biureczku pojawił się mały pajączek. Kiedy ropucha go zobaczyła, zaczęła wrzeszczeć, jak opętana, uderzając w to niewinne stworzonko swoim różowym notesikiem – powiedział. – Ciekawy jestem, jak ona dodawała pająki do eliksirów w szkole?

– To musiało być widowiskowe, chłopcy, gratuluję pomysłu – rzekł uśmiechnięty Ian. – Co ciekawego jeszcze macie? Chciałbym coś u was zakupić, wiecie, taka pamiątka po dzisiejszym dniu.

Bliźniacy byli zachwyceni nowym klientem.

Żywo opowiadali mu o swoich produktach i jak to się stało, że otworzyli sklep. Po dziesięciu minutach wyszli z Magicznych Dowcipów obładowani torbami pełnymi różnorakich zabawek. Skierowali się na miejsce, w którym mieli spotkać się z resztą ich towarzyszy.

Transport za pomocą teleportacji łącznej trwał szybko. Znaleźli się prosto na podwórku Nory. Ron z Harrym oprowadzili Iana po domu i okolicach, podczas gdy dziewczęta nakrywały do stołu, a pani Weasley przygotowywała obiad.

Chłopcy weszli do kuchni.

– … i wtedy on obraził Hagrida, naszego przyjaciela, który pracuje w Hogwarcie jako gajowy – wyjaśnił Ron – a Herm zamachnęła się i…jeb go w nos! Malfoy zapiszczał jak dziewczyna i uciekł ze swoimi przygłupami – opowiadał dalej, żywo gestykulując.

– Widać, że miała wprawę – powiedział i wyszczerzył się do siostry Ian. – Kiedy była młodsza, tata zapisał ją na kurs samoobrony dla dzieci – wyjaśnił.

Pani Weasley zawołała męża i kiedy w końcu zasiedli wszyscy przy stole, Hermiona powiedziała:

– Wracając do Malfoya, to spotkaliśmy go z Ianem na Pokątnej. Dziwne, że chodził sam, zawsze byli przy nim rodzice – wypowiedziała na głos wcześniejszą myśl.

– To ty nic nie wiesz? – spytała zdziwiona Ginny.

– Nie wiem o czym?

– Ojca Malfoya zamknęli w Azkabanie i teraz mieszka tylko z matką – wyjaśnił przyjaciółce Harry.

_Dlatego nie chciał o tym nic mówić…_, przeszło jej przez myśl.

– Ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego Narcyza Malfoy pozwoliła synowi samemu chodzić po Pokątnej – drążyła.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tego ja też nie wiem i jakoś nie bardzo mnie to interesuje – oznajmił, nabijając na widelec klopsika.

Po zjedzonym obiedzie zasiedli do gry w eksplodującego durnia, Ianowi bardzo spodobał się ten rodzaj rozrywki i chciał zagrać ze wszystkimi po kolei. Co z tego, że przegrywał, skoro bawił się wspaniale? Później pan Weasley zagaił go o mugolskie rzeczy i, oczywiście uciekając przed czujnym okiem żony, zaprowadził go do swojej szopy, gdzie przetrzymywał różne przedmioty. Bratu Hermiony niesamowicie chciało się śmiać z tego, że dorosły człowiek nie wie tak oczywistych rzeczy o mikserze czy odkurzaczu. Powstrzymywał swoją wesołość – tylko kąciki ust lekko mu drgały – i skrupulatnie tłumaczył zafascynowanemu czarodziejowi to, czego ten chciał się dowiedzieć.

Wieczór szybko nastał i pan Weasley zaproponował odstawić Iana do domu. Po cichu liczył jeszcze na krótką rozmowę z jego rodzicami, ale o tym Molly nie musiała wiedzieć, choć pewnie się domyślała.

– Serdecznie dziękuję za miły dzień – powiedział Ian, zwracając się do wszystkich zebranych. Czekał na pana Weasleya, który musiał jeszcze pognać za potrzebą, jak to określił. Spojrzał na Hermionę. – Dobrze się zachowuj, siostra, i nie pobij Malfoya – rzekł z uśmiechem, puszczając do niej oczko.

– Spokojnie, przypilnuję jej – obiecała ze śmiechem Ginny.

Hermiona również się zaśmiała.

– Trzymaj się i pisz często, braciszku – powiedziała, mocno go przytulając.

– Będę, będę, _chérie_. – Ucałował ją w policzek, po czym, widząc nadchodzącego Artura, zwrócił się do wszystkich: – Miłego roku szkolnego, dzieciaki! – Pomachał im na pożegnanie i zniknęli.

Jak można było przewidzieć, pan Weasley wrócił zadowolony dobrą godzinkę później. Lewitował kufer Hermiony do pokoju Ginny i poszedł na spotkanie z małżonką.

Końcówka wakacji szybko minęła i następnego dnia mieli wyjechać do Hogwartu. Każde z nich nie mogło się już doczekać tego, co przyniesie im nowy rok.

Wrażeń na pewno im nie zabraknie, a przynajmniej niektórym z nich.

1 jest niczym

2 przepraszam

3 nie ma za co

4 koleś


	5. Rozdział 5

_Rozdział 5_

* * *

– Chodźcie! Znalazłem! – krzyknął do nich Ron, samemu pakując się do przedziału.

Harry, Hermiona i Ginny odetchnęli z ulgą i skierowali swoje kroki w stronę przyjaciela. Byli już sfrustrowani chodzeniem po pociągu i odkrywaniu tylko zajętych miejsc. Czy to ich wina, że wpadli na peron prawie spóźnieni? Jakiś dowcipniś przestawił im budziki o godzinę do tyłu. Kiedy już ocknęli się na tyle, by zobaczyć, ile pozostało im czasu, zaczęli biegać po domu w szalonym tempie.

– Ron! Wyłaź z tej łazienki! – wrzeszczała Ginny, waląc pięścią w drewniane drzwi.

Siedział tam z dziesięć minut!

– Uch wychochę! – odkrzyknął jej, po czym usłyszała splunięcie, szum płynącej wody i chwilę później, kiedy unosiła dłoń, żeby jeszcze raz zapukać, drzwi stanęły otworem.

– Tyle czasu tam siedziałeś i nawet się nie ubrałeś? – spytała ze zdziwieniem, przypatrując się niebieskiemu ręcznikowi, który był jego jedynym okryciem.

Spojrzał na nią i przeczesał włosy prawą dłonią. W drugiej trzymał piżamę.

– A co? Jest jakaś reguła mówiąca, że trzeba się koniecznie ubrać za pierwszą wizytą w łazience? – Zasłonił jej wejście do pomieszczenia, przesuwając się za każdym razem, kiedy chciała go minąć.

– Ron – prawie wywarczała – ostrzegam cię.

On tylko się zaśmiał i poczochrał jej włosy, przez co stała się jeszcze bardziej wściekła.

– Och, przesuń się! – krzyknęła, jednocześnie wypychając go ciałem z wejścia do łazienki i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. – Ile to można siedzieć w kiblu! No niepojęte po prostu… – Usłyszał stłumione narzekanie siostry.

– Sama nie jesteś lepsza! – odpowiedział. – Jak czasami wejdziesz to i z pół godziny trzeba czekać, aż jaśnie pani raczy opuścić swoje królestwo!

W odpowiedzi usłyszał głuche uderzenie rzuconego w drzwi kapcia i szum wody.

– Ron, idź się ubrać, bo w takim tempie nie zdążysz zjeść śniadania – uprzedził Harry, który właśnie przechodził obok kumpla, znosząc swój kufer.

Po czterdziestu minutach wszyscy najedzeni i spakowani dotarli na King's Cross. Do odjazdu pociągu pozostało siedem minut, więc biegli jak opętani, potrącając co rusz to jakichś innych pasażerów. Szybko pożegnali się z rodzicami rudzielców, którzy życzyli im miłego roku i dziwnie uśmiechali się, kiedy czworo nastolatków krzyknęło: „Do zobaczenia w święta!".

– Uff, w końcu można spokojnie usiąść – odparł Harry, wchodząc do przedziału i rzucając się na siedzenie. – Cześć, Luno – powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy zauważył niską blondynkę, na której szyi wisiał naszyjnik z kapsli.

– Hej, Harry. Witajcie – zwróciła się do wchodzących dziewcząt. Przywitały się z nią uprzejmie i pogrążyły się w rozmowie o tym, jak minęły im wakacje.

Ron rozsiadł się obok przyjaciela i głęboko westchnął. I znów westchnął. Spojrzał w okno na mijane drzewa i jeszcze raz westchnął.

– Co jest? – Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego.

– Co? – Ron spojrzał na niego i machnął ręką. – Nie, nic.

– I przez takie nic byś wzdychał? – Potter kiwnął mu głową i odwrócił się ciałem w jego stronę. – No mów, przecież cię nie zjem – wyszczerzył się.

Ron parsknął.

– Uważaj, Harry, Ron może zjeść ciebie – wtrąciła Ginny, zerkając na brata z błyskiem w oku. – Nie miał _czasu_ na porządne śniadanie.

– Dałabyś już mi spokój, Gin – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Od rana się ze mnie nabijasz.

Weasleyówna tylko szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

– Sam dałeś mi powód, Ron. Trzeba było lepiej nauczyć się gospodarowania czasem, a nie wszystko robić na ostatnią chwilę – oznajmiła, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Mama dobrze mówiła, żeby spakować się kilka dni wcześniej, ale ty swoje, oczywiście musiałeś się nie posłuchać – wypominała.

– Wiesz, Gin, to taki okaz młodzieńczego buntu – dodała poważnym tonem Hermiona, przekręcając kartkę w czytanej właśnie książce.

– No, może masz rację? – spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. – To znak, że jest nadzieja na dojrzalszego brata – powiedziała, a Ron prychnął, jeszcze bardziej rozwalając się na siedzeniu. Po chwili jej mina zrzedła. – Czekaj, nie ma szans, jeśli Fredowi i George'owi to nie pomogło.

Towarzystwo się zaśmiało.

– Te budziki to pewnie ich sprawka – powiedział Harry.

– Serio? A ja myślałam, że to tata się bawi – powiedziała z sarkazmem, jednak uśmiechając się do Wybrańca.

Harry parsknął.

– Mogło i tak być, Ginny – powiedział, opierając łokieć na podłokietniku. – W końcu bliźniaki po kimś musieli odziedziczyć taką smykałkę do żartów.

Ron udał zamyślonego.

– Zawsze sądziłem, że mają to po braciach mamy. – Postukał się palcem po brodzie. – Może to mama jest takim dowcipnisiem? Dobrze się ukrywała aż do dziś – dodał z uśmiechem.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i pokręciła głową.

– To sprawka bliźniaków, jestem pewna. Widziałam wieczorem, jak wymykają się z Nory poza bariery antyaportacyjne, choć przecież nie było ich na kolacji – wyjaśniła. – Pewnie wpadli tylko, żeby nam zepsuć poranek, dla nich to musiało być świetnym pomysłem.

– Nie pierwszy raz ich kawał śmieszy tylko ich – powiedziała Ginny. – Kiedyś uznali za _prześmieszne_ przyklejenie mi wszystkich mebli do sufitu.

– Ale to _było_ śmieszne! – obruszył się Ron, szeroko się uśmiechając.

Luna zaczęła się śmiać i to tak, aż pociekły jej łzy. Hermiona użyczyła jej chusteczki.

– Dzi-dziękuję, Hermiono – wydukała rozweselona Luna.

Nagle drzwi do przedziału się otworzyły.

– Granger, Weasley, a wy co? Nie macie zamiaru pojawić się na zebraniu prefektów? – spytała Pansy Parkinson, stając w progu.

Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze i szybko zerwała się z miejsca.

– Zupełnie zapomniałam! Ron, jak mogliśmy zapomnieć, że jesteśmy prefektami? Dobra, ty mogłeś, to do ciebie podobne, ale ja? – mówiła, w pośpiechu zakładając wierzchnią szatę na ciuchy i byle jak zawiązując krawat. – Nie mamy czasu na całkowite przebranie, Ronaldzie! – krzyknęła, widząc, że rudzielec ściąga koszulę. – Łap szatę i wychodzimy!

Pansy stała z uśmiechem i obserwowała rozgrywające się widowisko.

– Spoko, Granger, mamy jeszcze pięć minut – wtrąciła, spoglądając na Gryfonkę z rozbawieniem.

Hermiona spiorunowała ją wzrokiem i odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Po co mnie tak straszyłaś? – powiedziała z wyrzutem. – A tak w ogóle to dlaczego przyszłaś nam powiedzieć o spotkaniu? – spytała zaciekawiona, na nowo wiążąc krawat.

Parkinson wzruszyła ramionami.

– McGonagall spotkała mnie na korytarzu i kazała przypomnieć o spotkaniu wszystkim prefektom z naszego roku. Usłyszałam śmiech Pomyluny i pomyślałam, że tu jesteście.

– Nie nazywaj jej tak! – powiedział Harry, wstając z miejsca. – Czy nikt cię nie nauczył kultury, Parkinson?

Pansy tylko prychnęła.

– Proooszę cię, Potter, nie bądź śmieszny. Każdy tak na nią mówi, będziesz walczył ze wszystkimi? – Spojrzała na niego z pogardą.

– Może i będę – warknął, siadając.

– Nie trzeba, Harry – usłyszał głos blondynki. – Ale dziękuję.

– A poza tym, nauczono mnie kultury, Potter – odpowiedziała. – Tylko że wobec was nie będę jej stosować, bo was nie lubię – powiedziała i wyszła z przedziału, a za nią Hermiona z Ronem.

Zamknęły się drzwi i zostali tylko Ginny, Luna i Harry.

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć – parsknął. – Kulturalny Ślizgon, dobry żart. No naprawdę…

– Jesteś zbyt uprzedzony, żeby dostrzec, że nie wszyscy są źli, Harry – powiedziała Ginny, za co obdarzył ją zdziwionym spojrzeniem, a ona westchnęła. – No a profesor Snape? Ślizgon pełną parą, nie lubi ciebie…

– Raczej mojego ojca i Syriusza – wymamrotał.

– …a jednak pomógł nam z Umbridge. Ślizgoni są wobec niego lojalni, przypominasz sobie? – Spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem, aż wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i spojrzał w okno.

Miała rację.

Kiedy ta stara ropucha złapała go i jego przyjaciół, myśleli, że już wszystko stracone. Jednak gdy posłała po Snape'a, pomyślał, że to jego jedyna szansa. Snape przyszedł i Harry zaczął wpatrywać się w niego, lecz to nic nie działało, profesor nie chciał nawet na niego zerknąć. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wrzasnął, żeby nauczyciel na niego spojrzał. Zobaczywszy szeroko otwarte oczy Pottera, po krótkim skinieniu z jego strony, wszedł do umysłu chłopaka, który pokazał cały sen i to, co się wydarzyło od tamtego momentu.

Snape zareagował momentalnie, petryfikując Wielkiego Inkwizytora i nakazując swoim uczniom puścić Gryfonów. Ślizgoni byli bardziej niż zdziwieni, lecz wykonali polecenie opiekuna domu. Następnie powiedział, że musi zamienić słówko ze Ślizgonami, a później z ich szóstką. Podzielił klasę na dwoje i wyciszył część, w której się znajdował. Gryfonów i Krukonkę zżerała ciekawość, o czym im mówił, bo na twarzach jego podopiecznych malowały się niedowierzanie, które przeszło w złość, a następnie Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe, Warrington i Bulstrode potaknęli ze zrozumieniem. Snape machnął różdżką i ściana zniknęła.

– Potter, czy jesteś świadomy, że ta cała sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, gdybyś przyszedł z tym od razu do mnie? – zwrócił się do ucznia.

– Zapomniałem o panu, okej? – wyjaśnił, trzęsąc się ze złości. Oni tutaj rozmawiają sobie spokojnie, a Syriusz… – Zawsze był pan niemiły, więc niech się pan nie dziwi, że nie był pan pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałem.

Severus przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.

– A więc w jakim celu używałeś kominka tej tu? – powiedział, wskazując głową spetryfikowaną panią dyrektor.

Harry zacisnął szczęki.

– Nie będę o tym rozmawiał przy nich. – Kiwnął w stronę Ślizgonów.

Malfoy prychnął, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Możesz przy nich mówić. Ufam im – oznajmił Snape, zakładając ręce na piersi i przyglądając się nastolatkom.

Miny Millicenty, Pansy i reszty ich kolegów z domu wyrażały dumę. Żadne z nich nie oczekiwało, że ich opiekun powie coś takiego w towarzystwie Gryfonów i tej szurniętej Krukonki.

– To śmierciożercy! – krzyknął Ron, a Ślizgoni parsknęli śmiechem. – Harry nie będzie mówił przy nich o planach pokonania ich przywódcy! – Spojrzał na nich z satysfakcją, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Pottera. – Prawda, Harry?

Potter tylko zerknął gniewnie na Severusa, którego spojrzenie mówiło: „No mówże, nie mam całego dnia", pokręcił głową i powiedział:

– Jest pan pewien, że mogę im powiedzieć… ee… o tym, czego on szuka? – spytał niepewnie. Złość z niego prawie uleciała. _Mamy ze sobą Snape'a. Musi pomóc, nie ma wyboru._

Severus wypuścił zniecierpliwiony powietrze.

– Tak, Potter. Możesz powiedzieć im o wszystkim, bo oni również są po naszej stronie – rzekł, a na twarzach Gryfonów zagościł szok. – Warrington ma wstąpić do Zakonu, kiedy tylko ukończy osiemnaście lat. – Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Weasleya, wyjaśnił: - Czemu osiemnaście, a nie siedemnaście, panie Weasley? Niech pan ruszy tym zakutym łbem choć raz.

– Pewnie profesor Dumbledore nie chce członków wśród uczniów – wtrąciła Hermiona.

Severus spojrzał na nią uważnie swoimi czarnymi oczami.

– Zgadza się, panno Granger – niechętnie przyznał jej rację. – Niestety nadal nie potrafi się pani powstrzymać od udowodnienia innym, że pani wie lepiej, nawet jeśli jest to pani przyjaciel. Nie dała mu pani szansy się wykazać. – Hermiona poczerwieniała na uwagę profesora, lecz hardo patrzyła mu w oczy. – Mów, Potter.

– Ja… chciałem skontaktować się z Łapą. Chcieliśmy się upewnić, że nie ma go tam, gdzie widziałem. I pan widział – oznajmił, zwracając się do profesora.

Severus potaknął, gładząc brodę jednym z długich palców.

– I czego się dowiedziałeś?

– Niczego – odparł suchym głosem. – Ten głupi Stworek nic mi nie powiedział!

– Zaczekajcie chwilę. – Profesor odwrócił się do nich tyłem, usłyszeli przyciszone głosy, następnie głośniejsze „Ale Severusie!" i odwrócił się do nich purpurowy na twarzy. – Potter – warknął. – Idziesz ze mną. – Podszedł do chłopaka i szarpnął go za ramię. – A wy – spojrzał na jego przyjaciół i swoich Ślizgonów – zostajecie w zamku. Pograjcie sobie w coś, porozmawiajcie, nie wiem, nie interesuje mnie to. – Wskazał na Umbridge. – Rzuciłem na nią czar _Decipio surdus_1 i usunąłem z pamięci wydarzenia związane z tym, co się tutaj działo, w zamian wkładając zapewnienie, że cały czas była w gabinecie. Wierzę, że poradzicie sobie z wymyśleniem, co dalej i posprzątaniem.

– Chcemy iść z wami! – krzyknęli wszyscy Gryfoni chórem.

Snape spojrzał na nich spod zmrużonych oczu.

– Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? – spytał z przekąsem. – Wy – nie, ja i Potter – tak. Koniec, kropka.

– Ale profesorze! – To była Weasleyówna. Musiał przyznać, że charakter odziedziczyła po mamusi. Stawia na swoim, choćby się waliło i paliło. – Wie pan o GD, ćwiczyliśmy cały rok. Możemy się przydać!

– Nie, panno Weasley. Nie będę narażał życia niewinnych, za których jestem odpowiedzialny, bo _pani się wydaje_, że jest pani gotowa.

Ginny poczerwieniała ze złości.

– Słuchaj, no… – zaczęła, ale Hermiona szybko zatkała jej usta dłonią. Czwartoroczna Gryfonka musiała ją ugryźć, bo na twarzy Granger zagościł grymas bólu. Usłyszał tylko ciche:

– Później mi za to podziękujesz, Gin. – Miała rację. Podziękuje za brak odjętych punktów i szlabanu, który niewątpliwie by dostała za nieokazanie szacunku nauczycielowi.

– Dobra – burknęła niezadowolona, zakładając ręce na piersi i odwracając głowę w drugą stronę. – Idźcie sobie.

Severus nie czekał więcej na pokaz humorków Weasley, tylko wyszedł z Potterem, prowadząc go prosto do swojego gabinetu.

Chłopak nie odzywał się całą drogę, grzecznie za nim podążając.

– Co planuje pan zrobić? – zapytał, gdy tylko przeszli przez próg lochu.

– Co wiesz o Departamencie Tajemnic? – Severus całkowicie zignorował chłopaka.

– Ee… tylko tyle, że jest tam coś, czego pragnie Voldemort – wyjaśnił pokracznie.

– Tylko tyle? – Severus uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem.

– No… domyślam się, że ma to jakiś związek z kuleczkami, które widziałem w tym śnie…

– To nie był sen, Potter – przerwał mu. – Czarny Pan przesłał ci nieświadomie część swojego planu. Tak, to się jeszcze nie stało – wyjaśnił, widząc otwierające się usta chłopaka. – Jak sobie wyobrażasz, żeby w środku dnia wszedł do Ministerstwa pełnego aurorów i innych czarodziejów? – spytał ironicznie.

Harry zmieszał się.

– Ja… nie wiem. Może użył wielosokowego i tak mu się udało? – spytał.

– A za kogo niby mógłby się przebrać?

– Za Lucjusza Malfoya? – wypowiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. – W ogóle po co on tak często tam bywa? Pewnie dlatego pilnujecie tego czegoś.

– Potter, wiedziałem, że Dumbledore źle robi, nie mówiąc ci o szczegółach, ale nawet nie jest świadomy tego, do czego mógł dopuścić! Przecież ty, dzieciaku, nic nie wiesz! – Profesor zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem, łopocząc wokół siebie szatami. Nagle się zatrzymał i wyciągnął w jego stronę różdżkę. – Skup się teraz.

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Na pewno nie był gotowy na to, co stało się za chwilę. Otóż Snape wtoczył mu do głowy swoje myśli. Zobaczył mężczyznę podsłuchującego rozmowę młodszego Dumbledore'a i profesor Trelawney, później rozmowy Severusa z dyrektorem, a w końcu spotkanie Zakonu, na którym omówiono przepowiednię. Dotyczącą jego. Mało powiedziane, że był w szoku.

– Przepowiednia. To tego pilnował Zakon cały rok – powiedział i spojrzał na profesora.

– Tak, Potter. A teraz, skoro wiesz, że to chodzi o ciebie i Czarnego Pana, jak słyszałeś tę starą wariatkę, musisz stanąć do walki i wygrać. – Harry wybałuszył oczy na Snape'a.

– C-co? – zdołał wydukać. – Teraz?

Severus sapnął.

– Przed chwilą chciałeś pędzić do Ministerstwa, żeby ratować Blacka. – Skrzywił się. – Jak musiałeś się domyślić, Black jakimś cudem wydostanie się z Kwatery, mimo zakazu Dumbledore'a. Stwierdziłem, że dyrektor nie powinien ukrywać przed tobą tylu informacji, bo jeszcze zrobisz coś głupiego. Jeśli będziesz wiedział, na czym polega akcja, dostosujesz się do tego i zrobisz, co do ciebie należy. Mimo usilnego matkowania Molly, nie jesteś już dzieckiem i powinieneś decydować o sobie, Potter.

Harry był zdziwiony. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jedyną osobą, która potraktuje go poważnie, będzie Snape. _Snape_, do cholery! Spodziewałby się każdego tylko nie _jego_. Ale grunt, że ma kogoś po swojej stronie.

Nabrał powietrza i powoli je wypuścił.

– To co robimy, profesorze? – spytał najuprzejmiej, jak potrafił w stosunku do tego człowieka. Chyba mu się udało, bo Snape'owi zadrgał kącik wargi.

– Nałożę na ciebie zaklęcie kamuflażu i razem ze mną, przez kominek, dostaniesz się do Ministerstwa. Sam zażyję eliksiru wielosokowego – spojrzał na Harry'ego, świdrując go wzrokiem – z włosem jakiegoś mugola. Nikt nie może mnie rozpoznać, bo powinienem w tym czasie przebywać w Hogwarcie.

Harry szybko przetwarzał informacje. Snape mu pomaga. Pomaga, sprzeciwiając się Dumbledore'owi i reszcie Zakonu. A może działa na korzyść Voldemorta? Ale nie mówiłby tych wszystkich rzeczy… Dobra. Zaufa mu. Hermiona zawsze powtarzała, żeby mu zaufać, bo dyrektor mu ufa. Raz rogogonowi Potter.

– Harry? – usłyszał, jak Luna wymawia jego imię.

Odwrócił wzrok od okna i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która ponad trzy miesiące temu, mimo zakazu Snape'a przedostała się z resztą jego przyjaciół do Ministerstwa i walczyła ze śmierciożercami, których później złapano i osadzono w Azkabanie. Voldemortowi się nie poszczęściło i kiedy zaciągnął Harry'ego do komnaty z Kamiennym Łukiem, jego _Avada Kedavra_ i _Expelliarmus_ Gryfona się spotkały, po czym Czarnego Pana odrzuciło w tył, prosto za zasłonkę. Po chwili usłyszał świst i zobaczył pędzące w stronę zasłony sześć grotów czarnego światła2. Jeden wydobywał się prosto z jego blizny. Po chwili wszystko ustało, zasłona mocno załopotała i zawisła w bezruchu. Potter nie wiedział, co się stało, ale kiedy wpadło do pomieszczenia około tuzin aurorów, mówiących niedowierzającymi głosami, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać przepadł na zawsze, podniósł się z kamiennej posadzki i zaczął śmiać. Czuł się niesamowicie lekko i szczęśliwie.

Zaraz otoczyli go magomedycy i Dumbledore, który uśmiechał się dobrodusznie. Gdy w końcu znów znaleźli się w Hogwarcie, spytał dyrektora, czy Voldemort się nie odrodzi. On mu tylko odpowiedział: „Nie, Harry. Tym razem zniknął na zawsze i to dzięki Tobie, bo ty wepchnąłeś go za zasłonę. Widzisz, to był magiczny średniowieczny artefakt, który stosowano, kiedy nie miano pewności, że czarodziej, który ma być stracony, nie pozostawił części swojej duszy na ziemi w innej postaci czy przedmiocie3. Ten Kamienny Łuk przyciągał całą duszę osoby wpadającej za zaczarowaną zasłonę. Dziękuję, Harry, za to, że uwolniłeś świat od Voldemorta". Były to najdziwniejsze słowa, które usłyszał. Później przez wiele czasu analizował je wraz z przyjaciółmi, ale nie znaleźli zbyt dużo wskazówek. W końcu dali sobie spokój, ciesząc się, że mroczne czasy minęły.

– Tak? Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – odparł zmieszany.

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Czasami dobrze jest przemyśleć parę spraw – powiedziała, uważnie mu się przyglądając tymi swoimi wielkimi błękitnymi oczami. – Tatuś tak mawia.

– Ma rację – przyznał. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, nie licząc cichego nucenia Luny. – Ej, a gdzie Ginny? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. _Czyżbym aż tak się zamyślił, że nie widziałem, kiedy wyszła?_

– Poszła do Deana – potwierdziła jego myśli. – Ten Dean to bardzo miły chłopak, prawda? – spytała z uśmiechem.

– Taak. Dean jest spoko – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Wiesz, że wieczorem, jak myśli, że już śpimy, zapala świecę i pisze wiersze dla naszej Gins? – wyszczerzył się do niej radośnie, a ona się zaśmiała. – Czasami długo nie pasuje mu jakiś rym, to powtarza jedną linijkę w kółko i w kółko, aż człowieka krew zalewa, bo nie możesz jej wyrzucić z głowy.

Luna parsknęła.

– Widać, że bardzo mu na niej zależy – powiedziała radośnie. – Fajnie, że Ginny znalazła swoją bratnią duszę. Miło popatrzeć, że jest szczęśliwa.

Harry przyznał jej rację. Rozmawiali bardzo swobodnie i czas szybko im minął. Po jakiejś godzinie wpadli do przedziału Hermiona z Ronem. Jak zwykle się kłócili.

– Och, Herm, dałabyś spokój – powiedział zrezygnowany rudzielec, opadając na siedzenie i przecierając twarz dłonią. – Przecież nic mu się nie stało, prawda?

– Ale mogło, Ron! – zdenerwowana Gryfonka ciskała wzrokiem gromy w stronę Weasleya. – Nie ważne, że to Malfoy zaczął, nie powinieneś rzucać się na niego z pięściami!

– Obrażał cię! – zaoponował, czerwieniejąc.

– Powiedział, że mam _ładną fryzurę_, Ron. Ładną. Czy to wygląda na obrazę? – spojrzała na niego z uniesioną głową. – Bardziej powinno cię ruszyć to, że później skrytykował twój wygląd, a nie przejmować się komplementem rzuconym w moją stronę. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Ciekawe, co mu się stało, że powiedział mi coś miłego i to bez sarkazmu. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – No, nieważne. Przebierzcie się lepiej, bo niedługo będziemy w Hogsmeade – zwróciła się do Harry'ego i Luny.

– O, to my też tu jesteśmy? – Wskazał na siebie i Krukonkę. – Patrz, całkiem zapomniałem!

Ron parsknął, ściągając szatę i otwierając kufer. Luna się zarumieniła.

– Ekem, Rooon?

– Tah, Hemmiono? – wyseplenił, trzymając krawat w ustach.

– Może poczekałbyś ze striptizem aż z Luną wyjdziemy? – zasugerowała i zaśmiała się, kiedy szybko sięgnął po sweter, aby się nim przykryć.

– Jasne, śmiało wychodźcie, moje panie – ukłonił się, wskazując wyjście.

Dziewczęta się zaśmiały i, kręcąc głowami nad jego niemożliwością, wyszły, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

– Witam w kolejnym roku szkolnym! – powiedział radośnie dyrektor, rozkładając ręce, jakby pragnął ich wszystkich serdecznie uściskać. – Witam, pierwszoroczni! A także wy, starsi bywalcy! – Uczniowie wszystkich domów zaczęli radośnie bić brawo. Stęsknili się za tą szkołą, a przede wszystkim za przyjaciółmi, których nie widzieli całe wakacje. – Jak wspomniałem na uczcie pożegnalnej, co mieliście prawo zapomnieć przez te dwa miesiące – rozległy się pojedyncze śmiechy – w tym roku odbędzie się Konkurs Sprawdzający Umiejętności Magiczne i Przystosowanie do Życia w Świecie, w skrócie KSUMiPdŻwŚ. – Uczniowie i nauczyciele wybuchli śmiechem, kiedy dyrektor wypowiedział ten przydługawy i dziwny akronim. – No co? – zdziwił się. – Nie podoba wam się? – Uczniowie tylko zaśmiali się jeszcze głośniej, a jakiś odważny odkrzyknął:

– Nie wiemy, jak to wymówić, profesorze! Niech dyrektor nas nauczy! – Uczniowie ochoczo pokiwali głowami.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się i rzekł:

– Dobrze! Zatem powtarzajcie za mną – zakasał rękawy i podniósł ręce do góry, aby pokazywać litery – Kysy-umip-dżetwuś!

Wielka Sala ponownie wypełniła się śmiechami. Gdzieniegdzie uczniowie nie wytrzymali i po prostu pokładali się na stołach, wręcz płacząc z rozbawienia. Pomona Sprout tak się trzęsła, że z jej szaty zaczęły sypać się grudki ziemi. Można by powiedzieć, że zaliczyła glebę.

– Dobrze, kochani! – zawołał Dumbledore, a zebrani umilkli. – Przechodząc do sedna, chciałbym po krótce opowiedzieć o Kysyumipdżetwusiu. – Blaise Zabini nie wytrzymał i ryknął ponownie śmiechem. Ci, którzy próbowali się opanować, ulegli kompletnie, słysząc rechot Zabiniego, i ponownie nastał chaos. Kilka minut później, kiedy już ostatnie łzy wytarto bawełnianą chusteczką, Albus powstał ze swojego miejsca i przemówił: – Zatem w owym konkursie – już nie śmiał wymówić tego nazwy, chciał w końcu zasiąść do kolacji! – weźmie udział trzydziestu uczniów z każdej zgłoszonej szkoły. Piętnaście dziewcząt i piętnastu chłopców. Nie liczą się ich wiek i przynależność domowa – wyłonimy ich spośród was w ciągu tego tygodnia. – Wielka Sala wypełniła się przepełnionymi emocjami rozmowami. – Cisza! Chyba chcecie jeszcze dzisiaj zjeść kolację, prawda? – W odpowiedzi usłyszeli burczenie w czyimś brzuchu. Uczniowie parsknęli. – Wybrani stawią czoła swoim kolegom ze szkół z Francji, Skandynawii i Ameryki. Będzie się liczyła zarówno ich wiedza książkowa, jak i praktyczne jej wykorzystanie. Jak mówi nazwa konkursu, chodzić będzie o umiejętność przetrwania w świecie, pozostawionemu początkowo samemu sobie, następnie połączymy was w grupy. Co więcej czeka na was w tym konkursie? Zdobycie nowych znajomych, a może nawet przyjaciół. Poznanie siebie samego i swoich reakcji w ważnych momentach życia. Oczywiście jest również nagroda – ale jej nie możemy zdradzić, ze względu na tajemnicę trzeciego zadania. Kiedy już uczestnicy dotrą do tego etapu, poinformujemy ich, o co walczą. Dziękuję za uwagę i życzę smacznego! – Klasnął w dłonie i na stołach niemal natychmiast pojawiło się jedzenie.

Głodni mieszkańcy Hogwartu w niemal idealnej ciszy spożywali dawno wyczekiwany posiłek. Niektórzy nawet zapłacili za niego słonymi łzami rozbawienia, inni bólem mięśni brzucha, jeszcze inni zdartym gardłem. Jednak nikt nie żałował tego wieczoru. Spędzili go nie dość, że w miłej atmosferze, to na dodatek z dawno nie widzianymi ludźmi.

– Zauważyliście, że dyrektor nie powiedział, w jaki sposób zostaną wybrani uczestnicy tego konkursu? – spytał Ron, kiedy – już w dormitorium – siedzieli w łóżkach i rozmawiali o dzisiejszym dniu.

– Taak, Ron, masz rację – zgodził się z nim Seamus Finnigan, poprawiając poduszkę i opierając się o nią z westchnieniem ulgi. – Jak myślicie, co to będzie?

* * *

Odpowiedź czekała na niego następnego dnia podczas pierwszej w tym roku lekcji, transmutacji.

Profesor McGonagall wyglądała na niezwykle zadowoloną ich widokiem, kiedy przekroczyli próg jej klasy.

– Dzisiaj, moi drodzy – zaczęła, wychodząc zza katedry. – Odbędzie się pierwsza część kwalifikacji do konkursu. – Gdy zajęli miejsca, machnęła różdżką i przed każdym znalazło się pięć pergaminów, na którym widniała około setka pytań.

– Spójrz na to: „Jaki eliksir pomaga na przeziębienie?" – czy oni chcą nas ośmieszyć? – rzekła zniesmaczona Hermiona, pokazując Parvati Patil siedzącej z nią na tej lekcji owo pytanie.

– Nie wiem, ale zerknij niżej – odpowiedziała Parvati, dziwnie się uśmiechając.

Hermiona postąpiła zgodnie z sugestią koleżanki i prychnęła.

„Czy potrafił(a)byś pogodzić się z osobą, której bardzo nie lubisz, jeśli wymagałaby tego okoliczność?"

To było bardzo trudne i podchwytliwe pytanie. Niektóre osoby tak potrafią zajść za skórę, że nie chce się mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Nawet sama obecność takiego delikwenta doprowadza do zniesmaczenia i obrzydzenia wykonywanej przez niego czynności. I co z tym fantem zrobić? Jak ma odpowiedzieć na to pytanie?

Westchnęła i zaczęła pisać.

Mieli dwie godziny na wypełnienie formularza. Wiele pytań było banalnie prostych, z zakresu prowadzenia domu, korzystania z różnych urządzeń (w tym mugolskiego telefonu!); inne były z ziołolecznictwa, odnajdywania składników eliksirów czy transmutowania przedmiotów; niektóre poruszały tematy psychologiczne, które zmuszały do pomyślenia nad sobą. Musiała przyznać, że arkusz był tak skomponowany, że nie powinny się zdarzyć nawet dwie osoby – wśród uczniów tych wszystkich szkół – które udzieliłyby takich samych odpowiedzi. Zróżnicowanie poziomu wymaganych umiejętności było na pozór niewidoczne, bo co trudnego może być w wyczarowaniu igły i nitki? Niestety, trwałość tych przedmiotów w dużej mierze zależy od mocy posiadanej przez czarodzieja, a także umiejętności skupiania na wizualizowanych przedmiotach. To z głębi ciała i świadomości rzucającego zaklęcie pochodzi jego siła. Tylko dobrze wiedzący czego chce czarodziej jest w stanie stworzyć trwałe rzeczy. Mało młodych osób ma o tym pojęcie, bo zwykle są po prostu lekceważącymi zasady szkolne i wiedzę osobnikami. Trwają w szkole, bo tak trzeba, nie zwracając uwagi na możliwości, jakie ona przed nimi otwiera. Tylko niektórzy odkrywają w sobie potrzebę istnienia takiej placówki, a jeszcze mniej tę potrzebę wykorzystuje.

Hermiona po udzieleniu odpowiedzi była pewna tylko jednego.

_Oni naprawdę chcą przetestować nasze umiejętności i gotowość do życia w dorosłym świecie. Ciekawe jaki procent wybranych będą stanowili uczniowie młodsi niż piętnaście lat?_

Takie myśli przechodziły jej przez głowę, kiedy wychodziła z klasy. Zamyślona, potrąciła kogoś.

– Witaj, Granger. Co sądzisz o tym konkursie? – zagadnął nie kto inny, tylko Blaise Zabini. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego uważnie, po czym ruszyła dalej. On jednak nie odpuszczał i dołączył do niej.

Gryfonka trochę się zdziwiła, bo nigdy wcześniej z nim nie rozmawiała. _Co to za rok? Ślizgoni o wiele milsi niż zazwyczaj… czyżby świat stanął na głowie, a mnie nikt nie zdążył o tym poinformować?_

– Zabini – powiedziała beznamiętnie. – Już nie śmiejesz się jak opętany? – spytała z uśmiechem błądzącym jej po wargach. On zaśmiał się lekko i machnął ręką. – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, myślę, że założenia są bardzo dobre, jednak nie na konkurs, który ubierze poważne tematy w formę żartów i rywalizacji. Lepszym wyborem byłaby wielogodzinna dyskusja o naszej przyszłości. Jednak dyrektorzy szkół postanowili inaczej, więc biedni uczniowie, którzy zostaną wybrani, nie będą mieli wyjścia, tylko poddać się ich woli – wyrzuciła z siebie myśli, które kłębiły się w niej od godziny.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie chciała, żeby cię wybrali – zdziwił się Ślizgon, unosząc brew. Kto jak kto, ale był _pewien_, że ta przemądrzała Gryfonka aż się rwie do konkursu.

Hermiona zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych oczu.

– Nie wiem, po co ci to mówię, ale nie, nie chcę być wybrana.

– Ale dlaczego? – dociekał.

– Bo nie widzę sensu brania udziału w czymś, co ma symulować dorosłość. – Prychnęła. – Całe życie polega na podejmowaniu decyzji, które wpływają na nasze codzienne życie. Zajmujemy się sobą każdego dnia, w przyszłości też tak będzie. Nie potrzeba testowania nas, bo życie samo nas przetestuje.

Blaise zagwizdał i zastanowił się nad słowami swojej towarzyszki.

– Odważne słowa – stwierdził.

Szli dalej, pokonując kolejne kondygnacje schodów.

– Ale nie uważasz, że to może być świetna zabawa? – spytał nagle po kilku minutach milczenia, w ciągu których prawie zdążyli dojść do lochów, gdzie mieli następną lekcję.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i westchnęła.

– Tak, Zabini, może to być świetna zabawa w dom. Widzę, że będąc małym chłopcem, bardzo ją lubiłeś – odparła, lekko się uśmiechając, a on pokręcił głową i parsknął. – Teraz wybacz, muszę porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi – powiedziała i go wyprzedziła.

Blaise zaśmiał się w duchu i stwierdził, że dziewczyna potrafi postawić na swoim.

– Cześć, Granger! – krzyknął i pomachał w jej stronę z uśmiechem. – Miło się gawędziło!

Hermiona podeszła do Harry'ego i Rona.

– Och, co za palant – wymamrotała, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

– Kto? – spytał Ron, rozglądając się znad podręcznika do eliksirów. Z powodu małej ilości osób z oceną Wybitną na sumach, Severus Snape był zmuszony przyjąć także tych, którzy otrzymali Powyżej Oczekiwań. Weasleyowi cudem udało się dostać na te zajęcia i nie chciał dać Snape'owi satysfakcji odebrania mu punktów już na pierwszej lekcji, więc przynajmniej starał sobie wmówić, że coś potrafi. Pozytywne myślenie to podstawa, prawda?

– Nieważne – odburknęła i przysiadła się do nich. Do zajęć pozostało jeszcze dwanaście minut, miała czas na odpoczynek i uporządkowanie myśli.

Może Zabini ma rację? Dyrektorzy pewnie specjalnie urządzili ten Turniej, zwany Kysyumi-coś tam, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę od ledwo co skończonej tyranii Voldemorta. Stwierdzili, że należy nam się chwila rozrywki.

Parsknęła śmiechem na samo wspomnienie dziwaczniej nazwy. Była pewna, że Dumbledore sam wymyślał artykulację wiele mówiącego skrótu. Przynajmniej mieli niezłą frajdę w pierwszy dzień szkoły. Pewnie to wydarzenie zapisze się na wiele lat w historiach opowiadanych młodszym kolegom.

Jeśli tylko nikt nie zapomni o nim w ciągu kilku miesięcy.

Właśnie znikąd pojawił się Snape, łopocząc tymi swoimi przepastnymi skrzydłami, jak nazywali jego pelerynę uczniowie. W ogóle po co mu peleryna w zamku? Może nie lubił chłodu? Jednak po tylu latach spędzonych w lochach jego organizm powinien się przyzwyczaić. Hermiona podniosła się z podłogi i otrzepała swą szatę.

Snape czekał na nich przy drzwiach.

– Zapraszam – rzekł i uczniowie zaawansowanych eliksirów powolnym krokiem wsypali się do sali.

* * *

1 (łac. _decipio _– omamiać, zwodzić;_ surdus_ – głuchy), czyli czar umożliwiający ogłuszenie i zmylenie wroga; Severus wyjaśnił, jak to podziałało na Umbridge.  
2 Pięć czarnych grotów to każda z części duszy Voldemorta, którą magiczna siła Zasłony wyciągnęła z horkruksów. Zgodnie z kanonem pani Rowling Tom Riddle w sumie stworzył siedem horkruksów, jeden nieświadomie, dzieląc swą duszę na osiem części. W postaci czarnych grotów do Departamentu Tajemnic dotarło tylko sześć kawałków duszy znajdujących się w: Harrym, czarce Helgi Hufflepuff, medalionie Salazara Slytherina, pierścieniu Wskrzeszenia należącym do Gaunta, diademie Roweny Ravenclaw i wężu Nagini. Siódmym horkruksem był dziennik, który Harry zniszczył w drugiej klasie, a ósma część spoczywała w samym Lordzie Voldemorcie.

3 Chodzi oczywiście o horkruksy.


	6. Rozdział 6

_**Rozdział 6**_

* * *

Tydzień mijał spokojnym rytmem. Każdy musiał przyzwyczaić się z powrotem do szkoły. Wielu nauczycieli już zadawało eseje, szczególnie piąto- i siódmorocznym, na których czekały w tym roku egzaminy. Dlatego uczniowie korzystali z wolnych chwil, kiedy tylko się dało, okupując błonie w czasie przerw i po zakończeniu zajęć.

W wieży Gryffindoru panował spokój. Kilka osób siedziało przy stolikach i kończyło swoje prace. Hermiona Granger westchnęła, odkładając pióro i rozmasowując nadgarstek. To wypracowanie dla Flitwicka było długie. Mimo że profesor chciał jedynie dziesięciu cali, temat czaru zamrażającego ją pochłonął i musiała przedstawić swoje zdanie, dokładnie wszystko opisując.

Harry i Ron, zobaczywszy, że Hermiona sięga do torby po dodatkową książkę, postanowili wyciągnąć ją na świeże powietrze. Mieli już serdecznie dość siedzenia w zamku.

– Hermiono, nie waż się brać ze sobą żadnych książek! – ostrzegał Harry. – Idziemy się zabawić.

– To w takim razie, ja nie idę – powiedziała i próbowała wyszarpnąć się z uścisku Rona, lecz rudzielec miał więcej siły niż ona i jej starania spełzły na niczym. – Ron, puść mnie.

– Nie ma mowy – odpowiedział zadowolony, przyciągając ją do siebie. – Idziemy pobawić się w berka. – Uśmiechnął się tak, że nie mogła już dłużej się stawiać.

– W berka? Ja już widzę tego berka – stwierdziła, ruszając w stronę dormitorium.

– No co? Nie podoba się? – spytał, szczerząc zęby. – A ty dokąd?

– Muszę odnieść torbę. Zaczekajcie chwilkę, zaraz będę z powrotem – powiedziała i już jej nie było.

– Ona jest niemożliwa – rzekł zarumieniony Ron, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

– Niby czemu?

– W jednej chwili stawia na swoim i nawet Voldemort ze swoimi śmierciojadkami nie zmusiliby jej do zmiany zdania, a w drugiej widziałeś – wyjaśnił, wzdychając uśmiechnięty i wskazując na drzwi, za którymi przed chwilą zniknęła ich przyjaciółka.

Harry pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

– Takie są kobiety – obwieścił z miną filozofa.

– I za to nas kochacie! – dorzuciła Ginny, która właśnie przechodziła obok nich i usłyszała końcówkę rozmowy. Zatrzymała się i uśmiechnęła szeroko, widząc prychającego brata. – No co? Może głupoty opowiadam? – spytała zaczepnie, biorąc się pod boki.

– Gin! Tu jesteś! – Usłyszeli Deana, a za moment zobaczyli go pędzącego w ich stronę.

– Co się stało? – Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

– Muszę ci cos powiedzieć! – Złapał ją za ręce i spojrzał z przejęciem w oczy.

Ginny zmartwiła się nie na żarty i oczekiwała jakiejś tragicznej wiadomości, a on nagle się uśmiechnął i oznajmił:

– Idziemy na błonia, zobacz, jaka świetna pogoda. – Wyszczerzył się, a ona z uśmiechem i ulgą w oczach pacnęła go ręką po głowie.

– Wiesz co? Tak bez powodu mnie straszyć, to tylko ty potrafisz – powiedziała i wtuliła się w niego z radością. – Ach, ten dreszczyk emocji. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czego się spodziewać i to w tobie uwielbiam. – Stanęła na palcach i cmoknęła go w usta, a on się rozpromienił i przytulił ją jeszcze bardziej.

Ron z Harrym wymienili zdegustowane spojrzenia.

– Moglibyście tak nie przy ludziach? – zwrócił uwagę zakochanym Ron.

Ginny spojrzała na niego jednym okiem.

– Znalazłbyś sobie dziewczynę, a nie nas pouczasz – odpyskowała Ginny, ponownie całując chłopaka.

– Jaki dajecie przykład młodszym? Ślinicie się na środku pokoju wspólnego – narzekał dalej.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

– Dajemy doskonały przykład zdrowego związku, Ron – powiedział spokojnie, chwytając rękę swojej dziewczyny i lekko ją gładząc kciukiem. – I od kiedy lekki całus jest ślinieniem się?

Ron już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przerwała mu Hermiona.

– No, gołąbeczki, idziecie z nami? – powiedziała radośnie i się uśmiechnęła.

– A gdzie się wybieracie? – spytała zaciekawiona Ginny.

– Chłopcy wyciągają mnie na błona, bo Ron – tu spojrzała na Weasleya, który uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie – pragnie zagrać w berka – wyjaśniła, zakładając bluzę.

Dean spojrzał na Ginny, która kiwnęła ochoczo głową.

– To załatwione. Gryfoni, za mną! – powiedział Harry i grupa przyjaciół ze śmiechem na ustach pomaszerowała ku wyjściu z zamku.

* * *

Tymczasem Draco Malfoy leżał wygodnie z zamkniętymi oczami pod dębem, opierając głowę na kolanach Pansy Parkinson. Dziewczyna gładziła bezmyślnie jego włosy, zastanawiając się nad nadchodzącymi wynikami konkursu. Była pewna, że ze Slytherinu nie zostanie wybrana ani jedna osoba.

W końcu po tym, jak odkryto ilu rodziców, których dzieci są Ślizgonami, zostało skazanych do Azkabanu za służbę Czarnemu Panu, nikt nie zaufa im na tyle, by pozwolić przebywać z uczniami innych szkół. Westchnęła. Snape ich ostrzegał, że świat po wojnie nie będzie sielanką, nawet jeśli stoją murem po stronie Dumbledore'a.

Uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień. Gdyby jeszcze trzy lata temu ktoś powiedział jej, że sprzeciwi się woli rodziców i ich „przyjaciół" oraz będzie chciała dołączyć do Zakonu Feniksa zaraz po zakończeniu szkoły, wyśmiałaby tę osobę. Jednak cuda się zdarzają. I to wszystko dzięki Severusowi Snape'owi. Mężczyzna bardzo przykłada się do swojej roli opiekuna domu i kiedy ktoś ma jakiś problem, nieważne jakiej natury, czy to nieszczęśliwa miłość, tęsknota za rodzicami albo podjęcie ważnej decyzji – zawsze podopieczni mogą na niego liczyć. Może nie wydaje się być troskliwy, lecz jak większość Ślizgonów jest skrytym człowiekiem, który nie chce ujawniać innym swoich _słabych_, jak to określa, stron.

Właśnie dzięki rozmowom z profesorem Pansy zaczęła się zastanawiać nad sensem dołączenia do Czarnego Pana. Kiedyś jej imponował swoją władzą i siłą, przez którą prawie wszyscy czarodzieje bali się wymawiać jego imienia. Jednak kiedy sam Severus Snape ośmielił się nazwać go psychopatą nieliczącym się z nikim i umotywować te słowa, jej system wartości zaczął się chwiać.

Dużo rozmawiała na ten temat z Draco i Blaise'em, którzy także byli w podobnej sytuacji, co ona. Może Zabini był w lepszej, bo jego matka nie wstąpiła do grona śmierciożerców, lecz i tak nad Zabinim krążyły ciemne chmury. Draco miał oparcie w matce, lecz ona nie potrafiła się twardo postawić mężowi i zakazać mu naciskania na syna.

Prawdę mówiąc, Lucjusz troszczył się o swoje dziecko i chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, lecz skoro on sam stanął po stronie Voldemorta, wierzył, że jest to odpowiednia decyzja i namawiał syna do tego samego.

Gdyby nie fakt, że prawie cały rok szkolny Draco nie widywał się z ojcem, utrzymując jedynie kontakt listowny, Snape'owi pewnie nie udałoby się przekonać podopiecznych do poparcia Dumbledore'a i Pottera. Na szczęście w końcu uwierzyli Snape'owi i całą trójką postanowili wesprzeć „jasną" stronę. Mimo że sympatii do Złotego Chłopca nie posiadali ani grosza, chłodno przekalkulowali jego osiągnięcia oraz słowa Snape'a i stwierdzili, iż nielubiany Gryfon jest potężnym czarodziejem, który będzie tym wygranym. Zrobili to ze ślizgońskim sprytem – wybrać to, co będzie najlepsze w danej sytuacji. Jak widać, opłaciło im się, bo Snape miał rację i to oni stoją po zwycięskiej stronie.

W pierwszej klasie przedstawił im tylko jedną zasadę, którą powinni się kierować, a przetrwają w Hogwarcie: _Ślizgoni trzymają się razem_. Reszta domów jest wrogo do nich nastawiona, więc przynajmniej wśród swoich muszą mieć zaufane osoby. Była to bardzo dobra rada, która niejednokrotnie wyciągnęła ich z niedoszłych tarapatów.

Oczywiście, Ślizgon jak to Ślizgon, wszędzie doszukuje się intryg i drugiego dna, trochę przypominając paranoika, lecz po jakimś czasie potrafi otworzyć się na drugiego człowieka i pozostać z nim w prawdziwej przyjaźni. Tak było z nią, Blaise'em i Draco. Gdzieś tam kręcili się jeszcze Vincent i Greg, ale ta dwójka wolała własne towarzystwo, jeśli przychodziło do zwierzeń. Ona, Zabini i Malfoy znali się jak łyse konie. Po części ze względu na fakt, iż ich rodziny się przyjaźniły od lat i były bardzo zamożne, ale również dlatego, że wzajemnie się uzupełniali.

Pansy robiła za głos rozsądku, kiedy ci dwaj wpadali na _świetne_ pomysły, i zazwyczaj słuchali uważnie przyjaciółki, po czym sami zachęcali ją do swojego planu. Potrafili być przekonywujący, gdy im na tym zależało.

Draco lubił się rządzić i wielką uwagę przykładał do reputacji, dlatego teraz bardzo uważał na to, co mówi. Kiedyś nie doceniał wagi wypowiadanych słów i rzucał na prawo i lewo przechwałkami o swoim ojcu oraz swoich osiągnięciach. Chyba pod koniec trzeciej klasy zaczął być oszczędniejszy w słowach i powoli stawał się typem spokojnego obserwatora, chociaż Potter, Weasley i Granger potrafili doprowadzić go do utraty kontroli i w ich obecności pozbywał się swojego obojętnego oblicza, nad którym tak pracował i pracuje nadal. Na szczęście z każdym miesiącem potrafi panować nad swoimi emocjami coraz bardziej. Największe postępy zrobił w piątej klasie, zapewne za pomocą ciotki Bellatriks, która przedstawiła mu podstawy oklumencji.

Blaise był ucieleśnieniem radości. Od zawsze podśmiewał się z innych, nie raz, nie dwa narażając się przez to na złość swoich towarzyszy. Jednak po pewnym czasie wiele osób przywykło do jego poczucia humoru i zdobyli się na wysiłek docenienia takiego kompana.

Mało kiedy ktoś potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi na tyle, żeby wziął jego słowa do siebie. Miał własne zdanie, którego mocno się trzymał, i nie pozwalał wskakiwać sobie na głowę. Potrafił odpędzić się od natrętów, rzadko kiedy wpadał w zły humor. Zwykle właśnie jemu przypadała rola pocieszyciela, którą bardzo dobrze wypełniał. Draco i Pansy zawsze mogli na niego liczyć i tylko on wiedział o nich wszystko. Oni o nim również. Częstym tematem ich żartów była wiecznie romansująca matka Zabiniego, Opulentia, której partnerzy umierali w dziwnych okolicznościach, zostawiając jej swoją fortunę. Podśmiewali się z Blaise'a, że on ma kasy jak lodu, tylko jeszcze nieodkrytej przez jego rodzicielkę.

Przez kilka lat, gdy o tym wspomniano, natychmiast siadał naburmuszony i nie udzielał się jakiś czas w rozmowie. Łatwy sposób, jeśli chcieli pobyć trochę sam na sam, kiedy Draco i Pansy byli parą. Ich związek trwał trzy wspaniałe lata, w ciągu których każde z nich zmieniało się i dojrzewało. Rozstali się pod koniec ubiegłego roku szkolnego, gdyż obydwoje zgodnie stwierdzili, że czują się w swoim towarzystwie tak samo, jak z Blaise'em. Nie widzieli sensu związku, w którym traktowali się jak rodzeństwo. Trójka jedynaków połączona braterską miłością, o której uświadomili sobie dopiero niedawno. Teraz, gdy wspomną o podbojach matki Zabiniego, on dołącza się ze swoim żartem. Chłopak nabrał dystansu do siebie i innych. Cóż, dystans do innych posiadał od zawsze, nieraz denerwując swoimi docinkami resztę Ślizgonów. Jednak po tych pięciu latach zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do jego odzywek, niekiedy znajdując w nich rozrywkę.

– Pans, patrz, kto przyszedł – powiedział Draco, patrząc prosto w jej zielone oczy i lekko się uśmiechając.

Od strony zamku szli, wesoło rozmawiając, ich ulubieni Gryfoni.

– Jacy oni radośni – zauważyła z przekąsem, nadal gładząc jego jasne włosy. Miał ich tak dużo, mimo że były cienkie. Zapewne za kilkanaście lat połowa z nich wypadnie i będzie zmuszony zaczesywać je do tyłu, jak to robi jego ojciec. Chyba że pogodzi się z łysiną, co nie przystoi Malfoyom – słyszała te słowa wiele razy. Jednak, póki co, Draco może cieszyć się tak bujnymi i zadbanymi włosami, że nie jedna dziewczyna mu ich zazdrości. – Pewnie Weasley znów coś narozrabiał, a oni się z niego śmieją. Co za nieudacznik. – Pokręciła głową.

Draco się zaśmiał.

– Taak, Wiewiór potrafi z siebie zrobić niezłego błazna, nawet się specjalnie nie starając – skomentował, przeciągając się z pomrukiem.

– Bo on nim po prostu jest – odparła Pansy, uśmiechając się na widok ganiającego Granger Pottera. – Jak widać, naczelna kujonica Hogwartu też musi czasami rozprostować kości.

– Najwyraźniej tak. – Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i oparł ręce na kolanach, nadal przypatrując zabawie Gryfonów. – Jak myślisz, kogo wybiorą do tego konkursu? – spytał, nie patrząc na nią.

Pansy zerknęła na niego. Miał poważną minę, ale w oczach tkwiły iskierki rozbawienia, kiedy obserwował ganiających się w tę i z powrotem Pottera i Thomasa.

– Pewnie Granger – odpowiedziała krótko. – Kto jak kto, ale McKocica weźmie ją na pewno. Nawet posunęłaby się do kłótni o to miejsce wśród złotej piętnastki.

– Ale nie będzie musiała się kłócić. Nie ma szans, Dumbel i tak nie przepuści okazji pochwalenia się, że w Hogwarcie ma taką mądrą czarownicę. – Westchnął, odwracając wzrok od rówieśników.

– Draco, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś coś miłego o kimś innym niż ty sam? – spytała, parskając śmiechem. W zamian po chwili otrzymała kuksańca w bok i poczochrane włosy.

Obydwoje zanieśli się śmiechem.

– Ej! Nie każdy ma taką świetną fryzurę jak ty, ale nie musisz podkreślać tego na każdym kroku! – Wyszczerzyła się do niego, lekko go popychając.

– Widzisz, coś za coś – odparł, unosząc lekko kącik ust. – Ja wydaję mnóstwo galeonów na eliksiry i dzięki temu, gdzie nie przejdę, widzę te pożądliwe i zazdrosne spojrzenia. Ty za to masz ekstra nogi – dodał, unosząc lekko brwi, a ona się zaśmiała.

– Masz rację, ale też nie wszystko bierze się z powietrza. – Naprawdę miała zgrabne nogi. Długie, smukłe, a przede wszystkim proste. Lubiła biegać i robiła to często, co dodatkowo utrzymywało je w dobrym stanie. – A ty kogo typujesz do konkursu? Na trzydzieści osób, mamy pewną Granger.

– Weasleyówna zna dużo przydatnych zaklęć. – Aż się wzdrygnął na wspomnienie jej upiorogacka, którym miał nieszczęście kiedyś oberwać. Od tamtej pory stara się nie stawać jej na drodze. Jednak od pamiętnego wydarzenia w gabinecie Umbridge Gryfonka traktuje ich z dziwną uprzejmością. Nie znajdują już rozrywki w dokuczaniu jej, bo po prostu sama zaczęła niepisaną ugodę. Czasami prowadzą nawet cywilizowane rozmowy, co dziwi wielu uczniów widzących Ślizgonów i Gryfonkę pogrążonych w rozmowie. Draco musi przyznać, że to ciekawe doświadczenie. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie żył w uprzejmych stosunkach z jakimkolwiek Gryfonem, a to wszystko dzięki słowom Severusa Snape'a. Zdziwił go fakt, że potwierdzenie jego zaufania wobec nich tak bardzo wpłynie na tę Gryfonkę. Jeszcze dziwniejsza była postawa jego opiekuna domu. Z tego, co opowiadał mu ojciec, zanim poszedł do Hogwartu, Severus w młodości był zaciekłym przeciwnikiem szlam. Ciekawe co wpłynęło na jego przemianę? Musi kiedyś spytać.

– Tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Blaise? – spytała nagle Pansy, marszcząc brwi.

Draco westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Wyobrażasz sobie, że on już zarobił szlaban? Nasz uważny Diabełek dostał rożków szybciej niż zwykle.

Parsknęła.

– W tym roku pobił rekord. Szlaban w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia. Chyba ma diabła za skórą – rzekła i zachichotała.

Draco otarł łzę rozbawienia.

– Pans, tracimy go – powiedział poważnie. – Musimy coś temu zaradzić.

Dziewczyna chciała spytać, czy ma jakiś plan, ale przeszkodziła jej Ginny Weasley, która wpadła na nią podczas biegu tyłem.

– Och! Przepraszam! – krzyknęła, podnosząc się szybko na nogi. – To wszystko przez Harry'ego! – wyjaśniała, otrzepując szatę i nadal nie wiedząc z kim rozmawia.

– Spoko, Weasley, nie gorączkuj się aż tak – odpowiedziała jej Pansy, podnosząc się w końcu z ziemi.

– Parkinson – zdziwiła się Ginny. – A co ty tutaj robisz?

Pansy parsknęła.

– Jak widać powinnam robić co innego niż dotychczas, bo sprowadziło to na mnie tylko siniaki.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

– Masz rację i jeszcze raz sorry, ale naprawdę to wszystko wina Harry'ego – powiedziała przepraszającym tonem. Od pamiętnego incydentu w gabinecie Umbridge, kiedy to Ślizgoni pomogli im wydostać się z zamku od Ministerstwa, Ginny nie była do nich wrogo nastawiona. Nie pałała także do nich wielką sympatią, ale potrafiła dostrzec w nich czarodziejów, a nie tylko „gorszych" Ślizgonów. Można to nazwać chłodną uprzejmością. Kiedy któreś z nich o coś zapyta, grzecznie odpowie, czasami nawet zagłębi się w rozmowę, jeśli temat wyda się interesujący.

Próbowała nakłonić do tego samego swoich przyjaciół, lecz uzyskała tylko pogardliwe prychnięcia Rona, który twierdził, że oni pewnie tylko udawali, a tak naprawdę chcą ich wykorzystać do swoich planów; Harry był zmieszany i sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, więc zachowywał się w stosunku do nich tak jak zawsze. Jedynie Hermiona wysłuchała jej argumentów, kiwnęła głową i powiedziała, że to ma sens. Od tamtej pory traktuje ich ze wzajemną obojętnością. Nie potrafi zapomnieć tego, co było dawniej, jednak stara się tego nie wypominać.

– Następnym razem poucz Złotego Chłopca, żeby uważał, gdzie zagania swoje zabawki, Wiewiórko – wtrącił Draco.

– Czy ja cię obrażam, Fretko? – spytała ostro Ginny. Ona do nich miło, a ten od niej z takim tekstem.

– Teraz tak. – Zaśmiał się radośnie. – Spokojnie, nie miałem zamiaru cię urazić. – Podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Po prostu „Wiewiórka" do ciebie pasuje. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– A „Fretka" do ciebie – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się szerzej na widok jego zniesmaczonej miny.

– No i mamy pat – podsumowała Pansy, rozkładając szeroko ręce.

– Dobra – zaczął Draco po chwili zastanowienia, podnosząc się, bo nie lubił, kiedy ktoś nad nim góruje. – Ja będę mówił do ciebie „Wiewiórko", ty i _tylko_ ty możesz mówić „Freteczko".

– „Freteczko"? – prychnęła. – Chyba sobie kpisz, Wasza Fretowatość.

Draco zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

– Może być – stwierdził. – Zdam się na twoją wyobraźnię – dodał z uśmiechem, który – mimochodem – odwzajemniła.

– Także, Freciaku…

– Czy mam to kojarzyć z „kociakiem"? – wpadł jej w słowo. – Wiesz, wolę węże. Koty mają za dużo sierści.

– A widziałeś kiedyś łysą fretkę? – zakpiła, unosząc brew. – No właśnie. Także, _Freciaku_, Parkinson – zwróciła się do dziewczyny, która obecnie miała niezły ubaw z ich wymiany zdań – ja spadam. Niedługo kolacja, nie spóźnijcie się, jeśli chcecie poznać uczestników konkursu.

– Tak, pa, Weasley – pożegnała się Pansy, machając jej na odchodne.

Po chwili była poza zasięgiem ich słuchu i doganiała przyjaciół.

– Czego chcieli od ciebie Parkinson i Malfoy? – spytał Ron, który bardzo zadowolony szedł pod rękę z uśmiechniętą i zmęczoną Hermioną.

– To wszystko przez Harry'ego! – krzyknęła już po raz drugi w ciągu tego dnia, tym razem wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na Wybrańca.

– Ja? A co ja takiego zrobiłem? – spytał zdziwiony, wskazując na siebie.

– Czy ja też mogę wskazać Harry'ego? – zapytał Ron i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciągnął palec w stronę przyjaciela. Weasley uśmiechnął się radośnie. – Dalej, Hermiono, Dean, dołączcie! – Przyjaciele zaśmiali się i unieśli palce wskazujące. – Co za frajda, prawda?

– Och, przestańcie – wyrzuciła Ginny z uśmiechem błądzącym jej po wargach. Zwróciła się do Pottera: – Ganiałeś mnie po błoniach i jakimś cudem w jednej chwili sobie przed tobą uciekam uchachana, a w drugiej – leżę na kolanach Pansy Parkinson.

Hermiona parsknęła.

– Co ona na to? – spytała.

– Opowiadałam ci, że jestem z nimi w niepisanym sojuszu. – Hermiona kiwnęła głową, więc młodsza z dziewczyn kontynuowała: – Normalnie przeprosiłam, ona na to, że nic się nie stało.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale rozmawiałaś też z Malfoyem, czego on chciał?

Ginny westchnęła, mocniej ściskając dłoń Deana.

– Powyzywaliśmy się – wyjaśniła.

– I dlatego wracałaś taka szczęśliwa? – dociekał dalej.

– Merlinie, Ron, czy to takie ważne? – Sapnęła z poirytowania. – Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, on mnie nazwał „Wiewiórką", ja go „Fretką", później obydwoje stwierdziliśmy, że to do nas pasuje i możemy tak do siebie mówić. – Dean aż się zatrzymał z wrażenia. Jego Ginny zgodziła się w czymś z _Malfoyem_? Weasleyówna pociągnęła go dalej, więc ruszył, chcąc wysłuchać dalszej części. – To dziwne, że nie powołał się na swoją wielką władzę, tylko zaczął żartować. Uwierzycie, że pozwolił siebie nazywać „Freteczką"? – Towarzystwo się zaśmiało. – Oczywiście odpowiedziałam mu, używając „Wasza Fretowatość" oraz „Freciaku". – Zaśmiała się na wspomnienie. – Żebyście widzieli jego minę!

– Och, to musiało być fenomenalne! – podsumowała Hermiona, radośnie się szczerząc. Widać, że dopływ świeżego powietrza dobrze jej zrobił. Ronowi natomiast zaczerwieniły się uszy.

Stwierdzili całą piątką, że nie opłaca im się już wracać do pokoju wspólnego, więc, po odwiedzeniu toalety w celu odświeżenia, skierowali swoje kroki prosto do Wielkiej Sali.

Dyrektor przybył kilka chwil po nich i od razu podszedł do mównicy.

– Drodzy uczniowie – zaczął, a wszelkie głosy momentalnie ucichły. – Każdy z nas jest ciekawy, kto będzie reprezentował Hogwart w KSUMiPdŻwSiu. – Rozległy się pojedyncze śmiechy, które natychmiast umilkły, gdy wzrok Severusa Snape'a spoczął na owych śmieszkach. – Otóż, po wnikliwej analizie pytań, na które udzieliliście odpowiedzi na początku tego tygodnia, i obserwacjach poczynionych przez ten tydzień, jak i ubiegłe lata, grono pedagogiczne ze mną na czele może dumnie ogłosić: mamy wyniki! Najpierw przedstawię grupę dziewcząt, jako że kobiety mają pierwszeństwo. – Ukłonił się w stronę uczennic, które zachichotały. – Nikogo nie zdziwi fakt, że została wybrana… – zawiesił głos, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć napięcie – Hermiona Granger! – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wstała. – Zapraszamy tutaj. – Dyrektor wskazał na długi stół, do którego skierowała swe kroki.

Po chwili dołączyły do niej Ginny, Padma Patil, Orla Quirke, Laura Madley, Susan Bones, Marietta Edgecombe, Natalie MacDonald, Katie Bell, Su Li, Lisa Turpin, Vanessa Higgs, Rosalie France i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, a najbardziej samych zainteresowanych, Pansy Parkinson oraz Tracey Davis. Do dziewcząt dosiedli się chłopcy: Draco Malfoy, Harry, Colin Creevey, Kevin Entwhistle, Ron, Eddie Carmichael, Wayne Hopkins, Blaise Zabini, Luke Summers, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie Macmillan, Robbie Harper, Mathew Perk, George Dormer i Steven Verne. Mnóstwo osób, które powinna znać, a jednak kojarzyła nazwiska tylko większości z nich. Ciekawa była, kiedy pierwsze zadanie i – przede wszystkim – na czym ono będzie polegać.

– Mam nadzieję, że jesteście tak samo zadowoleni z wyboru mojego i kadry jak ja. – Uśmiechnął się do nich, a oni w większości go odwzajemnili. – Jestem pewien, że zżera was ciekawość odnośnie pierwszego zadania. – Spojrzał na nich znad swych okularów-połówek, a widząc ich potakiwania, dodał: – Za dwa tygodnie przybędą do Hogwartu pozostałe szkoły ze swoimi reprezentantami. Po pierwszym etapie odpadnie ponad połowa osób z każdej szkoły.

– To po co wybierają ich aż tyle? – usłyszała szept Lisy Turpin do Su Li.

– Pewnie dziwi was, dlaczego wybieramy aż tyle osób, skoro większość nie dotrwa nawet do drugiego zadania – powiedział, puszczając oczko Lisie, a ona się zarumieniła. – Otóż, szczerze mówiąc, nie jesteśmy pewni, którzy z was podołają temu zadaniu, dlatego aż tylu uczniów musieliśmy wybrać. – Dyrektor przerwał, żeby poprawić spadające z nosa okulary. – Jednak mamy nadzieję, że będzie to dla was – spojrzał na stół reprezentantów – przede wszystkim miła zabawa i szansa na rozwój znajomości. Dobrze, poproszę was, abyście zostali po kolacji. Smacznego!

Posiłek minął w atmosferze głośnych rozmów i szczęku sztućców. Po jego zakończeniu, reprezentanci rozmawiali swobodnie, czekając, aż wyjdzie ostatni niepożądany uczeń. Kiedy to nastąpiło, podszedł do nich dyrektor w towarzystwie opiekunów domów.

– Minerwo. – Dumbledore wskazał gestem, by zabrała głos.

– Chcielibyśmy wam powiedzieć, że zostaliście wybrani ze względu na swoje dojrzałe i mądre odpowiedzi. Gratulujemy i oczekujemy, iż dacie z siebie wszystko. Jesteśmy niezmiernie dumni z posiadania tak zdolnej młodzieży, bo pytania były proste tylko powierzchownie, i mamy nadzieję, że zachowacie dobre imię naszej szkoły, gdy przybędą studenci Beauxbatons, Durmstrangu i Salem – przerwała, by jej słowa lepiej do nich dotarły. – Jak zdążyliście pewnie zauważyć, powiększyliśmy Wielką Salę, aby zmieścił się dodatkowy stół, przy którym będziecie jedli razem z gośćmi. Wykorzystajcie ten rok na zawarcie znajomości i proszę was – dodała błagalnym tonem – nie kłóćcie się. Szczególnie kieruję swe słowa do Gryfonów i Ślizgonów.

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie i kiwnęli głowami na znak zgody, choć kilkoro tylko patrzyło na profesor McGonagall, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu.

– A teraz możecie iść do swoich dormitoriów – powiedział dyrektor i skierował się do wyjścia.

– Draco i reszta Ślizgonów, pozwólcie ze mną – rzekł krótko Severus Snape, wskazując salkę przy stole prezydialnym. Uczniowie domu węża wzruszyli ramionami i ruszyli za swoim opiekunem. – Słuchajcie uważnie – powiedział, kiedy zamknęły się drzwi za sześciorgiem nastolatków. – Jak powiedziała profesor McGonagall, dajcie z siebie wszystko. Jednak od was oczekuję więcej niż _wszystko_, co ma do zaoferowania taki Ron Weasley. – Draco zaśmiał się w duchu. Profesor Snape sam im powtarza, by nie byli pełni uprzedzeń, a jednak Weasleya skreśla na starcie. Chociaż jest to spowodowane niechęcią do lekceważącej postawy chłopaka, powinien potrafić nad tym przeskoczyć, skoro jest dorosły. – Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

– Tak, profesorze – odpowiedzieli.

– Jesteście wolni.

– Profesorze? – Severus spojrzał na Stevena Verne'a. – Wie pan, na czym będzie polegało pierwsze zadania?

Wszyscy skupili swą uwagę na mistrzu eliksirów, który przyglądał się im uważnie.

– Wiem.

Oczekiwali przez chwilę w ciszy i napięciu.

– I? Na czym będzie polegało? – spytał niecierpliwie Blaise, a Pansy dała mu kuksańca w bok. – No co? – zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. Odpowiedziała mu krótkim: „Zachowuj się, Diabełku", a on się wyszczerzył.

– Będziecie musieli rozwiązać test, ale o co w nim będzie chodziło, nie wiem. Pytania układają sami dyrektorzy szkół – wyjaśnił najkrócej jak się dało i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– No to będzie wesoło – podsumował Blaise, wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi. – Prawda? – Spojrzał na kolegów z domu. Odpowiedziały mu pomruki. – Aleście entuzjastycznie nastawieni – zironizował i wywrócił oczami. – Chodźcie, Pans i Freciu. – Malfoy spiorunował go wzrokiem, a on tylko się szeroko uśmiechnął. – No, Fretuszku, dajże na spokój. Wiewiórce dajesz się tak nazywać, a mi nie dasz? Najlepszemu kumplowi? – Zabini spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.

– Na takie oczy to ty możesz laski wyrywać, a nie mnie – mruknął Draco, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem, a Blaise wyszczerzył się radośnie, chwycił przyjaciół pod ręce i ruszył w stronę lochów.

Ten dzień obowiązkowo zaliczał się do udanych.

* * *

– Hermiono, wstawaj! – Brunetka usłyszała krzyk Lavender.

– Daj mi się wyspać – odburknęła w poduszkę.

Lavender wzięła się pod boki i stanęła nad panią prefekt.

– O, nie, moja droga. Tak to nie będzie – powiedziała i szarpnęła kołdrą koleżanki z dormitorium.

Hermiona spojrzała na Brown wzrokiem, którego nie powstydziłby się bazyliszek, a później zerknęła na zegarek.

– Lav, jest kwadrans po _szóstej_ – rzekła z wyrzutem, przyglądając się szczerzącej zęby z nie wiadomo jakiego powodu koleżance. – Co jest takiego ważnego, że budzisz mnie półtorej godziny wcześniej?

– Twoje urodziny! – krzyknęła, rzucając się jej na szyję. – Siedemnaście lat kończy się tylko raz w życiu, Hermiono!

Gryfonka aż pisnęła z radości. Zupełnie zapomniała o swoich urodzinach! Odkąd dostała list z Hogwartu i dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą, marzyła o chwili, w której będzie mogła czarować poza szkołą. W końcu doczekała się tego dnia i nawet nie chciała się podnieść z łóżka. Czasami cieszyła się, że mieszka w jednym pokoju z taką Lavender, która wszystkie ważne i nieważne rzeczy zapisuje w swoim magicznym kalendarzu. Dzięki temu Brown nigdy nie zapomina o niczym i czasami – jak to się zdarzyło tego poranka – przypomina o ważnych datach również innym.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedziała, wręczając jej pudełko w kolorze pudrowego różu owinięte skrzącą się srebrem wstążką.

– Och, Lav, nie trzeba było… – rzekła Hermiona, przytulając koleżankę. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że dostanie jakiś konkretny prezent od Lavender. Zwykle przesyłały sobie na święta jakieś słodycze i kartki z życzeniami. Ciekawa była, co jest w środku, ale wolała otworzyć podarunek w samotności. Co jeśli jej się nie spodoba? Nie mogłaby spojrzeć sobie później w oczy, gdyby Lavender się o tym dowiedziała, dlatego postanowiła odłożyć to na później.

– Trzeba, trzeba – odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wiesz, że jesteś najstarszą szóstoroczną? – dodała, poprawiając wstążkę we włosach. _Jak ona to robiła, że o tak nieludzkiej porze była wyszykowana?_, pomyślała Hermiona ze zdziwieniem.

– W takim razie nic tu po mnie, zrywam się ze szkoły – rzekła, wyskakując z łóżka.

Lavender wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy i rozdziawiła usta.

– Ja-jak to? – wydukała.

Hermiona puściła jej oczko.

– Muszę jakoś uświęcić ten dzień, co nie?

Lavender załapała żart i pacnęła ją ręką w ramię, po czym klapnęła na jej łóżko.

– To co planujesz? – spytała, patrząc na nią wielkimi oczami. – Zaprosisz mnie i Parvati, prawda?

Hermiona zrugała się w myślach. _Co ja sobie myślałam, mówiąc jej o świętowaniu? Przecież teraz się z tego nie wykręcę…_

– Jasne – odparła, myśląc, co powinna zrobić. Może to nie był taki zły pomysł? Spyta się McGonagall, czy nie będzie żadnego problemu, i zorganizuje sobie urodziny? W sumie nigdy nie słyszała, żeby którykolwiek z uczniów pytał jakiegokolwiek profesora o zgodę. Zwykle robiono to bez takich formalności, lecz ona nie chciała łamać zasad. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak została reprezentantką. – Poinformuję was później, co i jak, okej?

Lavender rozpromieniła się i wstała z łóżka.

– Dziękuję! To ja lecę powiadomić Parvati – rzekła i, cmoknąwszy ją w policzek, poleciała szukać przyjaciółki.

Hermiona wypuściła głośno powietrze.

– To się wpakowałam – podsumowała. Stwierdziła, że już nie zaśnie, więc poszła się ubrać i przygotować do zajęć.

Gdy wykonała te czynności, zostało jej jeszcze trochę czasu do śniadania. Chciała wszystko omówić z chłopakami i Ginny, a później porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall. Zerknęła na różowe pudełeczko i, korzystając z okazji, że w dormitorium nie było nikogo, sięgnęła po nie.

Starannie rozwiązała wstążeczkę i otworzyła wieczko pudełka. Przekręciła je do góry dnem, a na jej dłoni wylądował srebrny łańcuszek ze srebrno-różową zawieszką. _Teraz wiem, dlaczego opakowanie miało taki kolor_, parsknęła w myślach. Jednak dołączony był do tego wszystkiego liścik.

_Hermiono,  
wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji siedemnastych urodzin! Myślałam trochę czasu nad tym, co Ci podarować, i wpadłam na pomysł tego naszyjnika. Wiem, że lubisz te kolory, w końcu na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym miałaś różową sukienkę _–

Na gatki Merlina, jak po jednej sukience – i to sprzed dwóch lat! – ona oceniła jej upodobania kolorystyczne? Przez ten czas mogło się coś zmienić! Jednak musiała przyznać, że prezentował się naprawdę ładnie. Sam łańcuszek miał skomplikowany splot, ale nadal wyglądał delikatnie. Zawieszka była w kształcie srebrnej łezki, na której wygrawerowana była piękną i pełną zawijasów czcionką różowa litera „H", przez którą przewijały się srebrne wgłębienia. Z drugiej strony widoczna była dzisiejsza data. Hermiona pomyślała, że Lavender się postarała.

_i zresztą te barwy bardzo Ci pasują. Na ostatnią Gwiazdkę dostałam od mamy taki sam, znaczy się mój jest złoto-niebieski. Na co dzień uwielbiam róż, ale naszyjnik wolałam mieć w innym kolorze. Ten jest tak zaczarowany, że kiedy jesteś nieszczęśliwa, wysyła do Ciebie radosne fluidy. To naprawdę działa! Jestem teraz znacznie częściej radosna niż wcześniej, ale to chyba zdążyłaś sama zauważyć z tą Twoją spostrzegawczością. Życzę jeszcze raz wszystkiego dobrego, mam nadzieję, że będziesz mnie miło wspominać przez całe swoje życie.  
Ściskam,  
Lavender Brown_

Tego się nie spodziewała. Czytała kiedyś o takich naszyjnikach. Podobno łączą się z samą magią czarodzieja, który go nosi, i stąd mają swoje właściwości. Oczywiście potrzebne jest odpowiednie zaklęcie, aby wszystko działało. Nie sądziła, że dostanie _taki_ prezent. To naprawdę bardzo miłe ze strony Lavender. Teraz obowiązkowo musi wyprawić te urodziny. Westchnęła.

* * *

– Pani profesor, mogłabym zająć pani chwilę? – Po zakończeniu lekcji Hermiona podeszła do biurka nauczycielki. Minerwa McGonagall spojrzała na uczennicę i krótko skinęła. Gryfonka zacisnęła dłonie na pasku od torby i wzięła głęboki wdech. – Chciałam się zapytać, czy nie miałaby pani nic przeciwko temu, żebym wyprawiła małe przyjęcie dla mnie i kilkorga znajomych z okazji moich urodzin. – Gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, dotarło do niej, jak głupie to musiało być z jej strony. Czekała cierpliwie na odpowiedź.

– Dlaczego pytasz mnie o zdanie, panno Granger? – Profesor McGonagall się zdziwiła. Zwykle podopieczni organizowali imprezy bez pytania. Oczywiście, kiedy ona się o tym dowiadywała od osób postronnych, była zmuszona przerwać radosne świętowanie, ale zwykle przymykała oko na takie wybryki. Młodzież musi gdzieś dać upust swojej energii, nie tylko mecze quidditcha są do tego okazją.

– Ja… pomyślałam, że to niegrzecznie byłoby z mojej strony naruszać regulamin szkoły niecałe dwa tygodnie po tym, jak zostałam reprezentantką Hogwartu – wyjaśniła, lekko się czerwieniąc. – Pomyślałam, że lepiej powiadomić panią i spytać o zdanie, nawet jeśli miałabym usłyszeć odmowę.

– To bardzo dojrzała decyzja, Hermiono – powiedziała jej opiekunka, uśmiechając się do niej. – Widzę, że podjęliśmy z resztą profesorów słuszną decyzję odnośnie twojego uczestnictwa w konkursie, skoro nawet w tak, zdawałoby się, błahych sprawach, myślisz w szerszej perspektywie. Nie mam nic przeciwko takiej imprezie – dodała, puszczając jej oczko.

– Impreza? – Usłyszały głos jakiegoś chłopaka. – Pani profesor wydaje pozwolenie na imprezę i nie jestem na nią zaproszony? – Ujrzały Blaise'a Zabiniego, który zbliżał się w ich stronę.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta, przyglądając się Ślizgonowi, a po chwili na jej wargi wpłynął uśmiech.

– Panie Zabini – zwróciła się do ucznia – pomijając fakt, że nie powinno pana dawno być w tej sali, podsunął mi pan iście wspaniały pomysł.

Zabini szeroko się uśmiechnął.

– Iście diabelski, chciała pani profesor powiedzieć – dodał, szczerząc zęby, a McGonagall spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. On wzruszył ramionami i odparł:

– Wie pani, przyjaciele mówią na mnie „Diabeł" – wyjaśnił.

Profesorce zadrgały lekko kąciki ust, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Musiała trzymać fason przed uczniem innego domu niż Gryffindor. Prywatnie była bardzo wesołą kobietą.

Hermiona przyglądała się tej wymianie zdań z lekkim niepokojem.

– Ale co konkretnie ma pani na myśli? – spytała z obawą.

– Sądzę, że byłoby wspaniale wykorzystać fakt twoich urodzin, Hermiono – Zabini spojrzał na Gryfonkę z błyskiem w oku – aby zacieśnić więzy między reprezentantami. Możecie zorganizować to przyjęcie w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie spotykaliście się w zeszłym roku z GD. Sala zapewni wam odpowiednią ilość miejsca i wszelkie wygody, włączając w to również wyciszenie – wyjaśniła, patrząc na coraz to bledszą solenizantkę. – Proszę się nie martwić, uprzedzę skrzaty, że będzie potrzebne jedzenie, a pan Zabini pomoże pani w organizacji, mam rację?

Hermiona otwierała usta, by zaprotestować, że na takie coś ona się nie zgadza, ale Diabeł był w swoim żywiole i nie mógł przepuścić okazji do imprezowania.

– Oczywiście, pani profesor – powiedział radośnie i pociągnął Hermionę ku wyjściu z sali. – My już sobie z Granger wszystko ustalimy.

Gryfonka zdążyła powiedzieć krótkie: „Do widzenia" i po chwili znalazła się na korytarzu, nadal ciągnięta przez Ślizgona.

– Zabini, puść mnie! – krzyknęła i się wyrwała. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Nie mam zamiaru psuć sobie urodzin twoją obecnością.

Blaise zaśmiał się.

– Granger, to będzie wspaniały powód do zawarcia i zacieśnienia więzi porozumienia między reprezentantami – powiedział uśmiechnięty.

Zacisnęła pięści.

– Nie mam ochoty zacieśniać ani zawiązywać żadnych więzi z tobą – warknęła.

– Ale dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony. Sądził, że ona już nie jest uprzedzona do nich. W końcu przyjaźni się z Wiewórą, która jako jedyna nie traktuje Ślizgonów jak wrogów i nawet da się z nią kulturalnie porozmawiać.

Hermiona westchnęła.

– Pomyślałeś o tym, że w ogóle cię nie znam, pomijając fakt, że szósty rok mamy ze sobą niektóre lekcje? Będę czuła się skrępowana, musieć bawić się w towarzystwie nieznanych osób – powiedziała szczerze. Nie widziała potrzeby owijania w bawełnę. Sądziła, że Zabini jest mądrym czarodziejem i zrozumie jej punkt widzenia.

– Fakt, o tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał, drapiąc się po głowie. Zdziwiła go jej bezpośredniość. Już drugi raz powiedziała mu o czymś szczerze, czyżby budził aż takie zaufanie? – Ale już narobiłaś mi takiej nadziei na tę imprezkę. Muszę na niej być, prooooszę – rzekł, stając przed nią i patrząc proszącymi oczami.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i wybuchła śmiechem.

– Zabini, jesteś zabawny.

– Nie ty pierwsza mi to mówisz. – Wyszczerzył się radośnie. – To jak? Możemy przyjść?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– „My" czyli kto?

– Reprezentanci, ty niemądra Gryfoneczko – wyjaśnił, pukając ją lekko w głowę.

– Nie jestem niemądra, Zabini – odparła, starając się uciec przed jego ręką. – Ale masz mi pomóc.

Blaise prawie podskoczył z radości.

– Naprawdę? To wspaniale! – wykrzyknął. – Obgadamy wszystko przy obiedzie. Akurat będą wszyscy reprezentanci, ale wymyśl sposób, żeby ich powiadomić. Nie bój nic, ja ci załatwię takie urodziny, o których w życiu nie zapomnisz!

Tego właśnie się obawia.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Zobaczyła jak chłopak podbiega do grupki Ślizgonów i żywo o czymś opowiada. Po chwili wskazał ręką w jej kierunku, a oni wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i poczuła, jak brzuch zwinął się jej w supeł. Zmusiła się, żeby do nich pomachać.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, kilkoro z nich odesłało jej uśmiechy. Tylko Malfoy spojrzał kpiąco, a Parkinson przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem. Co się stało z tym światem?

* * *

_**A/N: Komentarze mile widziane, pamiętajcie :)**_


	7. Rozdział 7

_**Rozdział 7**_

– Słuchajcie, mam nowinę! – krzyknął Blaise, podbiegając do nich z uśmiechem na ustach.

Draco spojrzał na przyjaciela z błyskiem w oku. Musiało być coś na rzeczy.

– Diabełku, proszę, tylko nie żaden pseudogenialny pomysł – jęknęła Pansy.

Zabini rzucił jej urażone spojrzenie.

– Pans, bo się obrażę – wyznał, a ona wywróciła oczami.

– Więc? – ponaglił Draco.

– Idziemy na imprezkę! – oznajmił, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i szczerząc zęby. – Wyobraźcie sobie, że to wszystko dzięki Freteczce!

– Dzięki mnie? – zdziwił się Malfoy. – A co ja takiego zrobiłem?

Blaise uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością.

– Gdyby nie twój _genialny_ pomysł przymocowania mi torby do ławki, nie usłyszałbym, jak Granger prosi McKocicę o pozwolenie na „małe przyjęcie", a ona się zgadza. – Malfoy parsknął rozbawiony. Chciał tylko wypróbować czar, o którym ostatnio przeczytał. A że Blaise nie uważał… sam jest sobie winien.

Właśnie dołączyła do nich Tracey Davis i z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwała się toczącej rozmowie.

– Podszedłem do nich i zaproponowałem nasz udział w imprezie, a McKocica się ze mną zgodziła! Żebyście widzieli minę Granger – zarechotał, wieszając torbę na ramieniu.

– To kiedy i gdzie? – spytała Tracey.

– A ktoś cię zapraszał, Davis? – Pansy uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem. – Nie sły…

– Spoko luz, Pans. Mają przyjść wszyscy reprezentanci – przerwał jej Zabini. – Granger ma wymyślić sposób, żeby wszystkich powiadomić na obiedzie. Później muszę jej pomóc w organizacji. – Podrapał się po głowie.

– Nad czym tak konspiracyjnie szepczecie? – wtrąciła Dafne Greengrass, podchodząc do nich. Teraz przysłuchiwało im się więcej osób. Kilkoro piątorocznych, garstka siódmorocznych i ich koledzy z klasy.

Draco parsknął.

– Jeśli uważasz, że Diabeł potrafi szeptać, chyba ogłuchłaś do reszty. Tak jest, jak się nie potrafi śpiewać, a jednak praktykuje się to pod prysznicem.

Zgromiła go wzrokiem, a on nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i postawił stopę na ścianie, o którą się opierał.

– Dziś będzie impreza, ale ty nie jesteś zaproszona – odpowiedział radośnie Blaise.

Dafne się obruszyła.

– Dlaczego niby nie jestem zaproszona?

Zabini spojrzał na nią z góry.

– Po pierwsze – zaczął wyliczać na palcach – nie jesteś reprezentantką, a to impreza zamknięta. – Ślizgonka wpatrywała się w niego ze złością. Jak on śmie tak ją poniżać przy wszystkich? – Po drugie – kontynuował zadowolony z jej wściekłości – mamy uczcić urodziny Granger. A z tego, co zauważyłem, nie bardzo ją lubisz, prawda? – Uniósł brew, z zadowoleniem obserwując obrzydzenie malujące na jej twarzy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– To urodziny Granger? – spytał. – Czemu niby mamy tam iść?

Blaise z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

– Draco, Draco, Draco. Czy nie pomyślałeś, że to będzie _legalna_ imprezka? Granger kończy _siedemnaście_ lat, można będzie się upić bez konsekwencji! – zaczął przedstawiać argumenty przemawiające za tym wydarzeniem. – Ludki! To będzie ciekawe doświadczenie, móc zabawić się w towarzystwie osób z innych domów, co nie? – zaśmiał się w głos, a niektórzy pokiwali głowami w zamyśleniu. – A najlepsze, że będzie się to odbywało pod pretekstem „zawarcia bliższych kontaktów między reprezentantami", co chciała osiągnąć McGonagall – zakończył z uśmiechem, przyglądając się towarzyszom.

– Ale to są urodziny Granger – przypomniał Draco. – Etykieta nakazuje przyjść z prezentem. Skąd ja jej teraz go wytrzasnę?

– Masz rację – zgodziła się z nim Pansy. – Jednak, proszę cię, nie wmawiaj mi, że nie masz niczego na takie okazje. Czy ja wyglądam jak ten przygłup Hagrid? – spytała, trącając go ramieniem.

Blaise omiótł spojrzeniem zgraję Ślizgonów.

– To jak, mordki? Każdy wyczaruje jakiś piękny prezencik i ci, którzy dostaną zaproszenia, stawią się na urodzinkach tej oto uroczej Granger? – spytał, wskazując dłonią Hermionę stojącą na drugim końcu korytarza. Widząc ich wzrok, lekko się zmieszała, ale uśmiechnęła nieśmiało i pomachała do nich. Steven Verne, Robbie Harper oraz Tracey odesłali uśmiechy.

Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok i ruszyła korytarzem, a po chwili Ślizgoni także zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający kolejną lekcję.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała na zaklęciach i zastanawiała się, czy dobrze postąpiła, zgadzając się na uczestnictwo w jej urodzinach tylu nieznanych osób. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że profesor McGonagall chciała dobrze, proponując taki układ. Na jej miejscu także próbowałaby wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję. Z drugiej jednak – wisiała nad nią wizja zepsutego wieczoru, który miała nadzieję spędzić wśród przyjaciół.

Właśnie, przyjaciele. Zestresowana wizją rozmowy z McGonagall, zapomniała powiadomić Harry'ego, Ginny i Rona o planowanym przyjęciu. Będzie musiała pomówić z nimi później, jednak zanim roześle zaproszenia.

Westchnęła, ponownie koncentrując się na wykładzie profesora Flitwicka.

Godzina szybko minęła i już w towarzystwie Rona i Harry'ego zmierzała do Wielkiej Sali. Mijali właśnie grupkę Krukonów, wśród których była Luna. Blondynka przywitała się z nimi radośnie i do nich dołączyła. Od razu pogrążyli się w rozmowie na temat reprezentantów z innych szkół, którzy mają przybyć do Hogwartu za dwa dni.

– Ciekawe, co będziemy musieli zrobić w pierwszym zadaniu – zagaił Harry, kiedy czekali, aż schody ustawią się w odpowiednim miejscu.

– Mam nadzieję, że będzie to coś prostego – odparł Ron z przejęciem. – Ja na pewno od razu odpadnę. W ogóle nie mam pojęcia, czemu mnie wybrali.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami, a Luna się zaśmiała.

– Jak ty nie wierzysz w siebie, to po prostu brak słów – powiedziała Granger, trącając go łokciem.

– Od kiedy stałaś się taka agresywna? – spytał z uśmiechem, masując bok. – W zeszłych latach nie byłaś za przemocą.

Parsknęła.

– Bo do ciebie inaczej nie dociera – odparła, pokazując mu język.

– To prawda – zgodziła się z nią Luna, zerkając na rudzielca z ciekawością.

Ron posłał im powątpiewające spojrzenie i pokręcił głową.

– Nie dociera? – zapytał poruszony. – A z czego to niby wywnioskowałyście?

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

– No cóż, głównie po sposobie, w jaki reagujesz na polecenia wydawane przez twoją mamę – wyjaśniła. – Nigdy nie robisz tego, o co cię poprosi, za pierwszym razem. Trzeba ci powtarzać aż do znudzenia.

– I jak chętnie uczestniczysz w bójkach – dodała Luna, kiwając głową. – Pamiętacie w tamtym roku? Jesteś strasznie narwany, Ron. Dean aż musiał iść do madame Pomfrey, jak go zbiłeś, kiedy się dowiedziałeś, że jest z Ginny.

Zarumienił się. Mieli o tym nie wspominać. Długo nie mógł pogodzić się, że jego siostra ma kogoś – nie dość, że _przed nim_ – to na dodatek obściskuje się z chłopakiem przy każdej możliwej okazji. Nie dochodziło do niego, że jest po prostu zazdrosny. Ucierpiał na tym niczego niespodziewający się Thomas. Do tej pory nie są przyjaciółmi, lecz Ron go zaakceptował, a Dean stara się go nie denerwować. Ginny uważa, że lepiej byłoby dla niego, gdyby złamał tę swoją zasadę akceptowania rodziny swojej wybranki i porządnie sprał jej brata. Może wtedy rudzielec pomyślałby dwa razy, zanim rzuci się drugi raz na niewinnego. Jednak Dean wie swoje i postępuje, jak każe mu serce, za nic nie chcąc łamać danych sobie obietnic.

– Oj, przesadzacie. Przecież jak profesorowie coś mówią, to wykonuję ich polecenia, prawda?

– Taak, chyba tylko Snape'a i McGonagall, bo się ich boisz – zaśmiał się Harry.

Ron stanął naburmuszony.

– Wcale się nie boję – wymamrotał.

– I tylko wtedy, kiedy wiercę ci dziurę w brzuchu, żebyś odrobił te eseje – dorzuciła Hermiona, zaśmiewając się z jego miny.

– Pewnie pijesz za mało _leonuri_ – powiedziała Luna, wzruszając ramionami.

– Ee… Luno, ja _w ogóle_ nie piję jakichś dziwnych stworzonek czy co to tam jest – odpowiedział Ron, a Hermiona się zaśmiała i pokręciła głową.

– Ron, to nie jest nic dziwacznego. _Leonuri cadiacae_ to tylko zwykłe ziele serdecznika. Luna ma rację. – Hermiona spojrzała na Krukonkę i się do niej uśmiechnęła, po czym zwróciła do Rona: – Musisz zacząć je pić, w końcu ma działanie uspokajające.

Prychnął.

– Dzięki wielkie, że macie o mnie takie zdanie – powiedział i założył ręce na piersi.

– Spokojnie, Ron. – Harry poklepał go po plecach. – Powiem Zgredkowi, żeby codziennie przed snem przynosił ci pełen kubek. – Wyszczerzył się i zaczął uciekać przed goniącym go przyjacielem. Byli już w Sali Wejściowej, więc ich pościg trwał jedynie do stołu reprezentantów. Ronowi udało się złapać Harry'ego, który dostał ręką po głowie za tę złośliwą uwagę.

– Zupełnie jak dzieci – rzekła Hermiona, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem.

– Słyszałam kiedyś, że chłopcy rozwijają się jedynie do czternastego roku życia, a później tylko rosną – oświadczyła poważnym tonem Luna.

– Coś w tym musi być – zgodziła się z nią i posłała uśmiech, po czym pożegnały się i każda z nich ruszyła do swojego stołu.

Mijała Gryfonów i Krukonów, kierując się do piątego stołu, przy którym jadała posiłki od niespełna dwóch tygodni. Siedzący przy nim uczniowie zapełniali go jedynie w jednej czwartej części i większość z nich nie mogła się już doczekać na przybycie gości.

– Ej, Granger! – Usłyszała, po czym zobaczyła machającego i szczerzącego zęby Zabiniego. – Chodź, zająłem ci miejsce! – Poklepał ławkę obok siebie, a najbliżej siedzący uczniowie zaczęli się im przyglądać.

_Jeszcze tego mi brakowało_, pomyślała smętnie i, prychnąwszy, ruszyła w jego stronę.

– Coś chciałeś? – spytała, stając przed nim i kręcąc głową w odpowiedzi na zdziwione spojrzenia Ginny i Harry'ego. Ron aktualnie był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby w ogóle zareagować.

Blaise otaksował ją wzrokiem i zacmokał.

– Jaką masz krótką pamięć, doprawdy. Spodziewałem się, że jako naczelna kujonica Hogwartu nie zapominasz o takich wydarzeniach – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami i odparła:

– Ja swoją część wykonałam, patrz – powiedziała, po czym machnęła różdżką i pojawił się przed nim złożony kawałek pergaminu. Chłopak szybko wziął w ręce beżową kartkę, rozłożył i zaczął czytać.

_Serdecznie zapraszam  
Blaise'a Zabiniego  
na przyjęcie z okazji moich 17. urodzin,  
które odbędzie się 19 września 1996 r.,  
o godzinie 20.00 w Pokoju Życzeń na siódmym piętrze.  
Liczę na Twoje przybycie!_

_Hermiona Granger_

– Nie podoba mi się. W ogóle zapomniałaś o moim uczestnictwie w przygotowaniach – stwierdził, odkładając zaproszenie na blat. Hermiona spojrzała na niego spod zmrużonych powiek i założyła ręce na piersi.

– Trudno. To są _moje_ urodziny i _ja_ chcę takie zaproszenia – odparła, a on tylko się na to uśmiechnął.

– Oj, Granger, Granger. – Pokręcił głową z pobłażaniem. – Czy ty myślisz, że kogoś zaciekawi taka treść i przybędzie w podskokach po jej przeczytaniu? – Spojrzał na nią, machając jej przed nosem zaproszeniem.

Wypuściła powietrze i opadła na miejsce obok niego.

– W takim razie, co proponujesz? – spytała, spoglądając na niego nieufnie.

On się tylko uśmiechnął szeroko i machnął różdżką, a przed nią pojawiło się również beżowe zaproszenie, czcionka także nie różniła się kolorem – nadal była złotobrązowa, lecz treść całkowicie różniła się od swojej pierwotnej wersji.

_Dostąpiłeś właśnie zaszczytu zaproszenia  
na najlepszą imprezę tego roku, a nawet stulecia!  
Dziś o 20.00 w Pokoju Życzeń na siódmym piętrze  
odbędzie się przyjęcie z okazji 17. urodzin wszystkim znanej  
Hermiony Granger,  
więc liczymy na Twoje przybycie i uświetnienie tego wieczoru!_

_Pozdrawiamy_

Blaise Zabini_ i _Hermiona Granger

Hermiona aż otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.

– Zabini! – warknęła. – To brzmi tak… tak… snobistycznie! Nie ma mowy, żeby reprezentanci otrzymali tę wersję! – Spojrzała na niego spod byka, a on parsknął śmiechem, zwracając na nich uwagę swoich przyjaciół, którzy dotychczas byli pogrążeni w rozmowie. Pansy siedziała koło Blaise'a, a obok niej, dłubiąc widelcem w talerzu, Draco.

– Co jest, Granger? Diabeł próbuje na tobie swoich sztuczek? – spytał Malfoy, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Zaróżowione policzki i oczy rzucające gromy Blaise'owi – dawno nie widział jej tak wściekłej. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, ostatnio było to ponad dwa lata temu, kiedy przyłożyła mu w nos. Potrząsnął głową, by wyrzucić z myśli to niemiłe wspomnienie, i skupił się na rozgrywanej scenie.

– Niczego nie próbuję, Freciu – odparł Blaise, radośnie się szczerząc do przyjaciela, który wywrócił oczami. – Granger nie chce dopuścić do obiegu mojego cudownego i zachęcającego zaproszenia na jej dzisiejsze urodzinki – wyjaśnił. – Które lepsze? – Podał jedną kartkę Draco, drugą Pansy.

Czekali chwilę, podczas której Malfoy i Parkinson czytali teksty, później się wymienili, przeczytali i stwierdzili jednocześnie:

– Lepszy Diabła.

– Lepszy Granger.

Spojrzeli po sobie, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

– Ha! – wykrzyknęła, wskazując palcem na Blaise'a. – Jednak mój lepszy! Dzięki, Parkinson – zwróciła się do Ślizgonki, która parsknęła na to nagłe okazanie emocji i uśmiechnęła się do Gryfonki.

– Hola, hola. Merlin świadkiem, że jest remis – zaoponował Zabini. – Pans, co ci się nie podoba w moim idealnym zaproszeniu? – spytał z udawaną urazą.

Pansy pokręciła głową z uśmiechem i klepnęła go po ramieniu.

– Diabełku, Diabełku, zapomniałeś o tak istotnych rzeczach jak to, że panie mają pierwszeństwo, a nie umieszczasz swój podpis z przodu. – Wyliczała na palcach. – Drugą rzeczą, i chyba najważniejszą, nie wspomniałeś nic, kompletnie _nic_, o prezentach. Nieładnie, zważywszy na to, że powinno się podać, co jest wymagane podczas obecności.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ale ja nie chcę żadnych prezentów – wtrąciła, a Draco spojrzał na nią jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa.

– Jak to nie chcesz prezentów? Przecież siedemnaście lat kończy się raz w życiu! Musisz coś dostać, inaczej będzie doskwierał ci niedostatek – powiedział oburzony. Za chwilę uśmiechnął się kpiąco i dodał: – Ale skoro zadajesz się z taką hołotą jak Weasleyowie, to nie dziwię się, że nie masz o niczym pojęcia. Pewnie już się przyzwyczaiłaś do takich warunków.

– Słuchaj, Malfoy – zaczęła ostrym tonem – nie waż się obrażać rodziny Ginny i Rona. To nie ich wina, że urodziłeś się na górze galeonów i nic poza nimi nie zauważasz. Ja ich kocham jak rodzeństwo i nie pozwolę na takie uwagi, rozumiesz? – Mówiąc to, opierała się rękoma o blat stołu, a oczy świeciły jej się ze złości prosto w stronę Ślizgona.

– Pansy, to które zaproszenie mam wybrać? – spytał lekkim tonem Blaise, zupełnie ignorując Draco i Granger.

– Popraw tylko to, o czym wspomniałam i możesz wziąć to swoje – stwierdziła, zerkając kątem oka na Gryfonkę. – Dopisz tam jeszcze wzmiankę o prezentach i roześlij je, zaraz po tym, jak Granger usiądzie przy swoich lwiątkach – dodała ciszej, żeby Hermiona nie usłyszała. On kiwnął głową i zajął się wprowadzaniem modyfikacji.

– Dobra, dobra, spasuj, dziewczyno – powiedział Malfoy, unosząc dłonie. – Nie można sobie nawet zażartować – mruknął pod nosem.

– Wybrałeś sobie mało zabawny temat do żartów, następnym razem się lepiej postaraj – odparła, podnosząc się. – Zabini. – Chłopak spojrzał na nią niewinnym wzrokiem. – Zaraz po kolacji roześlę _moje_ zaproszenia. Ty przyjdź o dziewiętnastej do Pokoju Życzeń. Tylko się nie spóźnij! – ostrzegła i odeszła do swoich przyjaciół, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Tak, tak, Granger – odparł z uśmiechem. – Na pewno poczekam, aż ty wszystko pięknie zepsujesz. Nie ma mowy – powiedział, obserwując, jak siada przy stole i zaczyna rozmowę z Gryfkami. – Obiecałem najlepszą imprezę stulecia, to taka będzie.

Pansy się zaśmiała i spytała, co konkretnie planuje jej Diablątko. W miarę opowieści, stwierdziła, że musi tam być, choćby w lochach wybuchł najgroźniejszy eliksir Snape'a, który zablokowałby przejście.

Kiedy skończył opowiadać o swoich zamiarach, machnął krótko różdżką, a przed każdym reprezentantem i tymi, z którymi się zadawała Granger, lecz nie zostali wybrani, pojawiła się beżowa karteczka.

* * *

Hermiona podeszła do trójki przyjaciół i opadła na ławkę.

– Zabini jest niemożliwy – oświadczyła, zwracając ich uwagę.

– O co chodzi? – spytał Harry, wbijając nóż w kotleta. – Czemu z nimi – wskazał na Ślizgonów – rozmawiałaś?

Hermiona tylko głośno westchnęła.

– Organizuję przyjęcie z okazji moich urodzin – powiedziała, a oni spojrzeli na nią z niemrawymi minami. Sami postanowili wyciągnąć ją dziś wieczorem na urodzinowy piknik zamiast kolacji. Ich plan właśnie legł w gruzach. – I jakoś tak wyszło, że McGonagall wkręciła w to Zabiniego do pomocy, choć on tylko przeszkadza, a na dodatek mają przyjść wszyscy reprezentanci – dodała, krzywiąc się lekko.

Ginny klasnęła w dłonie.

– To wspaniale! Będziesz miała super imprezkę, Herm – oznajmiła jej Weasleyówna. – Serio, Zabini ma wspaniałe wyczucie, jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy. – Pokiwała głową z uśmiechem, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

– A ty skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? – spytał Ron.

– Ile razy mam ci przypominać, że to są też ludzie i można z nimi normalnie porozmawiać? – odparła, wywracając oczami na głupotę brata. – Akurat jeśli chodzi o Zabiniego, to odejmując fakt, że jest taki zadufany w sobie i święcie przekonany o swojej wyższości, całkiem miły i zabawny z niego facet.

– Ginny, czy mam ostrzec Deana? – zażartowała Hermiona, za co dostała kuksańca.

– Nie przesadzaj. Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów, a na dodatek on w ogóle mnie nie kręci w taki sposób. Dean to co innego – odparła, wypatrując wśród Gryfonów swojego chłopaka, któremu posłała całusa, kiedy spostrzegła jego wzrok na sobie.

Ron skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Proszę, oszczędź mi – upomniał siostrę. – Ja jem.

Ginny prychnęła.

– Mówiłam już ci: znajdź sobie dziewczynę, Ronuś.

Rudzielec zerknął na Hermionę, która nalewała sobie zupy marchewkowej, i otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć Ginny, kiedy akurat w tym momencie pojawiła się przed nim złożona na pół beżowa kartka. Dziewczyna, spostrzegłszy to, spojrzała w stronę Ślizgonów, z którymi niedawno rozmawiała. Draco czytał z zacięciem swoje zaproszenie, a jego uśmiech rósł z każdym przeczytanym słowem. Szybko wyrwała kartkę z rąk zaśmiewającej się do łez Ginny.

_Czarodzieju!  
Wiesz, co to za święto mamy dzisiaj? Nie? Hańba Ci!  
Cudowna i wspaniała Hermiona Granger obchodzi 17. urodziny!  
Jeśli nie chcesz narazić się na szalony ryk Rona Weasleya  
ani oślepiający błysk blizny Harry'ego Pottera  
lub – w szczególności – posłanie cię do wszystkich diabłów przez samego Diabła,  
przybądź czym prędzej (a konkretniej o 20.00) do Pokoju Życzeń  
mieszczącego się na siódmym piętrze!  
Liczę na Twoją obecność.  
Niech Diabeł i dobry humor będą z Tobą!_

_Pozdrawiam,  
_Blaise Zabini

PS Nie zapomnij o prezencie, bo nie zostaniesz wpuszczony!

Najpierw była wściekła, że jej nie posłuchał. Po chwili złość jej odeszła i stwierdziła, że to naprawdę interesujące. Zaśmiała się. Musiała przyznać Ginny rację – Zabini potrafił być przekonywający. Nawet zabawnie to zabrzmiało i było oryginalne.

– To prawda? – doszedł ją głos Lisy Turpin. – Ta impreza to nie ściema?

– Prawda, prawda. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz? – Hermiona spojrzała na koleżankę, która odpowiedziała uśmiechem i ochoczo pokiwała głową.

Do kolacji jeszcze kilka osób spytało się jej, czy impreza nie jest żartem Ślizgona. Po utwierdzeniu kolegów w prawdziwości zaproszenia, zaczęła się cieszyć, że przybrało ono taką formę. Początkowo chciała tylko niezobowiązującego spotkania z przyjaciółmi, lecz nie wyszło. Zbyt formalne zaproszenia mogłyby nikogo nie zachęcić do przyjścia, a tak okazało się, że reprezentanci są zdumieni jej sposobem współpracy ze Ślizgonem i zaczęła w ich głowach formować się myśl: _Czy ona nie postradała zmysłów? Przecież brata się z wrogiem!_

Przypomniały jej się słowa Ginny o tym, że oni nie są tacy źli i powinna przestać stawiać ich na straconej pozycji. Jej argumenty całkowicie do niej docierały, lecz w środku serce buntowało się za te wszystkie nie przykrości otrzymane ze strony Malfoya, Parkinson i innych mieszkańców domu węża. Chociaż musi przyznać, że od jakiegoś czasu nie usłyszała z od nich żadnej „szlamy" ani innego wyzwiska. Jasne, docinali sobie, ale to już nie ten sam poziom emocjonalny, co w drugiej czy trzeciej klasie. Wtedy było najgorzej.

Malfoy i jego zgraja rozpoczynająca słowną potyczkę z nią, Harrym i Ronem. Nierzadko kończyło się mugolską bójką lub pojedynkiem. Na początku czwartej klasy zaczęło ustępować ze strony Ślizgonów, choć Harry z Ronem nie przepuścili okazji, by się z nich ponabijać, co wyprowadzało z równowagi ich rówieśników.

Całkowity przełom nastąpił pod koniec piątego roku, lecz Potter i Weasley nadal nie wzięli do siebie tamtych wydarzeń, uważając, że to kolejna sztuczka Ślizgonów. Zezłościli się na nią, że nic nie powiedziała im o planie Zabiniego. Trudno. Pogniewają się chwilę, a do wieczora im przejdzie. Nie pozwolą sobie ominąć takiego wydarzenia.

Po kolacji skierowała swe kroki do dormitorium, gdzie odłożyła torbę, wskoczyła pod szybki prysznic i nałożyła wygodne dżinsy oraz luźną purpurową bluzkę, którą kupiła w Paryżu. Przygotowała sobie ciuchy, w jakie chciała później się przebrać, i, rzuciwszy na nie czar przeciw gnieceniu, który poleciła jej kiedyś Parvati, schowała je do małej, magicznie powiększonej torebki. Zabiegana nie zauważyła sowy stojącej na parapecie okna i ruszyła w stronę Pokoju Życzeń.

Zabini już czekał, opierając się o otwarte drewniane drzwi.

– Pozwoliłem sobie zażyczyć pokój idealny na imprezę urodzinową – powiedział na powitanie, wskazując, żeby weszła przodem.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg, stanęła jak wryta, po czym zaczęła się śmiać.

– Czy nie pomyliły ci się uroczystości? – wyksztusiła między spazmami śmiechu.

– Pomyślałem, że przyda nam się małe rozluźnienie atmosfery na początek –wyszczerzył się do niej, lekko popychając, aby weszła do środka.

– Nie uważasz, że odpowiedniejszy byłby bardziej klubowy wystrój a nie istna scenografia z kinderbalu? – spytała, rozglądając się po pokoju, w którym królowały mugolskie księżniczki Disneya i pluszowe misie.

Blaise zaśmiał się i podszedł do niej.

– Zamknij oczka, Gryfoneczko.

– Nie ma mowy, mamy mało czasu. Za pół godziny skrzaty dostarczą jedzenie – odparła, wymachując różdżką i pozbywając się niepotrzebnego asortymentu. – No, pomóż mi, a nie stoisz jak słup soli.

– Zastanawiam się, czy zapomniałaś, że ten pokój _sam_ potrafi przybrać taką postać, jakiej zażyczy sobie jego twórca, czyli w tym przypadku ja – powiedział, przyglądając się jej z zainteresowaniem.

Hermiona opuściła różdżkę i spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. W _Historii _Hogwartu nie było żadnej wzmianki o Pokoju Życzeń, więc miała nikłe pojęcie o jego funkcjonowaniu. Najwyraźniej mało osób odkryło jego istnienie. Myślała, że to pomieszczenie nie jest aż tak zależne od swojego tymczasowego pana. Harry nigdy jej nie opowiadał dokładnie, w jaki sposób stawał się większy za każdym razem, kiedy przybywali z nowymi członkami GD.

– W takim razie na co czekasz? Wyobraź sobie, jak ma to wyglądać – ponaglała go.

Blaise oparł się pokusie pokazania jej języka i tylko wywrócił oczami, szeroko się uśmiechając. Wziął wdech i zamknął oczy. Po chwili wystrój zaczął się zmieniać. Przede wszystkim pomieszczenie powiększyło się, pod teraz ciemnofioletową ścianą pojawiły się cztery dziesięcioosobowe i kilka czteroosobowych brązowo-czerwonych boksów do siedzenia, między którymi stały fikuśne i wysokie zielono-srebrne roślinki nadające prywatności. Podłoga była z beżowego granitu, a na wysokości około dwóch i pół metra unosiły się złote i srebrne balony w kształcie siedemnastek. Pod jedną ścianą stanął długi stół na jedzenie, przykryty ozdobnym obrusem. Nad nim wisiał wielki transparent z napisem „Szampańskiej siedemnastkowej zabawy, Hermiono!".

– I jak? – spytał Blasie, który od jakiegoś czasu przyglądał się dziewczynie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z błyszczącymi oczami.

– Ja… nie wiem, co powiedzieć…

– Czekaj, zapiszę to w kalendarzu – zażartował, puszczając jej oczko.

Zaśmiała się i podeszła do niego.

– Zabini… Blaise… dziękuję. Jest idealnie – powiedziała, patrząc mu z uśmiechem w oczy. Odwzajemnił go.

– Jeszcze nie jest. – Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, a on parsknął. – Brakuje ludzi, niemądra Gryfoneczko – dodał, pukając ją po głowie.

Zaśmiała się szczerze.

– Taak, masz rację. Ale i tak dziękuję.

Blaise spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku i chytrym uśmieszkiem.

– Podziękujesz mi później. Jak obiecałem diabelsko dobre urodziny, to takie będą, zobaczysz.

Niebawem skrzaty przyniosły i rozłożyły pokarm, na czele z wielkim na pięćdziesiąt osób tortem w kształcie ogromnej książki z życzeniami wypisanymi na jej kartach i siedemnastoma świeczkami, które tylko czekały na zapalenie. Musiała przyznać, że Ślizgon jest zabawnym towarzyszem i nie sposób się przy nim nudzić. Rozmawiali na różne tematy, aż nadeszła pora na przebranie się.

– Zabini, zapomniałeś o czymś.

Spojrzał na nią leniwym wzrokiem. Tak miło mu się leżało na tej kanapie.

– Nie ma łazienek – uświadomiła go lekkim tonem.

– O-och, już masz ochotę na małe igraszki? – spytał, puszczając jej oczko. – Poczekaj, aż przyjdzie więcej osób, urządzimy beach party!

Hermiona sięgnęła po swoją torebeczkę i odparła:

– Z miłą chęcią, ale następnym razem. A teraz łaskawie wyobraź sobie dwie łazienki. – Zaśmiał się i spełnił jej prośbę. Po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami damskiej, a on sam powędrował do męskiej. Musiał się odświeżyć i przebrać.

Kiedy przybyli pierwsi wystrojeni goście, Blaise czekał na nich przed wejściem do Pokoju Życzeń. Hermiona witała się ze wszystkimi serdecznie, przyjmując życzenia i prezenty, które odkładała na wyczarowany wcześniej stolik. Muzyka płynąca jakby znikąd umilała wszystkim radosne pogawędki.

– Hermiono!

– Ginny! W końcu jesteście, co tak długo?

Hermiona przytuliła dwójkę Weasleyów, Harry'ego i Deana, usłyszała miłe życzenia i przyjęła prezenty, które dołączyła do pozostałych.

– Wyobraź sobie, że to wszystko wina Rona – zaśmiała się, trącając łokciem szczerzącego się brata. – Stroił się przed lustrem dłużej niż na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

Towarzystwo, łącznie z samym obiektem ich wesołości, gruchnęło śmiechem.

– Ale przyznacie, że wyglądam niesamowicie w tych ciuchach, prawda? – zaśmiał się, puszczając oczko Hermionie i lekko się rumieniąc, kiedy otaksowała go wzrokiem i poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami.

– Dobra, nie tamujmy kolejki, Hermiona musi przyjąć prezenciki – oświadczył Harry, odciągając przyjaciół w stronę jednego z boksów. Pomachała im i obiecała, że niedługo do nich dołączy.

Rzeczywiście, przybywający goście ustawili się w kolejce, która na szczęście malała. Myślała, że to już koniec i odłożyła prezent od Erniego Macmillana, po czym zerknęła w stronę wejścia, by upewnić się, że nikt na nią nie czeka.

Drzwi właśnie się zamknęły, a w jej kierunku zmierzali Blaise, Draco i Pansy. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do tego pierwszego, a on – nie pierwszy raz tego dnia – puścił jej oczko.

– No, Granger, wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział, podchodząc do niej i przytulając. Poczuła się niezręcznie. Jasne, przytulała dziś multum osób, ale ci ze Slytherinu i mniej znani, po prostu wymieniali grzeczności, przekazywali podarunek i przechodzili się bawić. Nie była przygotowana na taki gest z jego strony. – Żebyś miała tyle czasu, aby przeczytać wszystkie książki – powiedział, odsuwając się od niej na wyciągnięcie ramion i szczerze się uśmiechając.

– Dzięki, Zabini – odparła, nadal trochę zmieszana, ale radosna.

On skinął głową, uśmiechnął się i odszedł w kierunku grupki dziewcząt.

– Słyszysz to pewnie dziś setny raz, ale wszystkiego najlepszego – rzekła z uśmiechem Pansy, wręczając jej ładnie opakowane pudełko. – Zwykle mówię, żeby nie słuchać Diabełka, ale teraz jego słowa były trafione: życzę ci dużo czasu i wygranej w Turnieju.

Hermiona zaśmiała się radośnie.

– Myślałam, że też chcesz wygrać – odparła, uśmiechając się do Ślizgonki. Coraz bardziej lubiła tę dziewczynę. Nigdy w ciągu pięciu lat tak naprawdę z nią nie rozmawiała, a teraz, w szóstej klasie, przez te kilka tygodni coraz częściej się to zdarzało i musiała przyznać, że Parkinson, kiedy nie obrażała innych, wydawała się miłą osobą.

– Oj, tam. Wiadomo, że jak startujesz ty i Draco, to obydwoje wygracie. Reszta nie ma szans – oznajmiła i zaśmiała się, widząc ich miny. – No co? Może mi powiecie, że kłamię? Jesteście najlepsi na roku, a te wymoczki z innych szkół pewnie i tak nie mogą się z wami równać. Jeszcze raz najlepszego, Granger! – I już jej nie było.

Została sama z Malfoyem. Chłopak wyglądał na spiętego; ona również tak się czuła.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego. – Podał jej czarną torebkę z jakimiś wzorami namalowanymi srebrną farbą.

– Dziękuję – odparła, przyjmując podarunek.

Przez chwilę stali tak, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Hermiona odłożyła prezent na pokaźny stosik i odwróciła się z powrotem do niego.

Nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, uważnie ją obserwując.

Włosy spięła w luźny kok, dzięki czemu się nie puszyły. Na szyi zawiesiła jakiś srebrno-różowy naszyjnik. Ubrana była w beżową sukienkę kończącą się kilka centymetrów przed kolanami. Opinając się na niej, podkreślała jej biust i szczupłą talię, którą dodatkowo przewiązała brązowym paskiem. Dół był luźny, co nadawało delikatności jej szerokim biodrom. Na stopach miała brązowe czółenka na wysokim obcasie. Wyglądała bardzo elegancko.

– Ładnie wyglądasz – powiedział, a ona się lekko zarumieniła. Nie codziennie tak się stroiła i strasznie miło było usłyszeć komplement, nawet z jego ust. Był pierwszym chłopakiem, który to dziś powiedział. Dlaczego tylko dziewczyny chwaliły jej strój, a chłopcy nie odzywali się, mimo że kątem oka dobrze widziała, iż jej się przyglądają?

– Co ci się w tym roku stało, że prawisz mi tyle komplementów? – spytała niepewnie, przypominając sobie, jak Ron się na niego rzucił w pociągu. – Dziękuję.

Draco zaśmiał się gardłowo, spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku, ale nic nie odpowiedział i tylko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

– Nieźle się z Diabłem spisaliście z tym wystrojem.

Zdziwiła się. Zmienił temat, więc raczej nic nie powie. Znała etykietę na tyle, by spostrzec, kiedy nie wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Chociaż niekiedy targały nią takie emocje, że nie potrafiła się po prostu powstrzymać, lecz próbowała nad tym pracować. Dzisiejszy dzień sprawił, że była rozluźniona i spokojna. Gwałtowne reakcje nie wchodziły w grę.

Nie spodziewała się, że będzie miły. Prędzej oczekiwała, że specjalnie zepsuje jej humor, by zniszczyć ten wyjątkowy wieczór. Ciekawe z jakiego powodu tak się zachowywał? Ze względu na jej urodziny czy a może coś jeszcze innego?

– Szczerze powiedziawszy, to głównie jego sprawka – wyznała niechętnie. Nie lubiła przyznawać się do niewykonanej pracy. – Wykiwał mnie w iście diabelskim stylu, wprowadzając najpierw do różowego pokoiku rodem z kinderbalu, a później zamieniając wystrój w takie cudo – powiedziała, wskazując ręką całą salę. – Naprawdę trafił w mój gust tymi wszystkimi kolorami, ładnie się komponują. Ksywkę dobraliście mu idealnie.

– Racja, potrafi nieźle zajść za skórę – przyznał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – Nie przeszkadzają ci nawet ślizgońskie zielenie i srebra? – spytał z krzywym uśmieszkiem błądzącym po ustach.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego uważnie. Miał na sobie czarny, dopasowany garnitur, koszulę écru oraz srebrno-bordowy krawat i czarne buty z jakimś wytłoczonym wzorem. Zwykle gdy nie musieli chodzić w szatach, ubierał się w czarny garnitur i szarą koszulę. Zawsze wyglądał elegancko, nie pozwalał innym oglądać się w innym wydaniu. Ciekawe, czy miał wśród garderoby jakieś dżinsy lub dres?

– W sumie to nie, pasują tutaj – odparła zamyślona, a jej wzrok spoczął ponownie na jego krawacie. – Czemu bordowy? – spytała.

Draco spojrzał w dół i dotknął dłonią wspomnianego dodatku.

– Nie jest cały bordowy. Ma srebrny wężowy wzór – wyjaśnił z dumą, zerkając na nią.

– Nawet z gryfońską barwą podkreślasz Slytherin? – zauważyła, lekko się uśmiechając. – Więc?

– Zielony nie bardzo pasuje do mojej karnacji. Ciepłe barwy, jak écru i bordo, rozświetlają czerń i srebro, dzięki czemu nie wyglądam tak chorobliwie blado. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie pomyśl, że to ze względu na twoją przynależność do Gryffindoru – ostrzegł kpiąco.

– Gdzieżbym śmiała – odparła z uśmiechem błądzącym po ustach.

Spojrzał na nią. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że bez Złotego Chłopca i Wiewióra w pobliżu, można z nią normalnie porozmawiać. Chociaż kilka godzin temu była całkowicie negatywnie do niego nastawiona. Teraz wyglądała na rozluźnioną. Co wywołało tę zmianę? Zerknął na stos prezentów i zaśmiał się w duchu. _A tak się zaklinała, że niczego nie chce_, pomyślał. Spostrzegł machającego do niego z końca sali Blaise'a.

– Miło się rozmawiało, Granger. Wybaczysz, jednak zmuszony jestem cię opuścić – powiedział i, skinąwszy lekko głową, oddalił się.

Kiwnęła w odpowiedzi i nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak pójść w jego ślady.

* * *

Ginny siedziała na kolanach Deana i zajadała się przekąskami przyniesionymi przez Rona, który razem z Justinem Finch-Fletcheyem zaśmiewał się właśnie z tańczących. _Doprawdy, co za dzieci_, pomyślała, kręcąc głową. _Wydawałoby się, że skoro starszy, powinien być mądrzejszy. Jak widać, to nie reguła_.

Harry siedział po drugiej stronie niskiego brązowego stolika pogrążony w rozmowie z Luną. Krukonka olśniła wszystkich, przybywając na tę uroczystość. Wyglądała zjawiskowo w chabrowej sukience podkreślającej intensywny kolor jej oczu i białych dodatkach dobrze komponujących się z jej karnacją i włosami, w które wpięła kwiat lotosu1. Musiała go w jakiś sposób zaczarować, by nie usechł, lecz w końcu nie znalazła się w Ravenclawie przez przypadek. Wybraniec był nią oczarowany. Nie tylko ze względu na wygląd porcelanowej lalki, która miałaby się skruszyć przy najlżejszym dotyku, ale również za nietuzinkowe podejście do świata.

Niektórzy uważali ją za dziwaczkę, lecz kto nie miał swoich mniejszych czy większych dziwactw? Wyrażała głośno swoje myśli, często błądząc w świecie wyobraźni  
i wygadując historie o narglach czy innych stworzonkach, których istnienia chce dowieść jej ojciec. Takie było jej życie – pełne niespodziewanych wydarzeń. W każdej chwili oczekiwała niesamowitych wrażeń i często potrafiła je odnaleźć, dzięki czemu wspaniały nastrój  
i zadowolenie nie opuszczało jej prawie nigdy. Ona po prostu promieniowała dobrocią  
i czystym sercem. Ciągnęło go do niej i wcale się temu nie opierał. Postanowił chwytać dzień i pozwolić, by magia uczyniła swoje. Intuicja zawiodła go kilka razy, lecz znacznie więcej mu pomogła. Nie mógł tak jawnie zignorować tego zainteresowania.

– Zobacz, jak Hermiona długo rozmawia z Malfoyem – powiedziała Ginny, wskazując konsumowanym paluszkiem w stronę przyjaciółki.

– Pewnie znaleźli jakiś pasjonujący temat – odparł Dean. – W końcu we dwójkę mają najlepsze oceny na roku.

– Kiedyś zawsze myślałam, że jego ojciec przekupuje profesorów, żeby stawiali mu same Wybitne i Powyżej Oczekiwań – dodała z namysłem, gryząc przekąskę. – Nie jest zbyt gadatliwy, gdy jestem w ich towarzystwie, choć zawsze dorzuci swoje trzy knuty. Nie potrafi tego powstrzymać. Naprawdę jest porównywalnie mądry do Hermiony? – Spojrzała uważnie na chłopaka.

Dean pokiwał głową.

– Może nie rzuca regułkami z podręczników jak różdżka Snape'a zaklęciami, jednak potrafi więcej niż przeciętny uczeń wiedzieć powinien.

– Pewnie Malfoyowie tak mają. Kazali wyuczyć synalka, nim poszedł do szkoły. – Ginny oparła się głową o klatkę piersiową Deana. – Ładnie razem wyglądają, prawda? – Spojrzała w jego zielone oczy i po raz kolejny się nimi zachwyciła. Były tak hipnotyzujące, że to aż niemożliwe, żeby naturalnie miały taki odcień. Zauroczył ją najpierw swoimi oczami, później wspaniałą osobowością. Nic więcej się dla niej nie liczyło.

– Mhm – wymruczał w odpowiedzi. – Ale nie licz na to, że się zejdą, ani nawet nie sugeruj w pobliżu żadnego z nich. Malfoy nie byłby pocieszony, gdybyś swatała go z Hermioną – ostrzegł.

– Ale no zobacz tylko! – Machnęła ręką w ich kierunku. – Tacy mądrzy, tak ładnie wyglądają i nawet się dogadują!

– Ginny, musi jeszcze zaistnieć między nimi uczucie _miłości_, a na to nie masz co liczyć – oznajmił, obejmując ją w talii. Ona odwróciła się do niego twarzą i spojrzała z zacięciem w twarz.

– Trzeba dać im szansę, Dean. Musimy ich jakoś zeswatać, proooszę! – Wyglądała na tak poruszoną, że nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć.

– Słonce, ja ci tylko dobrze radzę, nic nie rób. To Ślizgon.

– No ale Dean! Wy wszyscy jesteście do nich uprzedzeni – oznajmiła naburmuszona, zsuwając się z jego kolan i siadając obok. – Rozmawiałam z nimi nie raz i może są bardziej skryci niż my, to prawda, ale zauważ, jacy z nich świetni przyjaciele! Malfoy, Zabini i Parkinson trzymają się razem od początku, nie widziałam ani razu, _ani razu, _Dean!, żeby byli skłóceni. Takie coś nie zdarza się nawet Hermionie, Harry'emu i Ronowi!

Chłopak spojrzał na nią i tylko zacisnął szczęki. Nie podobało mu się, że zadaje się z tymi gogusiami, ale nie mógł jej tego zabronić. On miał swoje małe zboczenia, ona swoje i takimi siebie akceptowali. Jednak nawet ona nie zmieni jego zdania. Zbyt wiele złego doświadczył od tych popaprańców, żeby uwierzyć jej na słowo. Jeszcze jest za wcześnie.

* * *

– Uwaga, uwaga! – Blaise Zabini wystąpił na środek i wszystkie światła skupiły się na nim. – Zebraliśmy się tutaj… – zaczął i nagle parsknął śmiechem. – Żartowałem, nie jesteśmy na żadnej stypie! – krzyknął, a obecni zaczęli klaskać i gwizdać. – Świętujemy siedemnaste urodziny Hermiony Granger – światło objęło swoim zasięgiem uśmiechniętą solenizantkę. – Granger, zapraszamy na środeczek! Chcemy w końcu skosztować tego pięknego tortu – powiedział, przyciągając ją do siebie i stawiając naprzeciw ciasta. – No, ludki, a teraz śpiewamy!

Po odśpiewaniu „Niech nam czarownica żyje" 2 i zdmuchnięciu świeczek za pierwszym razem, wybuchły radosne okrzyki. Hermiona promieniała radością, zgodnie ze słowami piosenki. Machnęła różdżką i przed każdym pojawił się kawałek tortu, który prawie każdy zjadł ze smakiem. Skrzaty naprawdę się spisały.

– Hermiono! Miałam ci to przekazać wcześniej, ale wyleciało mi z głowy. – Lavender przeciskała się do niej między tańczącymi osobami. Przyjęcie trwało już od ponad godziny i niektórzy skosztowali więcej trunków wyskokowych niż powinni. – Sowa czekała na ciebie, kiedy przyszłam po kolacji do dormitorium i pomyślałam, że albo jej nie zauważyłaś, albo przyleciała, po tym, jak wyszłaś – wesoło trajkotała Brown, wyciągając w jej stronę zamkniętą białą kopertę. – Była też jakaś paczka, ale ją chyba wolałabyś obejrzeć na spokojnie. W sumie to listu także mogłam nie przynosić… – Lavender zmarszczyła brwi. – Przepraszam, jeśli nie chciałaś czytać tego teraz. – Podrapała się po głowie, a Hermiona obserwowała koleżankę z uśmiechem. Gryfonka potrafiła wyrzucać z siebie słowa z siłą niesamowitą szybkością. Mało kto potrafi ją przegadać, a jeśli w porę nie zatamuje się tego potoku, bardzo możliwe, że wcale nie dojdzie się do głosu. – Trudno, chyba nie masz mi tego za złe? – Spojrzała na solenizantkę wielkimi, wytuszowanymi oczami, oczekując odpowiedzi.

– Coś ty – zaprzeczyła. – Dziękuję, że o mnie pomyślałaś. – Uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki. – Tak w ogóle to nie zdążyłam podziękować ci za ten cudny prezent – rzekła Hermiona, łapiąc się za naszyjnik zawieszony na szyi. – Naprawdę pomysłowe i przydatne.

Lavender rozpromieniła się.

– A wiesz, że Zabini nie chciał mnie wpuścić, bo nie miałam przy sobie prezentu? – zaśmiała się, a rozbawiona Hermiona pokręciła głową. – Bardzo poważnie podszedł do swojej roli organizatora imprezy. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie tak fajnie.

– Szczerze powiedziawszy, ja również – przyznała Hermiona. – On jest niemożliwy, serio. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że można z nim pożartować. Z tego, co zauważyłam, czasami jest strasznie uparty. Te zaproszenia na początku miały wyglądać zupełnie inaczej – dodała, drapiąc się po ręce.

Porozmawiały jeszcze chwilę i Lavender została wyciągnięta na parkiet przez przystojnego Puchona. Jednak Granger długo nie doskwierała samotność. Zaraz znaleźli się przy niej Ginny z Deanem.

– Co tam trzymasz w ręce? – spytała Ginny, lekko podrygując w takt muzyki. Trzymała dłoń Deana, który także się rytmicznie kiwał.

Hermiona zerknęła na list i szybkim ruchem go otworzyła. Światło było trochę przytłumione, więc musiała wytężyć wzrok, jednak po latach praktyki nie miała z tym najmniejszego problemu. Zastanawiała się, że nie ma jeszcze żadnej wady wzroku – w końcu po takim nadwyrężaniu oczu _coś _musiało się w nich uszkodzić. Może niedługo będzie zmuszona zakupić okulary? Dziwnie by się czuła i – póki co – nie wyobraża sobie tego momentu. Przebiegła szybko tekst i, skończywszy, uśmiechnęła się.

– Ian przysłał życzenia. Jeszcze nie wyjechał z domu, ale za dwa tygodnie rozpoczyna pracę w paryskiej kancelarii – wyjaśniła radośnie. List wprawił ją w dobry humor. Cieszyła się, że nie zapomniał, jak to miewają niektórzy bracia – choćby Ron. Nie rozumiała, jak można mieć tylko jedną siostrę i nie pamiętać o jej urodzinach? Ale to jest Ron, on jest zdolny do wszystkiego.

– Temu to fajnie, już nie musi się uczyć – rzekła Ginny z zazdrością.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem.

– Gin, ty chyba nie sądzisz, że po skończeniu Hogwartu w ogóle przestaniesz się uczyć? Ian wybrał sobie taki zawód, w którym potrzebna jest ogromna wiedza i z przeszłości, i z teraźniejszości. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o politykę, działalność gospodarczą czy też sprawy majątkowe lub rodzinne. Znajomość odpowiednich przepisów jest podstawą w jego pracy, ale on czuje się w tym jak ryba w wodzie.

Ginny westchnęła głośno i z uśmiechem powiedziała:

– Na szczęście zawodowemu graczowi quidditcha nie potrzebna jest znajomość historii.

Hermiona parsknęła. Ginny nie cierpiała historii, co niejednokrotnie wspominała, ale za to była świetna w zaklęciach i urokach, dlatego Granger wciąż stara się namówić ją, aby rozważyła posadę łamacza klątw. Chociaż w tym zawodzie znajomość przeszłości dzieł, nad którymi aktualnie łamacz pracuje, także zajmowała duże miejsce i panna Weasley musiałaby pokonać swoją niechęć. Jednak to byłoby małe poświęcenie – a nuż to by ją zaciekawiło? Mogłaby wieść ciekawe i pełne niespodzianek życie.

– Gin, historia jest ważną częścią każdego zawodu – oznajmił poważnie Dean, a ona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Chłopak westchnął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, i wyjaśnił: – Choćby i biorąc pod uwagę quidditch. Jeśli chcesz zastosować jakieś zwody, musisz najpierw dowiedzieć się, czy już wcześniej nikt ich nie wymyślił i czy nie są zakazane, a to możliwe jest jedynie, kiedy pogrzebiesz w przeszłości, tej bliższej czy dalszej, ale wciąż przeszłości.

– To ma sens. – Ginny pokiwała głową, w zamyśleniu gryząc się po wewnętrznej stronie policzka. Dean uśmiechnął się, aż zaiskrzyły mu oczy. Lubił, kiedy doceniała jego wiedzę. Z uwagi na to, że bardzo interesował się rycerstwem, historia była ważną częścią jego życia. Nie chwalił się tym na prawo i lewo – co powiedzieliby koledzy, gdyby przyznał, że ciekawią go wykłady Binnsa? Prędzej sam pozwoliłby się w niego zamienić niż na to pozwolić.

– Hermiono, cudna impreza – powiedział z uśmiechem, który odwzajemniła. – A ty, Ginny – spojrzał na swoją partnerkę – chodź – rzucił, ciągnąc ją na środek. – Dziewczyna poddała mu się zupełnie, wtulając w jego ciało i kładąc głowę na ramieniu.

Hermiona usiadła na pobliskim murku, kładąc list obok, i przyglądała się tańczącej parze. Cieszyła się, że przyjaciółka znalazła swoją drugą połówkę. Oni naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali i, mimo różnic, byli zgodną parą.

– O czym myślisz?

Cichy głos wyszeptany wprost do jej ucha spowodował, że nieznacznie podskoczyła.

– Ron! Nie strasz mnie tak – zbeształa go, a rudzielec wyszczerzył się radośnie. W jego ruchach jednak było coś napiętego.

– Co się stało? – spytała, marszcząc brwi.

Zdziwił się i pokręcił głową.

– A miało się coś stać? Nic się nie stało – szybko odpowiedział.

Uniosła brwi, ale postanowiła nie drążyć tematu.

– Jak chcesz. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, po czym wskazał murek.

– Mogę?

Kiwnęła głową, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Szybciej oddychał, a jego twarz była napięta. Dawno nie widziała, żeby był tak zestresowany. Postanowiła poczekać, aż sam rozpocznie rozmowę.

– Wiesz… zauważyłem, że niezbyt dobrze bawisz się na swoich urodzinach – powiedział nagle po minucie milczenia, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

– Ja? Zdaje ci się. Naprawdę mi się podoba – odrzekła. To była prawda. Co chwilę ktoś do niej podchodził i zagadywał, tańczyła parę razy, wypiła kilka toastów wzniesionych na jej cześć – nie wyobrażała sobie lepszego dnia.

– No, mi też – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok.

_Co jest grane?_, przeleciało jej przez myśl.

– Ron, o co chodzi? Tylko nie wykręcaj się tym razem – ostrzegła ostrym tonem.

Chłopak westchnął głęboko i w końcu na nią spojrzał.

– Ja… Hermiono, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć…

_O nie…_

Zmieszana tym razem to ona odwróciła wzrok, rumieniąc się.

– Tak sobie pomyślałem… wiem, to głupie, ale… – cały czas się plątał w myślach, nerwowo splatając palce. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że bardzo ładnie wyglądasz – wydusił z siebie i wypuścił powietrze z ulgą.

Hermiona odważyła się na niego spojrzeć.

– I to miało być takie głupie? – spróbowała zażartować, na co on lekko się uśmiechnął. – Dziękuję. Ty też wyglądasz niczego sobie – powiedziała, a jego uśmiech powiększył się dwukrotnie.

– Czyli ty też? Merlinie, Hermiono, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło – odparł z uśmiechem, kładąc rękę na klatce piersiowej i wypuszczając głośno powietrze. – Myślałem, że tylko ja czuję…

– Ee… Ron? – Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z szokiem. – Chyba nie myślisz o tym, o czym myślę, że myślisz?

Ron zaczerwienił się po koniuszki swoich rudych włosów.

– Czyli ty nie… – wybąknął, jeszcze bardziej czerwieniejąc. – Rany, czuję się tak cholernie głupio – wyznał, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Hermiona poklepała go po plecach.

– Przykro mi. Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem i niech tak zostanie, dobrze? Nikt nie potrafi mnie rozśmieszyć tak, jak ty, pamiętaj o tym. – Zrobiło jej się go żal. Nie jest przyjemnym uczuciem, zostać odrzuconym. Dodatkowo przez chwilę był przekonany, że ona odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Podwójny cios.

– Dziękuję, że mnie nie wyśmiałaś – wymamrotał, podnosząc głowę.

– Ron, tu nawet nie ma się z czego śmiać – powiedziała poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy. – Naprawdę schlebia mi, że ci się podobam – rudzielec zarumienił się ponownie, ale odważnie utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy – ale ja kocham cię jak brata i nic tego nie zmieni.

– Naprawdę mnie kochasz? – spytał wzruszonym głosem.

– Tak, Ron. Ale jak brata, pamiętaj.

Westchnął i uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Dobrze. Postaram się. – Westchnął ponownie i zgarbił się. – To tak strasznie boli, Hermiono…

– Och, chodź tu. –Przyciągnęła go do siebie i mocno przytuliła. – Z czasem będziesz odczuwał to coraz mniej, aż niedługo zauroczysz się inną dziewczyną i zapomnisz o mnie.

– Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę – wymamrotał w jej ramię.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami. _Teraz tak mówi, a za tydzień będzie wszystko po staremu_, pomyślała z ulgą.

– To może skoro już tu ze mną siedzisz, zatańczymy? – zaproponowała, chcąc skończyć ten przygnębiający temat. Machnęła różdżką i przeniosła list do dormitorium. Właśnie rozpoczynała się jakaś energiczna piosenka. Przytaknął i już po chwili wirowali w tańcu, udając, że przed chwilą nic się nie stało.

* * *

– Witajcie, Granger i Wiewiórko. – Blaise Zabini uśmiechnął się do nich promiennie. Właśnie szły spokojnie na śniadanie. Od urodzin Hermiony minęły dwa dni, w ciągu których wiele osób zaczepiało ją na korytarzu, pytając, kiedy powtórka. Było jej bardzo miło, że z taką chęcią wspominają to przyjęcie. Dostała tyle prezentów, że nie zdążyła ich jeszcze rozpakować. Pozostawiła to na weekend.

– Witaj, Zabini – przywitała się Hermiona.

– A co ty tu robisz i to o tak wczesnej porze? Lochy przecież są kilka pięter niżej – zdziwiła się Ginny. – I to kompletnie sam? Gdzie twoja świta?

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się uroczo.

– Miałem interesy do załatwienia, a moja, jak ich nazwałaś, świta, powędrowała do Wielkiej Sali, bo nie mogą się doczekać przybycia pozostałych reprezentantów – wyjaśnił. – Chociaż dyrektor ogłosił, że goście przyjadą dopiero _po_ śniadaniu, ale to narwane stworzenia i do nich nic nie dochodzi, kiedy im na czymś zależy. W tym są do siebie podobni.

– Dyrektor nic nie mówił, o jakiej porze przybędą uczniowie innych szkół. Skąd masz takie informacje? – spytała podejrzliwie Hermiona.

Blaise zrobił minę, jakby miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz za bezmyślność.

_Cholera. Nigdy nie potrafię się w porę zamknąć_, pomyślał.

– Ee… nie mówił? To pewnie coś mi się przesłyszało – powiedział naprędce. Hermiona nadal przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, a Ginny założyła ręce na piersi.

– Właśnie, Zabini. Trzeba uważać na to, czego się słucha.

– Jak niby mam uważać na to, co słyszę? – zakpił. – Kiedyś Draco, chyba w drugiej klasie, rzucił na łóżko Crabbe'a zaklęcie wyciszające tak mocne, że biednego Vinniego ogłuszyło na cały dzień. – Zaśmiał się gardłowo. – Snape wkurzył się na niego, ale nic nie powiedział poza: „Następnym razem upewnij się, że używasz poprawnej formuły, panie Malfoy" – skończył z uśmiechem i po chwili podrapał się po głowie. – Ale po co ja wam to mówię?

Dziewczęta się zaśmiały.

– Widocznie wzbudzamy twoje zaufanie, Zabini – stwierdziła Hermiona z uśmiechem, a Ginny jej przytaknęła.

Zabini parsknął.

– Taak, bo Gryfonki są warte zaufania – zakpił, kręcąc głową. – Raczej zbyt ufne, powiedziałbym.

– Czy ty coś sugerujesz? – Ginny zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

– Oczywiście. Was wszędzie można zaciągnąć na piękne oczka – oznajmił lekkim głosem. – Zaciągnę was za jakąś zbroję i użyję swych diabelskich mocy.

– Czy ty zawsze i wszędzie musisz wtrącić coś o diabłach i jego otoczeniu? – spytała zrezygnowana Hermiona. Właśnie dochodzili do Sali Wejściowej.

– Taka moja diabelska natura, Granger. Pogódź się z tym lub wal głową w mur, ale nie obiecuję, że pomoże. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a z oczu tryskały mu iskierki rozbawienia.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem, a kilkoro uczniów zwróciło na nich uwagę. Nadal trudno było im się przyzwyczaić do widoku jakiegokolwiek Gryfona i Ślizgona idącego razem.

Dotarli do Wielkiej Sali i zajęli swoje miejsca. Podczas śniadania każdy siedział jak na szpilkach, często zerkając w kierunku wejścia.

– Moi drodzy – zaczął dyrektor tuż po zakończeniu posiłku. – Zauważyłem, że już nie możecie się doczekać naszych gości… Argusie, jeśli mógłbyś – zwrócił się do woźnego, który pokuśtykał do drzwi i je otworzył na oścież. – Powitajcie reprezentantów Akademii Magii Beauxbatons i ich dyrektorkę, madame Maxime!

Do pomieszczenia płynnym ruchem weszła grupa nastolatków ubranych w błękitne mundurki i takiego samego koloru berety. Za nimi kroczyła dumnie postawna olbrzymka, która – zauważywszy Hagrida – szeroko się do niego uśmiechnęła. Każdy z przybyłych uczniów szedł delikatnym, niewymuszonym krokiem, szeroko się uśmiechając do uczniów Hogwartu. W dłoniach trzymali różdżki uniesione na wysokość ramienia i co trzy kroki wystrzeliwali z nich złote gwiazdki.

– Jakie one piękne… – wyszeptał Ron, nie odrywając wzroku od powabnych Francuzek. Hermiona się zaśmiała – nie mówiła, że tak będzie?

Ostatnia osoba wystrzeliła multum złotych iskierek, które uformowały się nad nimi w godło Beauxbatons – dwie skrzyżowane różdżki tryskające trzema gwiazdkami. Całego pokazu dopełniały ptasie trele, które ustały, gdy wszyscy skończyli swą wędrówkę przed stołem prezydialnym. Uczniowie przywitali ich brawami, a Dumbledore wskazał miejsca, jakie mają zająć, i po chwili zamieszania czekali w ciszy na kolejnych gości.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i tym razem ujrzeli idących w mieszanych parach młodych czarodziejów ubranych w dopasowane krwistoczerwone szaty z czarnymi wstawkami. Wyglądali bardzo poważnie z zaciętymi minami i różdżkami wyciągniętymi jakby w przygotowaniu na pojedynek. Drzwi zamknęły się za trzynastoma dwójkami. Nagle usłyszeli uderzenie gongu i pierwsza para – jasnowłosa dziewczyna średniego wzrostu i krępej budowy chłopak – wystrzelili z różdżek czerwone świetliste groty, które skrzyżowały się na wysokości około trzech metrów od ziemi i rozbłysły krwistą poświatą, rozchodzącą się półkolem przez całą Wielką Salę. W momencie, gdy pomieszczenie wypełniło się czerwienią, druga dwójka – dobrze zbudowani chłopak i dziewczyna – przyklęknęli każde na jednym, zewnętrznym kolanie, opierając łokieć na drugiej nodze i schylając głowę. Trzecia para – oboje atletycznie zbudowani – zrobiła nabieg i wybiła się z pleców kolegów, robiąc w powietrzu salto i wyrzucając w stronę pozostałych uczniów Durmstrangu czarne pnącza, które natychmiast splotły pięć par. Zgrabnie wylądowali na palcach i dalej ruszyli ku stołowi prezydialnemu. Splątane osoby stanęły jak spetryfikowane. Usłyszeli drugi gong, po którym kolejne dziesięć osób podeszło do związanych i przystawiło różdżki do ich głów. Stanęli w ten sposób, że dziewczęta pilnowały chłopców, chłopcy dziewcząt, a między nimi było dość miejsca do przejścia. Gdy wybił trzeci gong, drzwi rozwarły się i dwie młode czarownice oraz dwóch młodych czarodziejów wprowadziło do środka niską i szczupłą kobietę o ostrych rysach twarzy i krótkich włosach. Ubrana była w czerwono-czarny kostium, który dopełniała peleryna w takim samym kolorze.

– Czemu nie ma Karkarowa? – spytał półgębkiem Neville siedzącego obok niego Seamusa. Gryfon zafascynowany wpatrywał się w dyrektorkę Durmstrangu.

– Karkarow nie wrócił do szkoły już po Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Musieli wybrać kogoś nowego – wyjaśnił Finnigan, wciąż oniemiały wpatrując się w przechodzących obok niego gości.

Gdy doszli do wcześniej ustawionych uczniów, więzy zniknęły, a oni zaczęli iść za nimi. Po chwili znaleźli się przed stołem prezydialnym, gdzie zostali obdarzeni gromkimi brawami. Zajęli wskazane miejsca.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i tym razem ujrzeli wysokiego mężczyznę o bujnych brązowych włosach, za którym w równym rzędzie szły dziewczęta w jasnofioletowych szatach sięgających kostek. Na głowach miały czarne tiary z fioletowymi lamówkami. Chłopcy kroczyli z dumnie wypiętą piersią za koleżankami. Ich szaty były koloru ciemnofioletowego, nakrycia głowy mieli takie same. Dyrektor Uniwersytetu Salem uniósł różdżkę i wykonał nią jakiś skomplikowany ruch, w którego następstwie fioletowe smugi zaczęły krążyć między wszystkimi zgromadzonymi. Gdzieniegdzie usłyszeć można było westchnienia zachwytu. Profesor Sprout delikatnie próbowała pochwycić dym, lecz zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Po jego obecności został tylko zapach wrzosów. Uczniowie Salem machnęli różdżkami i trzydzieści fioletowych grotów połączyło się pod sklepieniem Wielkiej Sali, tworząc wielkiego, wijącego się węgorza.

– Witamy serdecznie wszystkich przybyłych gości! – zaczął Dumbledore, kiedy Amerykanie zasiedli po gromkich brawach. – Mam nadzieję, że ten rok będzie owocny w nowe znajomości i przyjaźnie oraz że miło będziecie wspominać spędzony tutaj czas – powiedział radośnie, poprawiając okulary. – Skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie, mogę zdradzić datę pierwszego zadania – przerwał, a w powietrzu dało wyczuć się rosnące napięcie. – Otóż… piątego października w samo południe zapraszam was do Wielkiej Sali. Z dyrektorami Maxime, Lebiediew oraz Osborne postanowiliśmy dać wam czas na oswojenie się z nowym miejscem i ludźmi. Dziękuję za uwagę i życzę miłego dnia – zakończył. Uczniowie zaczęli wymieniać między sobą różne uwagi, a reprezentanci zaczęli się zapoznawać.

Obok Hermiony usiadła szczupła Francuzka, Colette Puissant. Miała złociste włosy, które spięła w wymyślny kok. Ron nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Ruszyli we czwórkę – ona, Colette, Harry i Ron – w stronę błoni.

– Więc, Colette, jak minęła podróż? – zagadnęła Gryfonka, miło się uśmiechając.

Dziewczyna również się uśmiechnęła.

– Dobzi, ale 'ochię _moi_ smutna, żie nie ma _amie_ – odpowiedziała, smutniejąc.

– My się tobą z chęcią zajmiemy – zaproponował bez namysłu Ron. Colette uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

– Nap'awdi? – spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami. – _Merci_, 'On – rzekła z ulgą. – _Excusez-moi_ za moi ęngilski. – Zarumieniła się.

– _Je parle français_3 – powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem, napierając ciałem na drzwi wyjściowe z zamku. Colette spojrzała na nią z dziecięcą radością i aż zaklaskała w dłonie.

– _Magnifique_4!

Chłopcy przyglądali im się z nic nierozumiejącymi minami, więc Hermiona wywróciła oczami i machnęła różdżką.

– _Translatio_. Teraz rozumiemy się wszyscy, prawda? – rzekła z uśmiechem, przyglądając się pannie Puissant, która pokiwała głową.

– Dzięki, Hermiono. – Harry i Ron wyszczerzyli się radośnie.

– Także teraz możemy swobodnie porozmawiać.

Usiedli pod rozłożystym dębem, który powoli tracił liście, rzucili na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające i Colette została zasypana gradem pytań, na które natychmiast zaczęła z chęcią odpowiadać.

Wielu studentów także postanowiło pozwiedzać błonia, oprowadzając nowych znajomych. Zazwyczaj grupka uczniów Hogwartu zapoznawała kilkoro gości i w takim gronie spędzali ten pierwszy wspólny dzień.

* * *

1 Kwiat lotosu symbolizuje boskość, urodzaj, bogactwo, wiedzę i oświecenie. Z uwagi na fakt, że roślina ta może odradzać się przez setki lat, jest ona także symbolem tryumfu, długiego życia i pomyślności. Płatki lotosu otwierają się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, a zamykają nocą. Podobnie umysł ludzki otwiera się, dzięki światłu wiedzy. Nieskalany błotem, w którym rośnie, kwiat ten symbolizuje także czystość serca i umysłu i przypomina w ten sposób, że człowiek – pomimo wszelkich niesprzyjających okoliczności – zawsze powinien zachowywać wewnętrzną czystość. [źródło: .pl/category/kultura/kwiat-lotosu/]

2 Specjalna piosenka na siedemnaste urodziny. Leci to mniej więcej tak:

[melodia wedle uznania]

Kończysz dziś siedemnaście laaat, masz przed sobą cały świaaat.  
Żyj nam w zdrowiu i radości (i radości) – uśmiechaj się każdego dniaaa!  
Zapamiętaj ten dzień!  
U-u-u, niech nam czarownica żyje, rośnie w siłę, magią bije – spotka czarodzieja miłego, wesołego, zabawnego.  
Niech nam czarownica żyje, rośnie w siłę, magią bije – znajdzie swą drogę w świecie, szczęściem i radością pro-mie-nie-je!

Istnieje również wersja dla osobnika płci męskiej, jednak teraz nie jest to istotne.

3 (fr.) Ja znam francuski.

4 (fr.) Wspaniale!

* * *

**A/N: ** Komentarze mile widziane ;D Szczególnie te konstruktywne – pamiętajcie, że mogę Wam odpisać, jedynie w wypadku, gdy komentujecie z zalogowanego konta. Jednak poruszył mnie komentarz Prince (jedyny czytelnik dający o sobie znać ;p) i muszę tutaj na niego odpisać. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie będę zmuszona do takich ingerencji na forum publicznym.  
_Po pierwsze, Hermiona ma urodziny we wrześniu, nie w marcu, jak sądzisz, że wiesz. Sprawdziłam wszelkie źródła, pisząc tę historię, daję z siebie dużo, więc takie fakty jak urodziny, nie mogą mi umknąć. Skoro Hermiona urodziła się 19 września 1979 roku (prawie rok wcześniej niż Harry), we wrześniu 1996 roku obchodzi 17. urodziny. Tym razem ja odsyłam Cię do Wikipedii lub zarzucę wiarygodniejszym źródłem: HP Lexicon. System szkolnictwa na Wyspach różni się od naszego, ale tego mogłaś nie wiedzieć. Ponownie: odsyłam do wiarygodnych źródeł.  
Po drugie - dlaczego niby Katie Bell nie może brać udziału w konkursie? Skoro było powiedziane, że nie liczy się wiek kandydatów, jakim cudem uczennica siódmego roku miałaby być wykluczona? Chyba że coś źle zrozumiałaś, a tu kłania się czytanie ze zrozumieniem._

_Nie wiem czemu, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że przyczepiasz się na siłę, szukasz dziury w całym - myślisz, że Ci się udało złapać „tego strasznego autora na niewiedzy. Ojej, dopiekę mu!", a sama popełniłaś błąd, chcąc mnie poprawiać.  
Jednakże dziękuję za czas poświęcony na czytanie :)_

_Pozdrawiam,  
Lileen_


End file.
